St Matthews High
by Black Mirror
Summary: YAMACHI! Yamato is a young teenager who has wasted the last nine years of his life trapped inside an educational institution for disturbed teens. Now assigned in a new 'normal' school, how is he going to deal with the change? And what about Tai? MattPOV
1. Of New Lives and Charisma

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year- old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 6th of December 2003

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to now him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence, Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

Chapter I

First week in a new school can mean nothing but hell in one's life. New 'knowledge freaks' –yes! That would be the teachers; new 'wisdom establishment' –yes! That would be the school; and new 'idiotic learning slaves' –yes! That would be the students. All in all, changing schools is a torture and a pain in the ass no one should have to go through. People just keep looking at you as you go down the corridors as if they all knew that you were the new guy in town. Of course, the word circulates and by the end of the day, there isn't a single person in the entire educational institution that doesn't know your name, even though you've never met a single one of them. It's either they flee you like your carrying the plague around with you or they stick on to you as would moths on a very bright light. In my case, it would be more like 'Flee the Black Death' for my glares can prove to be somewhat bothersome for a few. They work like a charm!

The evening had finally passed and I couldn't be more anxious to see this day come to an end. Those goddamn whispers seemed to be following me everywhere I went, haunting my steps.

"See Jena... See! That's the new guy."

"Wow, do you think it's dyed?"

"Gimme a break!"

"You just gotta love a natural blond, huh?"

The little, subtle laughs –giggles would suit them better- had been a constant presence all morning, a nonstop background that was both irritating and nerve-racking. Life can be such an uncool thing to have to go through. As we say: the human being is born in pain, grows up in risk and danger and dies in a cold bed surrounded by sickness and grieving and most of all loneliness. It's not being negative, it's being realistic. Thank God it was lunch hour, or else I think I'd a killed somebody for sure –or at least maimed him real good.

I overlooked my schedule; I had math as a next period. Out of all the damn classes I could have had, it just had to be math. Stimulation of the brain, my eye! Nothing but gibberish to me! At least most of the students had caught up with my little 'I'm a freakin' antisocial' act and avoided me. But, as I said, that was only with some.

Not knowing how the cafeteria food was, I'd taken care of packing myself a small lunch before the school bus picked me up –if there's one thing I surely can do, and I am not bragging, it's cook. The food at my old school had been poison filled. Well, that was the rumor, but, rumors being what they are, everybody follows them even though they all know none of them are true and though I am ashamed to admit this, I never ate a single lunch from the cafeteria at that school.

Alright, I have something else I have to admit. Usually when you change schools it's because you moved, right? Well, I never moved and I wasn't kicked out of my old school either. To tell the truth, my old school wasn't really a normal school. It was more like an institution for troubled children. When my parents broke up and got separated, my brother and I were forced to part ways. I then closed all doors which connected me to the world around me. I'd stopped eating and dropped out of school. Of course, my dad, who'd gained custody of me, was thrown aback by my reaction and alerted a psychologist who in turned advised to place me in an institution. Now you understand why I never ate the food from there. It wasn't the kind of place you have to live in, just learn in. I'd go home every night and wait for the next day to come and wait for my dad to drop me off again. It was just like a regular school except for the strangely behaving students, the few guards and the overabundance of psychologists.

Finally, after almost nine years, I'm out and kicking. I am allowed to go see my little brother as often as I want, though he lives at the other end of a not so nearby city. Still, it helps me cool down when I get to high on tension. I haven't been out that long anyways.

All in all, this is how I ended up being, after nine years of treatment, a sixteen year old entering a new and normal school. None of the students had been told about my earlier days, I figured out that much and was kind of relieved. But that didn't change anything. After nine years of self-exclusion, you just can't come back and scream 'Hey! I'm the new class clown'.

I sat down on the grass under a huge tree –a maple I think- who, I guess, had to be at least seventy years old. It's funny to think that they must have built the school and left this tree standing for it seemed much older than the establishment it stood by.

At my left, a few students were playing soccer on the field. I never understood the team spirit neither did I understand sports. Running after a ball just made me think we all looked like dogs out for a run and obeying their ever-so-loving masters. You have to become dependent on other people, guessing who's beside you and if he'll catch your pass, and, all through my fabulous last nine years of life, I've learned the opposite. Never depend on anyone.

I opened my lunch-bag staring at its content without interest. My peanut- butter and jelly sandwich seemed to have been passed through a meat-grinder and my apple to have probably wrestled against Sid Vicious –the wrestler, not the punk-addicted bass player. Finally, after much reflection –or not, I simply settled for drinking my bottled water and made myself promise never to use my lunch-bag as a projectile for catapults –not that I had but just grasp the metaphor and you'll be fine.

Bored out of my skin and not feeling very charismatic at the moment –did I ever?- I started to look around, let my eyes feast upon the marvelous view of about twenty boys playing soccer. Oh yeah! Apart from being a part-time anorexic with an unfriendly aura, I am also gay and almost proud. Just thought you should be warned. So, as said earlier, I allowed my eyes to undress a few of the much tanned bodies and slightly muscled legs. It wasn't too hard because most of them didn't have their shirts on. Yeah! That's the spirit! Off with those shirts. Hey! I'm lighting up. See what a nice view can do to a person.

There was one of the players that caught my attention. I just had to laugh or at least snort. It sincerely seemed like he'd bought his hairdo at a 'used by Diana Ross and the Supremes' auction. I just don't get why people wear bushes over their heads. Life has many mysteries but that and the creation of reform schools have got to be the most incomprehensible mysteries amongst all. This guy had a great body –or so it seemed from a few feet away, more like twenty feet away- and the Bigfoot-furred turban completely ruined its affect. Well, so much for him.

Suddenly my vision was blocked. Just like when rainy clouds cover the shiny sun, my momentarily happy mood was sent down the drain by this irritating shadow, form, presence. Preparing my glare, I slowly lifted my head, ready to prance on whoever had had the courage to confront my lone self. My glare took in dirty running shoes, a pair of very feminine but strong legs, jean shorts, a sporty tee-shirt and a shoulder-length mane of fiery red hair. She extended her arm towards me, presenting me with a slightly sweaty hand. I lightly seized it with the tip of my fingers, obviously demonstrating my disdain, and tried to smile. She seemed nice enough after all, especially when compared to all the other squeaky high-pitched soprano girls I'd come across today. Really she did. Maybe I'd give her a chance.

"Hi!" she started with a gleeful smile playing on her lips. "My name's Sora. We're in the same English class."

"Yamato Ishida" I responded without much emotion evident in my voice.

She let my hand drop and spoke a little more, her expression as joyful as ever.

"I saw you watching the soccer game and wanted to know if you felt like joining in?"

I was shocked. Usually after the name exchange the next sentence to be spoken was 'you're the new guy, right?' Really, it wasn't that often that it wasn't.

"I'm not really good at ball games."

"Oh!" she said knowingly. "Well, we all passed through that stage and we could teach you some tricks. I'm sure no one would mind and we have good players as well as bad players out there. It's just for fun, you know."

I hate it when people don't accept a refusal.

"Nah! Listen I'm not that good with sports. It's just not my area."

I guess she got the picture because she let it the subject drop. I wondered what she would bring up next.

"Anyhow, that's your thing man."

Short awkward pause-

"See that guy running with the bushy brown hairdo?" she continued and noticed she was pointing that guy I'd been inspecting earlier. I nod. "That's Tai. If ever you're lost or you feel like going out and meet people, just ask him or me and we'll be glad to include you, alright?"

Nice offer but no... I nod.

"Well, see you 'round."

I grunt in response and she left. Short and sweet; I like that in a conversation. It lasted about thirty seconds and she said everything she had to say without any gigantically uncomfortable moments. I guess I could get to appreciate her. Now repeat after me: Not like, a-ppre-ci-a-te.

I continued to slowly sip my water, watching the soccer game. Diana Ross –Tai was it?- was pretty good. Well, if you judge by the fact that he made a lot of passes and a hell of a lot more of scores –and I do think that that's how players are judged- than I do believe he could be considered as being good and you don't have to be a soccer addicted freak to know that, right?

The bell rang out; the lunch hour was over. At least I'd been able to enjoy to clear sky and the fresh breeze before returning to captivity. I could choose to skip the afternoon, but that would be taking the easy way out. Gotta face the challenges if you ever want to get something out of life. As hellish as it may sound, you've got to face the day.

_-end of chapter 1  
_  
Author's note: Well, I really do hope you've appreciated this first 'intro' chapter. This is my first Digimon fic so critics please go easy on me.

Anyhow, just tell me what you think. If I went overboard a little or a lot or not at all (please! ;... ) and if I should continue. Oh, and if I do -continue that is- I promise that the chapter will be longer. Please keep in mind that this is just an intro.

I hope to hear from you.

_Black Mirror_ :


	2. Of Lockers and Pecilcases

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 7th of August 2004

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to now him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence, Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter II _

I sluggishly picked myself up and turned to face my new school.

"Fucking math classes" I mumbled while heading for the back door that lead to the locker room. Well, it wasn't really a room. I'd been told by one of the many annoying students that it used to be the gymnasium and was turned into a giant locker area when the school had gathered enough money to be able to extend its surface and build a new gym and cafeteria. Useless knowledge that enters my brain every day.

Brooding, I made my way to my locker. It wasn't too hard to find yourself in this place. Everything had been well thought out unlike the institution I'd formerly been in. Now that was hell! Actually, I didn't even know _why_ I was heading for my locker. It was, aside from a few old chewing-gums and previously scribbled papers, empty. There were also quite a few messages written with permanent crayons that no one had bothered to paint over that had been left over and forgotten throughout the years by students who thought they were cool and disobedient while doing so. By reading these neglected notes, you could effortlessly picture in your mind what kind of person had written it.

Seven more minutes before math class. The first bell was only a warning; I'd learned that much through the day. Between each period we had a ten minute break.

I threw my half-unwrapped sandwich and empty water bottle in my locker and went on with reading the messages which I had not had time to decipher yet. Some where old, they'd been written quite a few years ago and the permanent ink was starting to ware off.

_St-Matthew's high _accompanied by a smiley face. The common joke: instead of St-Matthews High, the students who hadn't yet bothered to get a well-functioning brain would write St-Matthew 'is' high. Get it? I know, teenager lack of potential interest but who can blame them. It's just a phase, right? Just remember this: we are the future. It makes me freak out, that's for sure!

_Hey, you got my old locker! You just might be the luckiest person on earth. And if you aren't lucky, well that's just too bad for you! _Well, that was different. A little egocentric, but kind of original in its own twisted way. Right? Some people think that everything evolves around them. This guy was probably one of those twisted people.

_We love you, Joey!!! You're such a sweet heart! _Little kisses and hugs... blah... blah... _Joan, Mary and Tamara. _Well, good to know you Joey –or not...

_Do not conform. Be free! _Stupid teenage bullshit. _Teachers suck and only want all of us to conform. Resist and be free. Live free or die! _Wait, wasn't that the motto of the New-Hampshire? Signed: _a free man. _Not a pleasure to meet you.

I'd left a little presence of myself also in this locker. I'd stuck my second photocopy of my schedule on the locker door. See, even I can be artistic!

Then, I noticed a message hidden in one of the corners. I think it was the longest one there and it seemed to be a poem or something of the sort. It looked as though this person didn't want to get caught because what other reason would there be for hiding his or her precious little rimes. I tried to read them and I guess this is how it goes:

_The razors and the dieing roses plead_

_I don't leave you alone_

_The demi-gods and hungry ghosts_

_And god, god knows I'm not at home (1)_

Weird yet intriguing. I just felt like asking this person what he had meant. I know some people write poems –actually it doesn't really rime, but oh well!- and don't really pay attention to what they're writing about but this one seemed to be different. It seemed to go deeper than you could guess. And the worst part is that I liked it. This must be the work of another guy who just got out a mental institution. Yep, that's pretty much what we all sound like.

I was going to move on to another message when my reading was interrupted by an offending hand tapping me on the shoulder. Hey, that hand is trespassing! Annoyed, I turned around with a death glare, ready to attack.

Well, well, well, Diana Ross. What a pleasant surprised! I finally got to see him from up close and with a shirt on. Not bad... not bad at all. I could live with this face hanging around me.

"Hi!" he said presenting me with his hand. "I'm Taichi Yagami. Sora told me she'd talked to you about me and I felt like meeting you face to face." And what a kindly gesture _that_ is. "Anyhow, you have my old locker." His grin enlarged, if that was ever possible.

He gave me a friendly slap in the back and I almost growled back at him. This guy was taking up too much space. Go bother the Supremes, will you!

"See" he said pointing something with his finger, "that's my old message."

Curious, I followed the direction his index pointed in. I read the message, knowing I'd read it not too long ago.

_Hey, you got my old locker! You just might be the luckiest person on earth. And if you aren't lucky, well that's just too bad for you!_

Ah! Yes, this message suits him very well. I could categorize him immediately: egocentric spot-light hoger. He must be on one of the school's sports team. I can just see it now. My very creative imagination can effortlessly picture him with the oversized sports coat and everything. Picture perfect!

Unbeknownst to me, Diana Ross was still hovering, blabbering his mouth off while I mentally created his very own personality portfolio.

"Oh! So you have maths right away too, huh?" he asked, peering over my shoulder at my schedule on the locker door. I damned myself for being artistic for a single second that day and deciding to stick it there. I didn't want to have this idiot following me around all day.

"Come on! I'll show you where the class is." A great grin appeared on his face anew. God, it seemed like his face would crack from 'overuse of smile'.

"I don't need an escort" I bluntly threw his way. Funny, his smile never left.

"Of course you do!" Now, his grin was so wide that it forced his eyes too close because it was taking up too much space in his face. All I felt like doing was smacking him silly. Don't ask! Just keep up with my constant chattering.

I grabbed my pencil case and a binder in which I'd placed a few sheets of paper to take some notes. I hadn't done so all morning, but maybe I could get myself to start now.

Um... math, who gives a shit anyways!

I grumbled but mutely followed as he ran through the long pastel blue corridors. I swear, you'd think this school is a giant bathroom. Blue! Goddamn blue everywhere. I'm not saying that I dislike blue, but my tolerance or 'undislikeness' of the color has got its limits. Where I come from –yes! That place with the ill-behaving students- the walls are white or grey. Everything seems cleaner and sanitary that way. Don't ask me why, I just know it does. At least it sure as _hell_ does not seem like your walking around in an enormous lavatory all day long.

Diana Ross turns towards me, probably to check up on me, see if I was still following. I'd gotten a little lost in the crowd, but I could still manage to detect his bushy hair through the mass of curious manes in front of me.

"Hey!" he tried to catch my attention again. "Come on, slow poke, we're gonna be late."

With that, he grabbed hold of _my_ pencil case and yanked it out of my hand. He than proceeded to run off with _my_ pencil case in hand as I stood far behind watching him slither through the crowd with _my_ pencil case in hand: realization finally hit me. That was _MY_ pencil case!

"Hey!" I yelled, asking myself why I hadn't found anything more suitable to scream. I could have said bastard, jerk, idiot, brainless freak, jackass... or I don't know what insult. And I could only come up with 'hey!'. There goes part of my antisocial façade. It just came crumbling to the ground in a second. Great! I sure as hell was never talking to him again.

Realizing that I'd been gapping like an idiot in the middle of a hoard of superficial adolescents who mentally demanded that I move out of the way in order to get to their respectful classrooms on time, I snapped out of my trance and ran down the hall, following the dim-witted, idiotic ball-fetcher.

He turned into a classroom a few doors away from my current position. Utterly pissed off and having to blow off at least a little steam, I yelled at him just as I turned the corner to enter the room.

"Give me back my fuckin' pencil ca-"

The words died in my mouth. Fifty eyes were watching me intently as I stood there, gapping like a fish out of water.

"Hello. Mister" the teacher picked up a piece of paper and read, "Hi-shi-dah, I presume."

I swallowed hard. I realize now how stupid I must have looked. My face flushed red and my breath short because of the short race; my mouth practically wide open and in mid-sentence; a slightly awkward mid-running pose... Ridiculous. Ten points off the antisocial chart.

"Y-ye-yes" I mumbled. Great another two points off.

Third desk of the fourth row, right beside the windows: his grin was both innerving and nerve-racking. Don't you worry I'll get back at you. Count on it.

"Well then" the teacher, who by the way seemed like a very tidy character, debuted, "why don't you go take a place beside that boy over there, mister" he looked at his paper again through ridiculously small reading glasses "Hi-Shi Dah."

_Ishida! _Is that really so complicated. Repeat after me 'I-shi-da'. Yes, that's better. Now, again. One last time maybe.

Wait! Who does he want me to sit beside?

I followed the finger. Yes! You have guessed correctly who it was pointed at, but I couldn't believe it. This just couldn't be happening. It just had to be there, because in that direction, it was the only available desk.

Innocently, I asked, stumbling with my words yet again:

"Wh-where?"

The man replaced his reading glasses and cleared his throat. He did not seem very pleased.

"Third desk of the third row."

_No! _That was just fuckin' unreal. I was either in a very unpleasant dream –maybe even nightmare- or I was just being paranoid and nothing had really happened today and my life was just a makeshift of my own imagination and I was actually a human slave working part-time at a Martian diner. I finally voted for none of the above.

"Here, Hi-Shi-Dah" that incompetent idiot called to me with a slightly mocking tone of voice that only I could detect.

I cross my arms in front of my chest and walk towards my newly assigned desk and drop down on the chair.

This reminded me of the message that idiot had written in my locker when it had been his last year:

_Hey, you got my old locker! You just might be the luckiest person on earth. And if you aren't lucky, well that's just too bad for you!_

Nope, I wasn't lucky. _Hell_, I was about as unlucky as a guy who almost got hit by car but runs out of the way only to be hit by a truck.

As I throw my schoolbag on the ground, the teacher starts to talk and write on the chalk board. Well, that was a very unkind greeting. What an uncharming teacher, not that I really cared. They were better when they kept their teaching in the lines of the subject. I don't want to know that their cat was kidnapped, that their dog has been yet another poor victim of food poisoned or that their child has chickenpox. I _don't_ care!

Something hits me on the side of the head and I turn to scream at both the object in question and at the suicidal freak who dared threaten me with this... pencil case?

I turn my head to the side and notice that Diana Ross is gazing my way with a huge grin on his face. I feel like baring my fangs at him. That is, if I had any fangs at all.

I prepare to punch him square in the face when a voice stops me:

"Mister Hi-Shi-Dah, are you planning on staring lovingly at your neighbor for the entire length of this class or are you soon thinking of starting to write your notes. Know that, though you are new in this school, I will not be any easier on you than any of the other students."

_Lovingly?_ Who was he kidding? A few faint laughs can be heard. Diana Ross has a cornered smile on his face.

I grab my pencil case and take out a pencil; a small piece of paper falls out.

I unfold it and read. The writing is bad, almost unreadable actually but I've always been good at figuring out other people's style of writing, not matter how ugly they are.

_See! We were just meant to be together!_

This day was going to be _hell_.

_

* * *

_

_-end of chapter 2_

(1) This is the song Touched by Vast

Author's note: Yay! Another chapters out. Took me some time, but at least it's out.

I was very pleased with the reviews I got for the first chapter and am hoping to get replies from some of these people again, telling me if I'm getter better, worse, or just being stable and fine. Oh, I haven't taken the time to correct all of my mistakes so just bear with me or else you would have waited a while because I hate correcting my own texts. Hope there aren't hat many mistakes.

Not much to say apart from: I really hope you liked it. I really do!

Ps: please review if you have a minute or two because, I know pretty much all author's say this, but it really gives us the ideas and the energy to sit in front of our computers and write. Every review is like a boost of energy that cannot be obtained by drinking energizing juices. Yep, they're like magic. So please, review if you've got a few minutes.

Reviewer's message:

Violette Mai: Don't worry, the plot will pick up after a while. It might take some time, but eventually, you'll start sensing that something is going on. I'm not telling you anymore until then. You'll just have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed and please keep reviewing.

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Well, there you have it. The update! Did you like? Did you not? Just tell me please! ; Yes, I'm kind of desperate and feed of reviews, like most of the author's on this site. --

Dark Willow: I'm glad you find it fun to read. It's quite fun to write too. ; Well hope you liked it and I really hope that you review again.

nEo-cHaN Yay! You like! big smile Me like that you like! Just tell me if it's keeping up with your expectations (if you have any) or not.

Angel Reid: bonk Who's the shoe thrower? Hey! All this banging on my head has given me more inspiration. Thanks! Cookies for you! Hope you enjoyed your encore and hope I get an encore from you too!

WildfireFriendship0: Taichi and Yamato will definitely be together at one given point, but that wont happen for a while. We can sense a little something in this chapter, but not much coming from Yamato. Well, at least they've met! Hope to hear more from you soon.

Redvind: Yup yup yup, I'm working on it... getting Taichi and Yamato together that is. Slowly but surely. Don't want things to be rushed into action, now do we? Please review again and I really hope you enjoyed.

Yakari Taito: Thanks for the compliment. Here it is, chapter two. I really hope you enjoyed and that you'll let me now either way. :)

yams41: I'm really glad you like the way I portray Matt because I wasn't exactly sure it was, well, accurate, in a way. But I'm glad that you like it. It gave me quite a boost for this chapter. Thanks! Review again please!

Destiny's Lot: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat (just like the tiger from Frosted Flakes)! I'm very glad you like it. I hope you like this one too! Please keep reviewing.

yamatoforever: I hadn't even thought about half of the things you've mentioned in your review. I'm sorry I mislead you in the beginning, but no, Yamato has not been raped at all. As explained, his parents' divorce and his forced separation with his brother lead him over the edge. That was the reason he spent nine years in a 'reform' school. You'll see, things will pick up at one given point. Hope you enjoyed! Please keep reviewing. It's quite interesting to see what other people think will happen.

* * *


	3. Of Furballs and Omelettes

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 12th of October 2004

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to now him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

__

_Chapter III _

__

As soon as the bell rang, loudly announcing the end of our school day, I grabbed my few discarded sheets of paper and left the classroom in which I'd wasted a precious hour of my _oh so_ not really _tight schedule_. Now, all I wanted was to get home. At least I'd had enough luck not to have that bushy-haired kid in my last class again in second and third period. What I wouldn't have given to just slaughter him in math class. This is the first time –or so I think- that I've threatened someone I've known for less than a day. Actually, make that less than a quarter of a day.

I headed for my locker, mindless of the obvious voices that whispered behind me. A hoard of students were smashing one into the other as if the hall had been an enormous boxing ring though, at least, in boxing the competitors are not allowed to use weapons of any sorts apart from their fists. Here, on the contrary, anything became a weapon used to break up the crowd and forge a pathway to their own locker. Binders, dictionaries, ultra-heavy schoolbags, extra-pointy metal rulers... Actually, to watch them go was quite amusing. Wait, let me rephrase that: it was _pathetically_ entertaining.

Just as I was starting to enjoy the show, I managed, much to my annoyance, to notice something coming for me at a very prompt speed. That had got to be the point where I learned a extremely valuable lesson concerning this Tai fellow; he was not one to give up easily, that is if he gave up at all.

Almost screaming out in horror, I grabbed my bag from my locker –I'd finally managed to break through the crowd yet with much difficulty- and violently pushed through the hoard, running in the opposite direction, making a beeline for the green exit sign right above the doors since I couldn't see the doors at all through the enormous masses of very colourful hair. God! What a long sentence. I'm almost as much out of breath from reading it than from actually doing the actions I mentioned. I've got to get better at this punctuation thing. Alright! Never mind that and back to the story...

Thinking about now, I estimate that my feet must have touched the ground about two times during my entire sprint on a perhaps fifteen to twenty feet long distance. Maybe I have Olympic potential...

When I could clearly state that the walking-bush was no longer in sight, relief fell upon me like a ton of bricks. I threw my schoolbag to the ground and let myself drop down beside it. I never knew such a short yet speedy marathon could drain me so much.

Panting and sweating, I sat in all my glory like Buddha on his golden thrown and mumbled a brief:

"Well, that did it."

After a few moments, I gathered enough courage and energy stand and walk back home. Throwing my schoolbag over one shoulder and tying my jean-jacket at my waist, I tried to regain a somewhat normal pace.

I tried to think, but my mind kept bringing me back to the same subject and it irritated me greatly. Now that I had gotten rid of Tai, my mind just didn't want to think about anything else, though I have to admit that it is pretty traumatizing. I'd been at St-Matthews High for a single fucking day and I already had a potential stalker. I don't know how I get myself in these positions, but it seems like I have a gift to attract unwanted presences.

One foot dragging behind the other and so forth, I aimlessly analysed the surrounding area. This would, after all, be a road that I would have to follow for at least a year. One or two convenience stores, a broken-down and obviously out of business pet-shop, a barbershop that seemed to have been taking out of an old fifties movie with partially erased pictures and a little red and white twirly-thing –I could actually picture a fifty-years-old Humphrey Bogart coming out with a whole new hairdo, though I have absolutely no clue as to what the hell he'd be doing in this pitiable, sorry-excuse-for-a-town kind of place-, a liquor store that seemed to be mostly out of stock... great neighbourhood, dad!

I'd heard quite a few stories about St-Matthews High. It wasn't exactly what you'd call an elite school. It was more like a place where students coming from poverty-stricken neighbourhoods gathered to learn a thing or two only to realize that, a few years later, they hadn't learned anything at all. How did dad call this place? Oh yes! My hometown... and there was absolutely nothing homey about it.

Thirsty and knowing that I had a few quarters somewhere in my schoolbag, I halted in front of one of the convenience stores. Just as I push the door open, an add stuck on the window caught my attention.

_Music group looking for a guitarist. You have to own a guitar and be able to play at least a few cords... get the pictures. If you're still interested, call me at 6-._

A band, huh? Well, that could be interesting. I' d been self-learning the guitar for a few years now and had progressively gotten moderately good. Now don't get me wrong, I don't usually brag... I really have become not too bad at it. I'm not saying that I'm, Jimmy Hendrix or Keith Richards, but I'm not that bad at all.

I rummaged through my pockets and took out the pencil I'd hastily slipped in there when that _thing_ was coming towards me at a lightening speed that truly wasn't humanly possible now that I think of it. I looked at the number once more and took note of it on my hand. I didn't really feel like finding a sheet of paper and it would be harder to loose it, unless it erased itself.

Being in a band, that could be interesting...

Now, I can already see your chain thoughts going like "but I thought you were an antisocial kinda guy and being in a band usually makes people popular, no?" Well, I have to admit that popularity can't be that bad. It's not that I'm against being with other students and having friends, just that I know that no one is truly trustworthy. I've been let down too many times to actually keep believing in good natured teenagers with good intentions.

The walk home seemed to shorten a bit. That's usually what happens when I'm lost in my thoughts. Soon, I could see parts of the apartment building appearing at the end of the street. It wasn't long until I was inside the residence and hiking the stairs up to the third floor –the elevator always seems to take an eternity-, number in hand and dreams in mind.

As soon as I'd unlocked the front door, I headed for my room and picked up my guitar. I scratched the strings once or twice and started tuning it. I didn't really have a very good ear, but I used my harmonica to make sure my notes were right on.

Suddenly, sending a few shivers down my spine, the phone rang. Once, twice... I didn't feel like answering. I usually don't. I knew the answering machine would take it.

"_Hi, you've reached the Ishida residence. Please leave us a message after the tone."_

"Hi Matt" my dads voice filled the small apartment. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to have to work late again. I'm really sorry, but I'm completely overbooked. There's yesterday's leftovers if you want any or there are some eggs and whatever you feel like eating. I'll have a surprise for you when I come home and don't forget to do your homework. I'll be home at ten."

I knew it. It would be one of those eat-Chinese-leftovers-alone days. Well, no matter. I'd have enough time to work on my guitar pieces and I wasn't really hungry anyway.

Some words came into my mind, like an unresponsive melody:

_The razors and the dying roses plead_

_I don't leave you alone_

_The demi-gods and hungry ghosts_

_And God, God knows I'm not at home_

The lockers...

I started a melody. A few, easy notes. A few, simple strokes. The strings sung. A sad melody. Melancholic, brief. Simplicity, improvised simplicity. Nameless, unwritten... forgotten. Already, forgotten. Dead. Killed.

Forgotten...

As if I'd always known.

Someone's singing. The lyrics are mumbled... not clear. Hesitations. Quick breathing, gasps. Soothing, relaxing. Wait. That voice. I know it. It's my own.

* * *

A few hours later, I awakened and realised that I'd fallen asleep with my guitar in hand. My father was home: I could hear him mumbling about Chinese in the kitchen. I sat up, passed a hurried hand through my hair and slowly stood up. I immediately almost fall to the ground: I guess my legs must have fallen asleep due to the weird position I'd remained in for five hours or so.

I regained my balance and placedmy guitar on its stand. Gazing at my room, I realised that it might be time to do a small cleanup. Everything seemed to be pilled up everywhere. Boxes that were still filled with my possessions, clothes that had not yet been hung because my father had forgotten to buy hangers, a few pictures (TK and a family portrait)... That's what happens when one moves and has to go to school the week right after. Now, you try telling that to my father!

Sleepily, I greeted him with a stifled yawn:

"Hey, Dad!"

"Oh! Hey Matt. Thought you were asleep. Sorry to have waken you up."

I brushed of the comment:

"Nah, that's alright."

He turned towards the fridge, head practically embedded in it, the small light bulb from inside lighting up his tired face where an impressive collection of stress wrinkles and odd shadows is gradually carving itself..

"Oh!" He exited his small hiding place. "I've got something for you."

I didn't respond. I couldn't think of anything to say. It was too early to say thank you and too late for questions since he was already walking towards the front door. He opened it slowly and brought in a box. Another box, might I add.

"Here you go!" he exclaimed, dropping the box into my hands.

I stared at it a few moments, curious. What could it be. We didn't have that much money to spare and so... I wondered.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

I nodded. Tentatively, I placed it on the ground. I kneeled beside it and, slowly, as if afraid, tore open the cardboard. The box was old and filled with small holes. This fact only made me wonder more. That meant that the present had not come in this box but in another.

At first, I saw nothing. Suddenly, in the right corner, a shivering ball of fur appeared. I hesitantly picked it up and gazed in wonder. A kitten. A tiny ball of orange fur. Big blue eyes looked up at me lovingly. He stopped trembling.

"In order to keep you company while I'm not there" my dad said.

"D-dad-" is all I managed to answer.

A kitten. _My_ kitten?

"Well, I'll let you two to get better acquainted."

He walked towards the kitchen again. Probably intending to prepare the diner he'd begun earlier.

The little orange fur-ball gripped at my shirt with his claws and hiked into it. The soft, feather-like brushes tickled my stomach and I couldn't help but laugh. Cautiously, I removed him from his cocoon and placed him on the ground.

"That's private property."

I smiled a little as he looked up at me, head completely surrounded by a mass of unruly fur, a white collar that extended to the tip of his paws. He meowed and climbed up my leg. His claws dug into my skin, but I didn't mind. It didn't really hurt that much. He settled there and, after a minute or two, promptly fell asleep.

Like a little light at the end of a very dark tunnel, I could now see myself coming home every night and not minding the loneliness. Eating Chinese and even sharing Chinese. Playing music for other ears than solely my own. It may be have just been a cat, but I knew that now I had someone that would listen. Someone that wouldn't forget. A little hope.

"Matt!"

My dad's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"What did you eat for diner? You didn't eat the Chinese 'cause it's still all here."

Oops! Make up a lie, quick! The _eggs_! Something with eggs-

"Um... I made myself an omelette."

I clearly hear someone rummage through the fridge and than pause. A moment of silence, a theatrical pause...

"Get your ass in here and eat!"

I guess I hadn't been very convincing, huh?

* * *

_-end of_ _chapter 3_

Author's note: Well, there you have it: chapter 3. Yeah! I'm getting good at this. My chapter are taking less time to write. Slowly but surely, I shall one day be able to get one chapter up per week or two. _That_, ladies en gentleman, is my _goal_! Ha ha ha ha!!! think about how a maniac scientist would laugh and insert this sound in the text... thank you

Alright, that's that and now scroll down to your personal message and if you didn't find the time to review but still have read and appreciated, well here's a great thanks to you!

Reviewers:

**Angel Reid**: No!!! More _shoes_!!! How _dare_ you threaten _ME_, great support of taito/yamachi! Oh well, I'll just have to keep the chapters coming if I don't want an avalanche of hurtful shoes to be dropped on my head. Yup, I'll just have to keep up. ; Thanks for the review!

**Tyson FoxFlame: **Funny... I'll have to check out your story. Kinda of a prequel to mine, huh? Just kidding. Anyhow, I'm very glad you like it and hope you review again. Thanks!

**najA-bullet-w-butrflywings:** Wow, that's not an easy penname to write! Are you, by any chance, referring to the song 'Bullet With Butterfly Wings' form the Smashing Pumpkins? Just wondering...

Anyways, thank you for the review. The 'this is just getting better and better' really made my day. I'm also glad you like the humour. Keep reviewing!

**Melissa-T:** Wow! Your review really made my day a lot brighter (and I'm not saying it wasn't bright only that it made it brighter... right?). And it doesn't matter if your crazy cuz it only makes the review funner to read. Really! And about the angst thing, actually, you'll e angsting later. Right now, it's introduction time and more less funny sappy romance in the beginning. Don't know when the romance will arrive, but right now it's just sappy and sweet humour. Very glad you approve! Keep reviewing cuz I can't wait to hear more from you!

**minnermon:** Well, there you go. Chapter 3! I really hope you like and let me know!!! Get the picture ;- Thanks for the review!

**Meg-chan2: **Really? You like Yama's point of view? Yay! Well, I'm glad. I didn't really know if I was going all little bit too much ooc or not. But I'm reassured. If you like it, than I must be on the right track, right? Thanks for the review.

**Destiny's Lot:** Where have I heard you pen-name before? wonders Oh well... Yay, you like the sarcastic Yama humour and the Tai goofiness. smile Thanks! Keep reviewing.

**Dark Willow: **You like? Let me know please and thanks for the review. It was greatly appreciated!

**Redvind:** Naw, you didn't sound like you didn't like my writing. Where did you get that idea?- Anyhow, now that they've met, Tai didn't make that good an impression, it seems. Hope you liked! Please review... :)

**KAMUI 4EVER SO HOT:** Yup! _RAPE WARNING_. You'll see who it is when I get there but I have to mention that it will take a while until that happens. I just decided to warn everybody in advance just to be sure. And now, I introduce an element of suspense... dun dun dun... thanks a lot and don't forget to review please!

**Blue Tajiri:** There!!! You satisfied! Now, makes herself as small as a mouse please don't kill me... Thanks for the review!

**Kiy-chan:** Oh! You're my new idol! I can't believe a person can be so nice in a review. I don't highly approve of the way I write because English isn't my first language and so.. mistakes occur and sometimes my vocabulary isn't really appropriate, but what the _hell_! You just gave me one of the biggest confidence boosts I've ever had the pleasure of receiving. And therefore, you are my idol!

I'm glad to hear that, even though the school is overused (in Digimon also), you still gave it a try... I'm also very happy that you find that all the characters are pretty much IC though with an original twist. Hey, I gotta leave my mark somewhere!

I really really really hope to here more from you. Thanks for the boost, the feedback and the kind remarks!

**Seph Lorraine:** Well, there you have it. The events of chapter 3. Not much romance here, I'm afraid. But it'll come... no worries. I promised you Taito didn't I! Please keep reviewing!

**Hipa:** Tai get inside Yama, huh? I'm I really suppose to believe that that isn't in the sense I'm thinking... _Really_? Right-

Well, don't worry too much about Tai. You'll see how everything turns out in the end. Please keep reviewing.

**yamatoforever: **Yup, there will eventually be rape. And yes, that would be very hard on Yamato since he isn't as tough as he pretends to be. In fact, he's probably well, under that and frightened. I know I would be had I just come out of an institution for disturbed people teenagers. Well, glad to see that you like it and that the rape warning added a little suspense to it all.

**DawnAurilain: **Yup, sarcastic humour, never can get enough of it, though there doesn't seem to be a lot in this chapter. Oh well! I'll put more in the next. Hope you review again and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	4. Of Mohawks and Remorse

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 31st of October 2004

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to now him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter IV _

As the loud beeping tone woke me up with a start at seven AM the next morning, I rapidly shot one arm out of the warm covers and threw it against my alarm clock, trying to hit the snooze button but knowing that I would probably fail miserably and have to actually open my eyes to be able to see where it was located. That's what usually happens when you get a new alarm clock. You have to get use to it. My old one broke when we moved and my dad had it replaced with this one. The snooze button is but a tiny dot amongst all others; radio, alarm, time, tuning, CD player, am/fm mode, play, pause, next, stop... you get the picture, right? It is red, but what good does that do when you're in the dark and everything just seems pitch-black? I swear, the people who built this thing did it on purpose and my dad bought it also on purpose. They should have written 'I wake you up completely since you have to open your eyes to be able to stop my annoying tone in the morning' on the box. I would have never had opened it and would have had it exchanged for another on the spot.

Well, now that that's off my chest, maybe we can get down to me getting out of bed –after shutting the stupid alarm might I add.

Slightly shaken, I massage my eyes with the palm of my hands, trying to rub out the sleepiness that seems to have made its nest there. A rough _thing_ scrapes my left hip, right where my boxers end; a sandpaper-like texture. Surprised, I bounced out of bed and landed hard on my bottom on the carpeted floor below.

A soft 'pur-meow' alerts me and I look up to see two blue orbs staring down at me questioningly. Last night's events rush back to me in a blur of emotions and happenings.

The soft ball of fur lands on my lap and curls into a little ball. His tail lightly touches my skin as it rows back and forth and small shivers run down my spine. I can't help it; it tickles.

Tentatively touching the pink nose with my index, the big blue eyes open anew and stare at me intently, waiting for me to do something and I'm not exactly sure what that is. Courageously, he jumps off of me and starts sniffing around my room. From one corner to the other and passing through, under or over every discarded objects. He halts by a pile dirty clothing and suddenly jumps back, as if the smell had repelled him.

"Why don't you just tell me face to face that I stink!" I laugh a little. He curls up his nose and grimaces yet again.

I know I have to get up and ready for school, but I sincerely don't feel like it. I could pass my entire day watching this little guy go around and make faces at everything he finds unusual but I gotta get my load of education for the day.

I open a drawer and pull on a sleeveless shirt and than pick up a pair of jeans from a neatly folded pile and put them on also. Scooping up the tiny orange kitten, I gather him in my arms and rub my thumb against his head. Delighted, he purrs and licks my arm with his raspy tongue.

Walking towards the kitchen, I grab some milk from the fridge and pour a little in a bowl. I guess my dad must have thought of feeding him because right beside the stove was another bowl but this one was filled with small brown beads. They don't look too appetizing but who am I to judge. I've never been a cat... or so I think. Yet, I have heard that cats are fond of milk and fish and though I don't have any fish, I do have milk.

While the kitten laps greedily at his milk, I pour myself a bowl of cereal and slowly start eating. For a moment, everything felt kind of weird. It just seemed like this cat had been here forever, as if I'd never been alone. Everything just seemed normal, though nothing was. Ever since I'd had my little –oh! Alright, kind of big- anorexic period, I'd never gotten my full appetite back. I would sometimes skip lunch and I'd never eat breakfast. After being use to not eating, you just can't get your old habits back in a day. I'd never been one to eat a lot anyway. Yet here I was, going to a normal school, having a pet and eating breakfast for the first time in I don't know how many years; and everything felt perfectly normal. Does that sound weird to anyone apart from myself?

I finished up, rinsed my bowl and dropped it into the sink. Noticing the time, I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair.

I was just about done when a soft meow alerted me that I was no longer alone in the bathroom. With a soft thud, the small kitten jumps onto the counter and rushes toward me, almost slipping off a couple of times. He sniffes at my hands, still covered with gel.

"Oh! You want some too, huh?" I inquire.

As I left home that day, I left behind my a very cute kitten with an outstanding mohawk.

* * *

As usual, class was boring. I kept thinking about a certain little fur-ball waiting for me at home. I suddenly realized that I hadn't even named him yet. Better yet, I didn't even know if 'he' was a male or a female.

For the next half-hour, I just kept thinking about names. Weird ones, cute ones... but nothing that really stuck, nothing seemed to match.

I look out through the window. Pollen seemed to be flowing everywhere. That's one thing you just have to hate about spring: the allergies! Just as those thoughts enter my mind, a sneezing fit hits me. I guess its normal to sneeze once or twice but when you start doing it five times in a row –and still counting- you might start thinking about becoming _slightly_ irritated.

I raise my hand up, awaiting another sneeze, hoping the teacher will let me go to the bathroom. This is nothing a little Kleenex won't handle, I hope.

Before I say anything, she nods towards and says:

"Yes, mister Ishida, you may go to the washroom." How did she guess? Oh well, psychic teachers can't freak me out anymore. Try having not only psychic but also strict and absolutely not viable teachers all at once. Now that's something to be scared of!

I run to the bathroom to blow my nose. The harsh toilet paper irritates my skin –doesn't it always? I then wash my hands, trying to waste as much time as I can and look at myself in the mirror. When I see my hair, I can't help but think about the little kitten waiting for me at home. You're probably tired of hiring about _it_, but I just can't help _it_. The knights who say _nee_ would probably hate me by now... get _it_? Oh! Never mind. (1) That's alright, you're just not as cultured as I am. Hey, it's not my fault you don't get it.

Alright, I'll stop being a jerk and just get back to the point –if I ever had any. Why are you reading this?

Anyhow, just as I was walking back towards the classroom, the bell rang and the same hoard that had attacked me yesterday as I unsympathetically tried to reach my locker assaulted me yet again. They just can't get enough of me, can they?

Stuck between schoolbags and hungry students –yes, it's lunch time finally- I try to edge my way through the crowd, hoping to reach the classroom to be able to gather my stuff.

In the end, I decided against trying to reach my personal possessions and instead place my attention solely on trying to dodge every _unconscious_ blow that was being sent my way. I just don't get how so many students can get in one place in such a short amount of time and all be there at the _same_ time. From my immediate point of view, they seemed to be thousands and they were all just waiting to march over me for a first-class place in the cafeteria line. Thank god I'd thought of packing myself a lunch and something good this time: cold macaroni. Don't make any faces: I made it and it's delicious.

I head for my locker instead, thinking of getting my stuff after the hoard of students would have slimmed down.

Reaching it only a few moments later, I see somebody waiting for me there. Or at least I believe he is waiting for me since he's leaning against my locker door, though that may be a pure coincidence.

As I approach a little further, I recognize him. I guess you recognized him too, huh? Yup, none other than the Queen of Motown; miss Ross in.person

"Hey, Yamato!" he exclaims without much enthusiasm. Poor little guy had a rough night?

I don't reply.

"You think I could talk to you for a minute?"

Great, as if I hadn't heard enough out of him. And that's not the worst part: standing there, leaning against the lockers with his arms hugging his chest, he actually looked goddamn cute. Even with the hairdo! Shit! Naughty, naughty thoughts... Now remember, that guy is an idiot who runs after a ball like a little doggy and brings it back with his tail flapping from left to right. No! not that tail!

"Listen," I finally answer "I'm not a very good listener and I don't really have ti-"

"It'll only take a minute or two" he rudely cuts me off. I don't talk that often, but when I do I appreciate not being completely cut off and ignored. Please take note.

I thought up an excuse. I just don't feel like talking and, truthfully, I don't trust my hormones right now. Alright, I might be physically attracted to the guy, but his mental is way behind mine and I'm not saying that I am mentally perfect.

"Look, I've got homework and I really got to get to the cafeteria" big lies "before the lines gets too long and I have to wait an eternity and half to be able to get myself a sandwich."

He looks up at me with understanding, though I can't help but flinch a little. Maybe I am a bit rough on him. He's just trying to get to know me a little better after all, though it doesn't please me too much.

"You're right. Well, I'm sorry to have taken your time."

I was going to add something nice, or at least try but he spoke up again and then walked away.

"You'd better run. That line's not going to be waiting for you make your grand entry. I've got soccer practice anyway!"

And there he goes. Gone with the wind –wait, where have I heard that before?

Fifteen minutes later, I'm under the same tree as yesterday, eating my cold macaroni and waiting for the lunch hour to pass and this day to end. Alone again... but I guess I deserve it this time.

* * *

At last, this was my final class of the day. I was tired and sick of sitting on my ass. At this rate, I'd grow fat in a week or two. Eat and listen to teacher and than eat and sleep and eat and listen to teacher and eat and sleep. It's a vicious cycle that just can't be stopped.

Oh no! My nose is itchy again. Stupid pollen! I sneeze loudly, awaking a few sleepy students who glare at me with angry eyes. If their aggravated stares could kill, I'd almost surely be dead and buried. I felt like yelling 'Hey! It's hard to be subtle when you're sneezing' but I restrain myself. Then, another sneeze joins the first and then a third followed by a fourth. Another vicious cycle that one cannot hope to stop.

"Yamato, go to the washroom, please." This time, I didn't even have to ask.

Awkwardly, I try to direct myself to the bathroom, thrown back a few times by my powerful sneezing. This pollen is powerful stuff: even my head is dizzy and my vision, all fuzzy and watery.

I finally manage to get to the bathroom. I grab some toilet paper and briskly whip my nose then blow as hard as I can. I remember that when I was younger my mom would tell me 'blow just like a dinosaur can roar'. I'm not even sure a dinosaur does roar, but if I were that dinosaur, there wouldn't be any trees or fellow dinosaurs left. I'd have blown them away.

Strangely enough, the sneezing fit did diminish, but it never stopped. I heard a little sniveling noises coming from one of the cabinets and, oddly enough, all the cabinet doors were open. I'm not usually curious and I don't know what pushed me into investigating, but I did and what I found sincerely put a halt to my sneezing.

Sitting in a slowly forming puddle of blood, there was a boy with one hand wrapped around his bleeding wrist.

"Shukkestsu desu-" (2)

It was only a whisper, practically inaudible, but I'd heard it an understood. Being Japanese myself, I understood it clearly though it had been clearly visible before he said anything.

I rush out of the bathroom, running for the nearest room. Bursting in, I simply yell for somebody with a cell phone to call an ambulance fast. The teacher looks at me like I was some kind of deranged psychopath, but I quickly explain the situation in five short terms: somebody. Is. Hurt. Bad. Bleeding.

Everything seems to be blurred in my head. I can't seem to think straight and the only thing that keeps me going is the rush of adrenaline that pumps through my veins.

It wasn't long until all the curious students, forced to remain in their rooms, had their noses squashed against the inside windows, and watched avidly as the scene unfolded before them. I was one of those students.

After I'd alerted a few teachers, they'd forced me back into a classroom –that wasn't the one I'd been in previously might I add- and had left me there, wondering.

They strolled the boy out of the bathroom and down the main corridor, in front of all the gawking onlookers. Everyone wanted to know who it was. It would be the biggest event ever to have occurred in such a small high school and the entire student body would most likely be talking about it for days without end.

The paramedics try to hide his face, but they can't seem to do it properly. We can all perfectly see who it is. I recognize him.

Everybody starts yelling.

"Look, look it's him."

"No, it can't be."

"But we're so close to the finale games."

The yelling creates a completely uproar and the students farther in the back of the classes run towards the outside windows to see the paramedics rush out to the ambulance and sprint to the nearest hospital.

A girl behind murmurs:

"Tai-"

And it's probably my fault...

_-end of chapter 4_

1. You have to have seen the movie _The Quest for the Holy Grail_ by the Monty Python crew to be able to understand this comment. Its simply goes like follows: the Knights who say _nee_ can't stand people saying the word _it_. Yup, that's all there is to _it_... hahaha.

2. I am bleeding-

_Author's note:_ Well, there you have it. The angst has begun, but don't pretend to know anything yet, you might be surprised...

Reviewers:

**Angel Reid:** Well, I am very glad to see that you think everything rocks... cuz if it stoned we'd have problem... don't ask. I'm tired and I want to go to bed and that's what happens when I'm in this situation- Well, thanks for the great reviews and I hope everything still rocks even though Tai gets a little scared in this one...

**Prince Izzy1**: I'd never seen it either actually, which is kinda weird if I think about it. Giving a kitty I mean. I don't know what got over me. Well, less cuteness more tortured minds for me in this one... Hope you liked.

**Blue Tajiri**: I don't know the kitten's name yet... I was thinking about some Japanese term and I think I got it... but I'm still not too sure. We'll see. I'm glad you enjoyed. Well, how about this little cliffhanger?

**Melissa-T:** Yeah! I even got a song! jumps around in circle like a dog chasing its own tail ; I adore your reviews. They're just so motivating. Hope you liked it and you review some more!

**Seph Lorraine:** Actually I don't know anything about the cat yet. But I do know that its name won't be Pat or anything of the sort. I was thinking more in the lines of a Japanese word and I think I've got just the thing, but this chapter wasn't that kittyish and so I'll wait to announce the gender and name... You'll see. Keep reviewing!

**Kero-chan39:** Thanks for the great review. I hope you enjoyed!

**Dark Willow:** Yeah! Getting better and better, huh? Hope you don't mind the angst at the end there. Well, please review!

**Me:** Weird, feels like I'm talking to myself... anyhow! Yeah! A favorite. Happy :3 Oh! Happy person that I am. Please review again!

**DarkAurilain:** Yup, a cute little kitten and more sarcastic humor. Hope you still enjoy it as much...

**Pinkypig:** That's funny. People used to call me Piggy (short for Piggy Tail) because I had long curly blond hair. Your penname (which I find very cute) just reminded me of that. Well, back to the fic, I have to admit that having Tai as a stalker would be one of my life time dreams... so easy to pick out in a crowd! Glad you like it and I hope there's a little more Tai in this one. He's pretty centric at the end there... right?

**KazamaFangirl:** You have a right to be confused and all I can say is... wait and see! I'm glad you've decided to review. I need reviews to write, or else, I don't... They're my writing energy! Well, please keep reviewing. I hope you liked it!

**Towennar:** Yeah! You like!!! Please keep reviewing. BM looks around her to make sure nobody's watching her to closely hahaha

**Tyson FoxFlame:** Hahaha!!! Chocolate! Now I'm hyperactive... jumps around the house, bouncing off both the floor and the ceiling Well, thanks for the great review and I'm very pleased that you liked it. I sincerily hope you like this new turn...

**Redvind:** Don't worry! I did promise there would be Taito didn't I? Just be alert and watch as it unfolds... Thanks for the review!

**Yakari Taito:** Yay! you like the kitten idea. I also find that Yamato seems to be a cat person, though I can't really grasp why... Oh well, thanks for the review and don't forget to tell me if you like this chapter... More reviews please! :3


	5. Of Tears and Aweful Cooking

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 8th of October 2004

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter V _

Even though we merely had somewhere around half an hour left of school, the faculty decided it may be best to send everybody home early. Who would have listened anyway? All our minds were filled with the images of Taichi being rolled out of the building with a bleeding wrist covered with thick bandages. Strangely, contrarily to what I'd thought earlier, no one seemed to be talking about it. Everyone had been whispering about the infamous incident at the moment it happened, but we all seemed to have run out of inspiration or maybe the depths of this act were too deep for most of us to comprehend. I must admit that I have thought about it –committing suicide I mean- a few times, but I've never really gotten around to do it. Call it cowardliness or whatever, but I guess my reasons or my distress just weren't enough for me to want to take my life. Yet, seeing somebody else do it and thinking that that could have been me just didn't fit. The fright I'd seen in his eyes... was this really what suicide was like? Being afraid and lonely? It wasn't really any different from what I was trying to escape, was it?

He just seemed so scared-

The moment the teacher had been able to regain our attention, a girl dropped on the floor beside me, like a deadweight. At first, I thought she was unconscious, but her shaking shoulders convinced me of the contrary. Her red hair gave off her identity. It was Sora, the girl I'd met the day before –had it really only been two days?

Not knowing what came over me, I dropped to my knees beside her and gathered her up into my arms. The students around us observed our every movement as if we were a pair of circus gorillas or characters from their favourite soap-opera. I felt as though I was in a cage made out of human bodies but I knew that Sora needed this. She needed the comfort. Yet, I still felt like a lab-rat.

The teacher broke up the crowd and forced everybody back to their places. She left me and Sora in our little corner, hugging tightly. We were going to wait and see if the principal was going to send us home or not –which was pretty obvious if you ask me.

Sora laced her arms around my chest and held onto me tighter. I won't lie to you and say that I actually liked it, but in this overdramatic moment, it wasn't _that_ bad. I'm not very good with emotions. They just seem to surface sometimes and when they do, I mostly tend to explode. So this instant is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Get it while it's there because it probably won't come back anytime soon. I was pretty unbalanced myself. And why not? I'd only unknowingly aided in a guy's decision to commit suicide. What else could he have wanted to talk about?

"It's all my fault."

Now that surprised me. You see, amazingly, that declaration didn't come from me.

"I messed up everything."

Alright, I was way beyond not comprehending here!

"I shouldn't have-"

Care to explain?

"It wasn't even because-"

Eventually, I got curious. Not just mutely curious as I usually am but talkatively curious.

"Sora, wha-?"

I hadn't even finished that she completely broke down into my arms. Over her sobbing, I could hear the principal announcing to all of the student body and faculty members that we were all free to go, but I would get to the bottom of this first.

As the students walked out, most of them threw one last glance our way, inquisitive. I guess that, for them, this was like one of those 'to be continued' episodes that we never get to see the end of because we miss it the next day. Well, sucks to be you!

"Tai, he-he..."

I hug her a little tighter, wanting to let her know that I won't let go anytime soon and that she could just let down all her barriers and cry herself to sleep for all I cared. Funny how I would never have done this with anyone, much less with a girl. I'm not saying that I dislike girls, only that they tend to dislike me. I've never had that many female friends. I'm like the negative side of the magnet and their the other side, the positive one that is. Yet today everything seemed to be reversed: someone actually wanted to talk to me for a change, that same someone also committed suicide before I ever gathered up enough courage to do so myself and I was the one who was holding the sobbing fanclub. Or so I think that's what she is.

Sora gathered up a little of her dignity and loosened her grips on my chest. She looked at me in the eyes and spoke:

"I broke up with him today."

_What_?

"I-I lead him to this."

They were going out? I was half-drooling over a guy –solely his body, rest assured- who was going out with a girl that was now bawling her eyes out into my arms. Where's the logic in that?

"I told him that we couldn't go out anymore and one thing lead to another and now look where-"

At this point, I must have resembled a fish that has been forced out of his water, mouth gapping and eyes as wide as saucers. I couldn't get my mouth to work correctly, it just kept gapping and my eyes were getting sore.

"Y-you and Tai we-were?"

She nodded. I guess she thought I knew already because her brows knitted for a minute.

"That's exactly why I broke up."

I looked at her, incredulous. Why had they broken up? She was being a little mystery of her own right now. Help me out! I've only been here for two days. I don't know of any history between those two, though it was clear to see that she undoubtedly had some sort of obsessions with him and yet she's the one who broke up... My rambling is giving me a headache.

"Sora I don't get i-"

"Yamato, I'm in love with Tai..."

Alright, well that's a good start. Now, let us check out the first thing written on the 'get a boyfriend' list; you must love him –or so I believe yet I may be nothing more than a helpless romantic. First step has been accomplished.

"-and I suppose he loved me because he said _yes_ when I asked him out-"

We're really getting somewhere now, aren't we?

"-but-"

There's never been a good story without a _but_. Note that there is but one 't' on that but so don't go thinking anything I haven't _written_ and clearly intended to _say_.

"-he never showed me any kind of affection. When we were dating or when we were just friends, there was no difference. He just never displayed any emotions in that 'love' sense. I made all the first steps and it made me wonder if-"

And that's were she cut it folks, falling in despair again with great crocodile tears. So, this brake up thing is probably what Taichi wanted to talk to me about and I, like a perfect idiot, had just blown him off. I never knew that even I could be that dense.

Yet there is one thing I still don't understand: why the _hell_ do I even bother. This doesn't affect me in anyway and I don't want any friends. Especially not the backstabbing one's like all those fresh 'I'm part of a sport team kids. They're good for squat. Hang around each other and do whatever you want to do in those showers of yours but don't _bother_ _me_. I _shouldn't_ care about all of _this, _dammit! I'm becoming as sentimental as a woman who's eight months pregnant though I'm not exactly sure the months have anything to do with it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crowd you so much. I know you like to keep a low profile."

Good guess Sherlock!

"I'll be on my way then. Thanks for the time, Yamato; you're a good listener."

Well, I'll be! I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not –it could either mean 'you should just shut up and listen' or 'you're a nice big fluffy teddy bear that I'd really like to hug again'- but it's still something.

Alright, I now declare that I am an emotional wreck and I don't know if I should laugh or cry about it. All I want right about now is some good hardcore music to bring back that dark, antisocial side of me that seems to have vanished. Talk me out of suicide someone!

* * *

**4:34 PM**

I open the door that leads to my residence. I know, I know, it's not really a residence, it's an apartment, but I hate knowing that I live in an apartment and so I call it a residence. Don't call me paranoid or anything I just don't like it.

I drop my bag and drag my feet along the corridor. Something hits me on the side of my ankle attacks me with sharp _things_. It's funny how every time I mention the word _thing_ it always has to do with a certain cat...

I look down and see an orange fur ball hooked on my ankle and attacking it with open mouth and claws.

Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!Oh! the claws.

I jump around a little, trying to dislodge the kitten and not step on him all at once. Just then, a burnt smell reaches my nose. What the-?

"Hiya Matt!"

Oh no! My father's been _cooking_.

"What great energy and balance you have when you come back from school."

I send him a few well-placed glares and remove the cat with my bare hands. He calmly lets himself fall into my hands and purrs as he rubs his head against my fingers. He gently nibbles at my fingertips, not once hurting me. Such a fine display of kindness after such a ferocious attack. He must be schizophrenic; two persons in one that is. Or maybe he's a Gemini...

_See_ what an emotional and mental _wreck_ I am! I might as well go sit on the couch and watch Passions on television. Well, I could if we had cable.

"What will it be" my dad interrupts, "fried onions on rice or" he drops a pan in front of my face, "Italian spaghetti made with meatballs and linguini?"

I failed to mention to him that if the spaghetti is made with meatballs, it can rarely be considered as being Italian and if it's made with linguini, it can't even be considered as being spaghetti. Oh well!

"Um... not hungry" I whispered under my voice.

He shook his head:

"Nope, ain't going to work!"

Alright, at least I tried.

I tried to bring up the subject of suicide a few times at the table while trying to eat the meal my dad had affectionately cooked -or tried to cook- but I was a little afraid of what his reaction would be like. I didn't exactly want to tell him that I'd probably pushed a guy into committing suicide but I didn't know how else to bring up the subject.

I tried this:

"Dad?"

An orange fluffy thing jumps onto my legs, using its claws to regain its balance.

"Yah-"

"What if somebody you don't really know committed suicide and you were kind of responsible, what would you do about it?"

Great Yamato! That was subtle as hell!

"Yamato, what are you... You're not thinking about committing suicide again are you?"

Hey! What tha... no!

"No, not me."

"Well, it's a pretty nailed down question, but I'd like to know what really happen and then maybe I can help."

I sigh and pass my hand through my hair. This was going to be long.

* * *

Well, I was right, it took an eternity until I was finally over and done with the story. Now my food was cold, not that I really minded. This gave me another reason not to eat it without hurting my dad's feelings too much. Who wants to eat cold spaghetti –or linguini. 

"Well" my dad started to formulate his answer, "I believe you have to go see him and talk with him. Now that you know Sora's version, go ask for his. Do a little matchmaking."

I snort. I don't usually utilize such degrading methods, but that just had to be snorted at!

"Matchmaking, huh?"

"Try it out, why don't you? You might like it and make friends. You'll see, Matt, life isn't as dull with friends around."

There we go with the morale again.

"I'll give you a day off tomorrow. You go see him at the hospital. I'll drop you off there in the morning myself, unless you'd rather take the bus. I can get you a schedule."

And there he goes. He usually blabbers like this for a good ten minutes before he actually comes back down to earth and notices I haven't been listening at all. I was busy petting my little kitty's fur instead, feeling the remains of gel on the top of his head.

Alright, I'll go see Tai in the morning. Wait, since when have I called him Tai?

"You are going to eat that, aren't you?"

I look at him, wanting desperately for him to understand that nothing would make me eat this meal anymore.

"It's kind of gone cold."

He smiles. I get it he didn't understand .

"Well now, that's nothing our dear microwave won't fix!"

Nope, he hadn't understood at all. What great luck I have. Before I ever get the chance to apologize to that brainless soccer player, I'll get food poisoned. And I'm not saying that I will apologize. What should I apologize for anyway. Aw! This is torture, plain and simple. It can't get any worse!

"There you got Yamato. All hot and newly spiced."

I take that back-

* * *

_-end of chapter 5_

_Author's note: _There you have it: chapter five! I was kind of worried seeing that the last chapter had gotten less reviews than the second and the third and I was starting to wonder if the Tai suicide thing was a little too much too soon. But, I decided not to worry about it too much because I have a little twist that might bring back a few retorts, though you'll have to wait for the next chapter to be updated. The 'Matt going to see Tai at the hospital' chapter!

Well, hope you liked :)

I have a few questions and I really need the answers to be able to continue. Maybe not for the next chapter but the sooner the better. First of all, do they ever mention in the second season of Digimon the name of the other members of the Teenage Wolves and how many members are in the band and what instruments they have? In fact, if anybody has any information about Matt's group, can you just tell me please. If we ever want Matt to start rocking well I'd better be well informed first, right?

I had another question but it seems to have slipped my mind. Oh well, if I can't remember it that means it wasn't all that important.

Alright, well, thanks to all reviewers and please review again with, perhaps, some answers to my question. Please :3

_Reviewers:_

**Blue Tajiri:** Yeah! I'm awesome. Thank you lots for putting this story on your favourites list. Hope you're still liking though I now notice that not much happens in this chapter... drats!

**DawnAurilain: **So you liked my little kitty hairdo! I'm glad to hear that! Well, hope you appreciated and thanks for the review! Well, seems like I'm stuck on exclamation points today!

**Hipa**: Glad to see that you're back and you haven't abandoned me!!! :3 Well, caught you by surprise with the Tai suicide attempt didn't I. I'm very happy to hear that. It seems not many people were surprised. Oh well, hope you're still enjoying!

**Pinkypig**: Yes, the major point of that last chapter was mostly Tai getting hurt and not really the fact that he was going to miss out on the finale games, that was a little eside the point. But hey! If you've noticed that little sentence throughout all my chapter, it just proves you've been reading with much attention and I jump with joy! Don't ask, I'm kind of tired! Well, glad you liked and thanks for the review, it gave me quite a laugh!

**Kero-chan39:** Well, thank you for putting me on your favourite story list. You can't possibly know how happy that makes me. Happy isn't exactly the term I'm looking for, but what the hell, I'll live with for a while. I haven't decided if Matt would be allergic to the kitten or not yet. I just don't know. A lot of people have been bringing that up and I hadn't even thought about it. We'll see eventually. Thanks for the review and sorry if I started rambling I kind of got lost in thought for a minute there. ;

**YugiYamiforever:** Yeah! I'm in the favs! jumps around pretending she's a bunny rabbit I just love it when people do that. It just gives you a great boost of energy, just like eating a permanent chocolate bar. Delicious and energizing! Well, that's kind of beside the point, thanks for the great review and please keep reviewing and telling me what you thinking of how everything is going to unravel (if I get to that at one given point before I die of old age and I'm only seventeen... sheesh)... I'm being a little pessimistic-

**KazamaFangirl:** Well, I won't make Matt too depressed for now, but don't worry he'll be depressed as hell later on and about Tai... well, you'll see in the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Prince Izzy1:** Yup, I can't really see Tai as a cutter neither, but... dun dun dun, must wait until next chapter. Hahaha!!! Thanks for the review and don't mind my mysteriousness. Just hope the next chapter won't take too long to write.

**Crazyamzy:** Well, it didn't take me that long to update so the cliffhanger's affect are lessened a little though I really don't think you'll mind. Hope you liked it, though there isn't much Tai at all in this one. Please review!

**Melissa-T:** Yeah! We are building a vicious cycle (is that how you call it? Well it is in French and I don't feel like checking in my dictionary)... 8) Can't wait to hear more from you, your review are so much fun to read and I really appreciate you review so often. Thank you so much!

**Angel Ran:** You sense the suspense (hey that rhymes)! Cookies for you- Thanks for the review and please keep reviewing! I can never get enough!

**Little Wingz:** Hell...o! Well now look who decided to show up. People we'll be thinking that by neko you're talking about the kitten and not me. Hahaha! I laugh at this pityfulness (I am a genius, I've invented a word). But you already know how intelligent I am, don't you. Glad to see you'Ve taking interest in this story. See you at work on Sunday! Hahaha! This will forever be written down and published on the net so don't even try not paying me this is a proof of my hard work (which I have not yet done). I will now shut up...

Neko

**yamatoforever:** Well, you'd figured out part of the plot. Sora had been partially responsible for Tai's act, but you can't be sure of that yet because we don't know what Tai has to say to this. I've taken in consideration the names you've proposed for the kitten but he is neither black nor white, so it doesn't seem to fit. I think I've got an idea for a name. We'll see... maybe in the next chapter... Hahaha! I'm being suspenseful... Thanks for the review and please review again. I'd love to hear more of your suspicions.


	6. Of Superheroes and Hospitals

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 15th of December 2004

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter VI _

I woke up the next morning to the birds singing outside my window. Wait! Let me rephrase that. I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of those stupid crows crowing right under my window, on the neighbour's balcony. Talk about a scratching-your-nails-on-the-chalk-board sound!

Anyway, getting back on track.

I gathered up enough courage to actually get out from my secret hiding place under the covers and stand on my own two feet. I then awkwardly made my way to the window, avoiding the mounts of clothes, dirty and clean, that lay about the floor, and pushed it open, the old paint cracking and falling to the ground, embedding itself in the carpet. Picking up the never-used baseball on the top of my desk, I threw it out the window, directing it at the idiotic black birds. I mentally wished it would hit close enough to actually frighten them because I knew that hitting them dead on was out of the question. Not that I didn't want to only that my lack of talent in throwing things and having them land at the exact spot I had planed complicated things quite a bit in this domain. Finally, I manage to hit the balcony… that is, the balcony at my right were as I was suppose to hit the one on the left. See! This is why I don't play sports! They are nerve wracking and bad for the emotional system.

The birds crowed again, mocking me. Goddamn it! The morning was too young to get utterly pissed.

My stomach grumbled. It still hadn't recovered from yesterday's –how can I put it- over-powering diner. Let's just say that I would be glad to eat something this morning only to replace the awful –wait that doesn't seem to be the right term- revolting taste my mouth still contained. Something filling with a rather strong taste should do the trick.

I headed for the kitchen, almost tripping on a very hungry kitten that seemed to be devouring both her meal and her plate. I actually checked it out last night and she is a, well, a _she._ And no! I am not perverted and I do not usually go around verifying every animal's sex, alright!

Now all she needs is a name. I'll just keep thinking about that. Something should come up or else it'll be kitty for the likes of her.

"So, I am of no more interest when something yummier comes up, huh?"

She barely glanced at me.

"Alright, I get the message. Though I still believe myself to be a yummier sight than the food. I haven't tasted myself yet, but I know you'll one day regret choosing the food instead of me."

I laugh a little at my own comment. I know; I'm pathetic.

I looked at the clock on the microwave: 8:45 am. _What!?_ I would be late for _school_! My clock didn't wake me.

"Goddamn it" I hissed through my teeth. And the worst part is that I know I'm forgetting something. If I've forgotten it, than it must not have been important, or so I thought.

I jumped into the shower, barely taking the time to remove my tee-shirt and boxers, mumbling about stupid clocks and retarded school hours.

Five minutes later, I'm out of the shower and running for the my room; butt-naked and not caring all that much. After all, I am the only here, apart from the cat. I opened the top drawer and practically threw every shirt out of it. No more black shirts. Damn! I'd have to be colourful. Well, no time to despair. I grabbed a sea-blue shirt and threw it on. I then seized hold of a pair of marine-blue jeans and literally jumped into them. Just then I noticed the enormous Superman sign on the front of my tee-shirt. I slapped my head hard with the palm of my left hand. Great! I think I haven't worn this shirt for at least three years now. It was a present from Takeru a few birthdays ago. I just hoped that this logo doesn't mark my reputation. What kind of unsocial person would were the _super saviour Superman_ shirt?

I picked up some socks from the second drawer and not one was the same color. I no longer had white ones since my dad washed them with his red polo-shirt and now they're mostly Pepto-Bismol-pink but I knew I had a few pairs of black, grey and blue one's. Sincerely, I thought to myself, I'll have to put my mind up to washing a little bit of clothes tonight. Just a batch or two.

I rapidly chose a pair of old kaki socks. Better them being old than not the same colour, right? My foot almost passed right through one of them; a huge hole occupied practically the entire end of it. Yup, better old than not the same colour. I stick to what I said. They can't see the holes when I have shoes in my feet anyways. I put them on, trying to avoid the hole to no avail and, ultimately, I only manage to make it bigger.

A certain she-kitten attacked me from the back and bit at the side of my shirt. Right! Chew on Superman's costume, will ya! I patted her on the head, hoping she would let go before she actually ripped it. I may not particularly like this shirt, but it was one of my only hopes to actually have something on today. And I was sure as _hell_ that it didn't come with ventilation holes!

I really thought the little pat on the head would work, but, instead of the shirt's hem, she took my hand as her next target, chewing on it as if it were an inanimate object.

"_That_ is _not_ a chew-toy" I proclaimed out loud, trying to yank my head out of her mouth and very gripping teeth.

After fighting with her for a few moments or two, I decided that my hand had had enough suffering for one day. I picked up an old, and might I add dirty, sock and hypnotized her with it by passing it slowly in front of her eyes and when I was sure that all her attention was devoted to it, I threw it at the other end of the corridor, hoping she would follow. And that she _did_! Speedy Gonzalez himself couldn't have done any better.

At last, my hand was free anew, not free of wounds though for little teeth marks still marred my hand, red and lightly swelling. That'll teach me from leaving my back unguarded. I still had to get use to having a ferocious fur-ball attacking me from every corner of the house. You really can't get use to it in a day or two. It takes time and accommodation, or so I believe. Unless I'm just a slow learner, which could also be a potential reason.

Having finally gotten rid of the cat, I rushed to the bathroom and quickly gelled my hair. Now, let us define this quickly: I used up about three minutes instead of ten. Alright, so maybe I would be a little less presentable then usual, but I'm perfect one way or another. _Right_…

As I rushed back to the kitchen to make myself a very quick lunch, I yanked on the refrigerator door and picked out some ham and the mayonnaise. As I pushed against it, the door swung back to its original, closed spot, something caught my eyes. There seemed to be a rather large paper stuck on the door, hanging as parents do with their children's _wonderful_ scribbles. I did occasionally draw and I did find pleasure in doing so, but I never exposed them, more so not of the refrigerator door. I was way passed _that_ age.

I gave it a second look, long enough to actually decipher what had been written on it.

_Good morning, Matt_

_The bus you have to take is the 219 and here's the schedule:_

_9:00, 9:34, 10:00, 10:34, 11:00, 11:34… you grasp the logic, right?_

_See you tonight_

_Love, dad_

In a sudden rush, everything comes back to me. The suicide, the ambulance, the promise I'd made to dad… everything. And there I was, gapping like an idiot, like a fish out of his tank, mutely reprimanding myself and my short term memory span. What I wouldn't give to be less of a lunatic and more of a… well, more of a something else though I can't seem to figure out what.

Nevertheless, I was just on time to catch the 9:34 bus. I grasped the few tickets my father had stapled to his message and placed them in my pocket none too gently, mumbling a few curses.

I grabbed my bag, dropping my lunch in it, forgetting I wouldn't actually be using it, and headed towards the front door.

* * *

It seemed like our place wasn't too far from the hospital because I burst through the huge glass doors at 9:50 precisely. That was yet another negative side of this new living area which I hadn't taken into consideration. If ever I decided to commit suicide, I knew now that I would have to use something that can act fast kill fast. No overdose on sleeping tablets for me!

Now, where to go?

I stopped at the information desk.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I'd like to know where I have to go to see a patient."

She gazed at me with behind her almost an inch thick glasses, scrutinizing me with her little, beady eyes, looking at me straight in the face and then looking down t my chest. I was glad she couldn't go any lower because the desk blocked her view. She had curly, strange, orangy-gray hair that tumbled on her shoulders haphazardly and skin around her jaw that tumbled practically as much. Her suit, ensemble, seemed to be made out of old curtains and her short neck seemed to loose itself in its high collar. Her lips were tight and red, too red for someone her age, but I'm sure all of this doesn't really interest you at all. Though I must add that my developed fashion sense was horrified by the sight.

"Who is it you wanna see, sweetheart?"

Twitch… brain twitch… wrong use of vocabulary…

"Um…" goddamn it! _Diana Ross_, my brain yelled. "Um-"

"If the little sweetheart doesn't know, auntie here can't help, know can she?"

Her lips twisted in a tight rosebud; a shrivelled and very old-looking rosebud, might I add.

_Taichi… Taichi Yagami!_

"Taichi Yagami!" I practically yelled, surprising both myself and the fashion-wasted woman.

Her face fell into an obvious frown.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You're one of those."

What?

"Room 193 to your right than down the corridor to your left. You can't miss it. It's the only one with a line-up."

She turned her head back down and ignored me completely, rudely. Line-up?

I did as she said, following her directions and the door numbers. Gradually I started noticing more and more people of my age or so. They all seemed to be hanging around. What is the problem with this place. Aren't there any clubs, any public places apart from boring, white hospitals that can provide some fun for these stupid kids. Wait a minute! Why isn't anybody in class? This is a _school_ day after all!

I was curious, I wanted to know what the hell was going on here. What kind of sick people would throw a party in the middle of a health establishment on a school day.

That's when I noticed her; Sora sitting at the far end of the waiting _lounge_. I walked towards her, hoping she noticed me first so it didn't look like I actually wanted to talk to her but more like _she_ wanted to talk to _me_. And why would I want to talk to her anyway? You tell me-

Wish granted.

"Hey, Yamato!" she exclaimed, waving her hand and motioning for me to come sit with her. There's an extra seating place at her side. I don't really feel like it, but I'm really curious and I know that one day my curiosity will kill me. It'll kill the cat too.

I sat beside her without uttering a single word. She looked at me with big, watery eyes and all I could think was: oh no! Not again. But before I can get up and move away, she grabbed my hand and explained:

"It wasn't a suicide" she sniffled.

I gazed at her, astonished but not really looking it. In common terms, isn't cutting your wrist open exactly where the main veins are considered suicide? Well, it was at the institution, believe me.

"H-he was just playing with his scissors and t-they slipped and-" she took in a deep breath and dried her eyes out with the back of her hand, he other hand absentmindedly rubbing against her wrist"-and he asked to go to the bathroom even though it wasn't bleeding yet."

You cut your wrist open with a pair of scissors in the middle of a class and it doesn't bleed, interesting fact. When I become a renowned science worker I shall have to analyse the situation. But since I didn't really care, who the _hell_ gives a _damn_!

"He reached the bathroom and pulled at his wrist because he couldn't actually see the wound and it just t-tarred o-open."

She stared at me with big puppy-eyes, watering as if they hadn't cried enough already. She had some kind of fascination in her eyes. Idolatry?

"Then, then you found him. He wo-would probably have died if you h-had-dn't."

Oh! Great, now she's going to be after me for the rest of my life. The last thing I need is the _I-owe-you-one _cliché sentence.

She dried her eyes again and got up form the chair. She slowly walked towards the next corridor not to far from here, towards the bathrooms.

"School was cancelled today. Most of the students came to see how he was doing" the boy beside me explained. It was funny how I hadn't even asked a single question and, all at once, he'd answered practically all of them.

"We were all pretty much shocked when we tried to believe that Tai had tried to commit suicide. It's just not like him."

_Right…_

"What's the deal with that guy anyway" I asked. "Is he popular or what?"

"Tai you mean?"

"Aa."

The brownish-red haired boy pondered for a minute, his concentration leaving his laptop from a mere second of two.

"Tai is one of the most popular guys in school though he still finds the time to hang with his old primary-school friends, us; Sora, Mimi, Joe and me. Actually, Tai is _the_ most popular guy in school when it comes to sports. Whenever there's a ball or a team member around, all attention drifts to him. He just has that kind of aura that makes you want to know him."

He turned back to his laptop, typing who knows what about who knows who or what. What could a person be writing about in a hospital waiting-room?

"We were all glad there was nothing too serious about the cut. We were all pretty much relieved."

His eyes never left the screen.

"By the way," a hand was extended towards me, "I'm Izzy."

I shook his hand, a little disinterested. There was something that was bothering me. Something that seemed like bottled-up rage, but I couldn't understand what it really was. It was boiling inside me, burning and slowly consuming my cool, relaxed, present attitude.

Not really knowing why, I dropped my bag on the floor and stomped towards that famous room: 193. The line-up of students started yelling at me, calling me names as I pushed passed them all and reached for the knob.

"Wait your turn, you prick."

I turned the knob and pushed the door open. Someone is sitting by his bed and I don't really care who it is nor do I know him. They both gasped, surprised, eyes wide.

Only one thing escaped my mouth:

"Don't _ever_ do _it_ again, got it?"

Big chocolate eyes stared at me intently. He nodded. And I rushed out of the room.

I still don't understand what took over me.

Forgetting my schoolbag, I hurried out of the hospital, heading who knows were to do who knows what.

* * *

_-end of chapter 6_

_Author's note: _And there you have it folks, your Christmas present. Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight (that is, if you're not reading this in the morning… drats ;)

_Reviews: _

**Angel Ran :** Yeah! You like! Well, I'm hyperactively glad you think everyone likes my fic and is just too lazy to review. Makes me smile and feel all goowy inside. Meh! Well, no worries about reviews this times 'cuz I got lots. Happy Black-chan! Well, hope to hear more from you and thanks.

**DawnAurilain : **Thanks for the info. Hope you don't still find it sad…

**Angel Reid : **I'm glad you liked it and I hope you still do Thanks for the review

**Crazyamzy : **Don't worry about the Taito and just go with the flow for now. Thanks for the information and the review!

**Melissa-T : **Thanks for the reassuring, um, how could I call it, review? I'm really really glad you don't think I'm going out of character or out of the way with this fic. Yeah!!! Thank you so much for the review. Always love to hear from you.

**Xiamandelaine : **Yeah! The mowhawk kitty made you laugh. I don't know where that came from, but I'm glad it amused you. This fic is kinda twisted because you can't really say it's funny nor can you actually call it sad. Weird. I just thought about that. Well, thanks for the review and I'm glad you finally decided to drop by.

**Pinkypig : **I don't really know anything about passions so I just played with it a little. It may very well be on normal television. That stupid cat attacked Yamato again. I've been babysitting the cat that inspired the little kitten from this story and she's been attacking me day and night so I had to take it out on someone, right? Well, hope you liked!

**Prince Izzy : **Nope, chuckling about Sora's breakdown wasn't insensitive at all. I mean, I wrote it in a wy that kind of makes her look like a whiny brat. Keep laughing and I'll keep writing! ;

**Kalizuta : **Thanks!!! Hope to hear more from you!

**X5 Vigilante : **Thanks for the info. Finally I got all that I needed. The band will, or should, be coming soon. Hope you still like and thanks for the review.

**HikariandTakeru4ever : **Yup, other people will be coming in as the chapters go on. Well, Izzy's here! Hope you liked!

**Blue Tajiri : **Rustbucket, huh? Well, I'm not sure about though I have been thinking. I think I've found her name though you'll just have to wait and see. Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for the review.

**Little WingZ : **nya nya nya! I got it out on Christmas Day!!! Mewy Xmas, Villa!

**Dark Willow : **You were surprised!!! Yeah! Hope you're still as surprised when learning that it wasn't actually a suicide. Thanks for the review and please keep it up!

**Towenaar : **Thanks a lot!

**Hipa : **You're right, darkness does belong to Yama. But I'm a fucked up person who likes to change things around. Though, not too much, ne? Thanks for the review!

**Lugga : **I have now updated. Hope you liked it!

**Yamatoforever : **Short meeting, huh? Well, I think Matt is getting a little more obsessive over Taichi, or is it just me. Wait, I'm writing it! So take my word for it! Thanks for the review!

* * *


	7. Of Stupidity and Phonecalls

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 15th of January 2004

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter VII _

God! I can be such a prick. I still can't believe I did that. I could have said anything. Exemple:

I could have been supportive.

_Hey Taichi. I can't believe this happened to you. I still owe you a talk. I kind of brushed you off last time but don't worry I'll make it up to you for sure._

If only I wanted to talk to him for other reasons than wanting to check out his ass. Oops! Did I actually write that. Erase the last five seconds from your memories please.

I could have been worried.

_Oh my God! Taichi how are you? I can't believe that scissor just slipped and… and… well, you know…_

Insert small sniffling noises. Yeah, fake tears always work like a charm. Even for guys… girls grovel in front of crying guys. Though I should have figured that out before I became _gay_. Can you actually _become_ gay?

So, I'm getting side-tracked again…

I could have been friendly.

_Hey, Tai, my man! Glad to see you're going to be alright after all. You gave us quite a scare there, buddy. So, you doing good? _

Alright, so that's not really my type.

I could have been loving.

_Taichi, I can't believe I almost lost you. Kiss me, you fool!_

Gasp! Now where did that come from. I'm hearing voices in my head. Help! I'm going insane.

But no! I just had to run in and blurt out:

_Don't _ever _do _it _again, got it?_

God! I am such a _prick_! And now all I want is to head back to that damn room and say something else. I don't know what, but I know I can't just let everything hanging like this. Then again, why should I care. After all, it's not like we're friends or anything. In fact, why did I go in the first place. It _obviously_ wasn't a suicide. So why the hell did I force myself to go?

There I go and get myself all confused again. I do that often enough, don't I?

I look down at my watch, stupid thing that can't even count seconds correctly and just keeps slowing down time. It's as if _it_ believed _it_ could control the world and just slow it down because of _its_ rotten mechanism. Damn the cheap technology. I want a new watch! A nice blue one to go with my eyes.

…

What's _wrong_ with me today?

It's now precisely 10:51 AM and I've just wrung the little bell signalling to the bus driver that I want to get off on the next stop. Ten to fifteen seconds later, the bus stops, almost sending a few old ladies flying through the windshield and I head down the three stairs and my feet finally connect with the hard asphalt.

Spotting a convenience store right in front of me, I rummage through my pockets and find a few discarded coins. One, two, three… Three dollars and forty-six cents, or so it seems. My personal fortune! It isn't much but it's enough to treat myself to something to drink. A little coffee outta set my mind straight. I'm still hoping that one day it'll start working… efficiently that is.

As I push the door, I notice the same address that had caught my attention when coming home two nights ago:

_Music group looking for a guitarist. You have to own a guitar and be able to play at least a few cords… get the picture. If you're still interested, call me at 6-._

They really shouldn't put that add there, it keeps distracting me and, ultimately, I never go in to buy anything…. Though that coffee still sounds tempting.

Again, I wrote the telephone number in my hand, noticing a few marks that remained from the last time I'd written it in the exact same place. I could clearly decipher a 1 and a 4, or was it a 7? Alright, so maybe it wasn't all that clear but now that I had the number anew, I'd get down to business.

I raced home –blessing myself that I had not dropped my keys in my schoolbag as I usually do because, if so, I would have been both locked out and infuriated- and grabbed the phone as soon as I stepped through the front door. Wait, let me rephrase that; I dove for the _stupid_ wireless phone that _should_ have been in its cradle and ultimately _wasn't_ only to have to practically search under every pile of unclassified _junk_ laying in the apartment only to find that _stupid_ wireless phone. Today's moral, kids, is; technology is bad for your health and _stupid_ wireless phones should never have been invented. Thank you. Class is dismissed.

Now, let us get back on track.

What was the name that was on the add again? Well, no time for thinking, the phone's ringing already.

"Yup!" a chirpy voice answered.

What a stupid way to answer a phone.

"Hi, I'm calling about the add for a guitarist." I ventured, now hating myself for not preparing a speech. I'm not well known for my social abilities, though I'm _certain_ you haven't noticed.

"Oh! Well, the place has been taken."

Should have called earlier.

Nevertheless, even though I'm not very social, I'm not one to give up easily either. I'm a tenacious little person, I am.

"Actually, I was calling for something else, also."

"If you want an autograph or a date, you have to see me in person, man."

Wait, did this guy say date and man in the same sentence without even thinking twice. I'm slightly confused.

"I was thinking more in the lines of do you need a bassist?"

There was a slight pause before he continued. Must be sad I turned him down. Snicker. Snort.

"You might have a chance there, man. Meet us at Joey's and we'll see what we can do. We'll be there for a while 'cause we're playing in a few."

Joey's huh? Felt like I should know but… I _didn't_.

"Joey's?"

There was a startled laugh and finally:

"What planet do _you_ come from? Joey's… the pizza place."

I didn't answer, still oblivious.

"Where students go when they get tired of their boring, good-for-nothing classes…"

These stupid hints are not getting me anywhere and they are simply aggravating.

"In front of St-Matthews? Dude, you _gotta_ get out more!"

Can you kill somebody over the phone. Maybe a high pitched sound to render him hearing-impaired, deaf, for the rest of his life. Or I could transport my soul through the electric wiring and kill him after. _Hey_! They did it in the matrix, why can't I dream?

"Just give me an" _fucking_ "address."

I decided that swearing over the phone to a guy I didn't know and hoped to play music with wasn't considered being a harmonious beginning. Get it? Play music, harmonious… Never mind.

"Somewhere around 230 something Runner's Road."

I wrote it down on an unused paper laying around on the counter. It wasn't really specific but I'm good at finding places. I'm also very good at getting lost, but that is _way_ beside the point I'm trying to get across.

"What's you name anyway?" he asked and I could clearly sense the curiosity dripping from his tone.

"Yamato Ishida" I answered, straight to the point.

Another surprised laughter.

"Oh! So you're the new guy. That's why you didn't know the place. I haven't seen you around school yet but someone told me you were real cute and that you should show off your ass more-"

Is this a really obsessive guy or a dick-equipped chick who only wants to get a good one night-stand? What is this place? _Homo-Utopia?_

"And about Joey's, you can't miss it. It's right in front of the school's main entrance, the one pointing east, on the other side of the road. Real easy to find."

There was a slight pause before he continued.

"So, you're the guy that found that Yagami dude, huh? What's it like, man? Finding a guy laying on the bathroom floor with his wrist wide open? Huh? God! Must've been freakin' weird. You hear about bloody stuff in songs but, man, when it's this close to you. It's gotta give you a thrill, huh?"

I guess he ended the talk by lack of conversation. It seems the dialogue was getting slightly one-sided.

He babbled on a little longer and then finished with a quick:

"Oh shit, we're on. Come by whenever you want we're here up to 5:30 cuz we usually hang out here. But we're playing up to one o'clock, I think."

I heard some ruffling and drew all of my attention back to the phone, curious.

"_I know_" he yelled at someone else, unknowingly bursting my eardrum. "Well, see ya" and hung up, finally.

This guy is going to be hard to live with, but it's all worth it when music is involved, right? And I forgot to ask his name. Oh well, too bad for that. I'm sure he won't be too hard to find. Spot the big mouth!

But I can't go with this shirt on. Exhale sharply. Damnit!

* * *

_-end of chapter 7_

_Author's note:_ And there you have it. Lovely little chapter seven. Took me long enough, ne? Real sorry about that and I'm also sorry that this is, I think, the shortest chapter I've come up with in a while and I also apologise for the lack of Taichiness. Well, now that my apologies are done. I'm off to write the next chapter. Might as well get an early start.

Thanks for reading!

Reviewers (Wow! 20!):

Dark-lil-devil : Sorry about the talk. I didn't really feel like making this big scene in a hospital room. Plenty more time to talk later and get better acquainted. A closet perhaps… a very intimate closet… :p

Tyson FoxFlame : You should be ashamed. Not reviewing for so long. And I do hope you figured out that I am kidding. Now, it's your turn to update! Thanks for the review.

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction : Yup! Poor little Tai-chan. Don't worry though, it's not all that bad. Might have a little more of Tai in the next chapter.

Hipa: Gald you think Yamato is getting more interesting. I hope you still think so. Thanks for the review!

KalesJ : Yeah! You like! Hope I keep you interested enough

Margot : I haven't really decided yet who's gonna be uke and seme. I'm not sure. So I can't answer your question but, if it helps, even if I did know… I wouldn't tell you… Hahahahahahahaha choke, choke hahahaha mischievous laugh Don't take it personally but I don't like to divulge things in advance. You'll just have to wait and see. ;

Yams41 : I wanted to ending to come as a sort of chock for chapter 6 and I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you commented the ending.

Blue Tajiri : I'm glad to see that even though your keyboard is busted you still find the time and energy to review. It really means a lot to me, thanks! Hope you got it fixed because it doesn't seem very cooperative.

Minnermon : This was a slightly empty chapter but I had to get passed it. The next one should be better. Thanks for sticking with it!

Villa : I knew you just wouldn't be able to resist the cat attack!

Dark Willow : Thanks a lot!

DawnAurilain : I'm glad to see you approve of the humour. Laughing is like a therapy and it's fun! Thanks for the review!

Broken Angel : Wow! I can't believe you actually reviewed my fic. You are the author that got me started into reading Yamachi/Taito. kneels and bows Here's a bag of enchanted cookies for you! Thank you so much for the review. AND LONG LIVE ANGST!

Yamatoforever: I know this chapter doesn't really answer any of your questions, but I hope it filled a little of your need for more. ; sorry… I really love the fact that you present your thoughts on the story and what you think is going to happen next. Like that I know if I'm misleading or not. Whether I want to be or not… Thanks!

Nanaki Lioness : Impressed, huh? Thanks. Here's a box of chocolate for kind words.

Lugga : Can't we all imagine it. Yamato in jeans drinking coffee… drool Alright, I'll just keep dreaming.

Dark-Dreams-69 : Hello there. I knew I recognise your penname from somewhere. Glad to see you like my story. Thanks!

Towennar : Thanks a lot. I'm glad to see that your like it.

Weird1 : Thanks!

_Black Mirror_


	8. Of Good Samaritans and Masks

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 5th of April 2005

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter VIII _

Walking down the street, my overused jean jacket laying across my right shoulder and held in place by the hand of the same side, I wandered towards my new school fortunately not to attend any classes. That guy from the music group told me they'd be at this Joey's place up to five o'clock tonight so no need to hurry though I would like to get there before one. He said they'd be playing up to something around that time and I surely wanted to get to hear their tunes before boarding their boat. Imagine, me playing with complete losers… or worse, geeks. It's not as if I dislike these types of people, but I wouldn't fit in… and I don't want to be a geek but that's beside the point.

Alright, back to what I was saying before…

So, walking down the main drive, I passed in front of the drugstore and decided that, since it was only 11:46, I could spare a few seconds to go in and actually get myself something to drink or to eat.

I pushed the door slowly, looking at it with the utmost intensity. I guess I was waiting for something to jump me in the face and stop me from going in again. Nothing did. Lost dog; if found reward. Kittens for give. Garage sale ; this add was three months old as was the garage sale. Nothing interesting. Apart from the kittens maybe… little nameless kitten. Greatly powerful orange fur ball.

I remembered changing my shirt –yes! I did get rid of the Superman tee-shirt- and being, yet again, attacked by a lovesick kitten, gnawing at my calf through my jeans. I forced her jaw open, gently though because I still do love her, and placed her on my bed quickly, reflexively pulling my hand back, knowing she would certainly choose it as her substitute target, though she liked my legs best. There she sat, smiling at me as if she were mocking me.

She purred and meowed in an innocent sort of way.

"No, I'm not going to forgive you," I remembered saying to her, reaching into my shirt drawer only to find that every shirt I possessed had been thrown to the ground in my morning haste.

Miss Kitty –which will be her name until I find a better one- simply lay there, stretching and rolling onto her side, looking at me with her sky-blue orbs seductively. Don't ask me how a cat can act seductive with a human, I don't have a clue.

Her whiskers twitched slightly and she rose from her spot, hopping over the huge folds created by my untidy bedspread. Waddling along, her tail straight as an arrow, she moved towards the edge of the bed, shortening the distance between us. Talk about a lovesick cat. Maybe she misses her mother's attention. You think? God! I don't know anything about cats.

She meowed at me and sat back, relaxing her back legs after all that hopping, and cocked her head to the side, waiting for me to say something. I couldn't deny her that much.

"Though you completely abandoned me for food this morning, I'm ready to forgive you because you are the cutest thing in the world right now."

I pulled her into my arms and massaged the side of her jaw. She seemed to like it because she forcefully applied more pressure into my hand with her head. In the empty apartment, she made enough noise to equal an original 1987 Lawn Boy (1).

Knocking her head under my chin, what I simply assumed was a sign of appreciation, her purrs doubled.

Did I say Lawn Boy? I take that back. I now declare it to be more closely linked to the sound of a 2005 Harley-Davidson Fat Boy (2). Limited Edition, you know. Though I don't like big bikes, if someone where to ask my opinion, well, I'd… skipping to the next subject.

In a sign of what I can only hope was also appreciation, she started chewing my finger. Do kittens have growing teeth pains?

"You're getting less cute by the second now," I warned her though she did not seem keen on putting a halt to her actions.

I frowned as the teeth grew deeper into my skin. Don't want to leave marks, now do we?

I yanked my head out of her mouth and watched as small dribbles of drool ornamented it.

She looked up at me with her bewitching eyes as if saying 'what? What did I do?".

I glared at her, willing myself to try to be firm. She had to learn and since she was my cat and my dad was never there I'd have to do it alone. I want a how-to-raise-a-cat manual. Great! I'm getting paternal about this.

"What in this long, slim thing," I shuddered when saying it ; if you don't figure it out, don't search too far, "makes you go Hubba Bubba (3)?"

She nestled her head against my chest and passed her paw on my lips, the soft fur tickling my noise as she reached a little too high.

See! Even the cat tells me to shut up.

Alright, back to the drugstore, I've veered off course for long enough and cat stories have a tendency to get boring.

So, as I entered, I recognised the girl at the counter. Just give it a guess. In this whole freakin' town, I know but one girl. Yep! That one!

Hastily turning around, hoping she hadn't seen me, I started for the door.

"Yamato?" a female voice ventured.

I knew it! Those adds on the door where a sign of God, though I'm entirely sure I believe in him. They stopped me from coming in here twice and there I have to disobey their will and enter the third time though they'd warned me. I went in against their will and now I must collect my punishment. A Miss-Gooey-Eyed and me conversation.

I raised my hand, half-waving and half-surrendering. I solemnly sware that never again shall I ignore the adds' warnings.

"You forgot this in the hospital lobby," she said, moving towards with in one hand a girly-magazine. _What_? Surely, I didn't forget _that_! I'd never publicise about reading girl magazines. Moreover, I don't _really_ read them. I merely scan through them for new hair products.

She reached me and extended her hand towards me, my schoolbag firmly gripped in it. Oops! Sweat drop!

I nodded, thanking her by reliving her of its presence. Change the subject, quick.

"So, aren't you with Taichi?"

Bad move! You want another torrential shower? Go! Talk about the hurt ex-boyfriend.

There was a flicker of grief that passed through her eyes but she controlled it quickly enough. Brave soul! A little to emotional, but brave nonetheless.

"I-I had to work. My mom runs this place and she couldn't be here. I can't just pack my things in live n the hospital until he's better."

I frowned, understanding, I think. My head fell, my chin resting against my chest.

"He's going to be alright, you know."

I nodded, mentioning a slight 'yeah' at the same time, subconsciously.

She smiled, though I didn't see much of it and her hand reached for my shoulder, griping it tightly.

"Thanks Yamato."

I looked up, surprised. She must have noticed this, or was it simply because she liked hearing herself talk, because she added:

"Tai might have the school at his beck and call, but he has only a few real friends and though you haven't known him for very long, I know you're being a good friend to him."

Great! She thinks I'm just some stupid and friendly person who goes and befriends anyone in need.

"I'm sure he appreciated you showing up this morning. I didn't think you would."

And now I'm the Good Samaritan. When will this torture end.

Not knowing what I should say, I simply thanked her for my bag and walked out of the store. Yet again, I had not bought anything. This drugstore was surely cursed.

As the door shut, the loud clanging of metal against metal practically echoing through the lifeless street, I heard a soft murmur from inside speak:

"You two are very much alike."

I wanted to ask her what the hell she meant by that but didn't find the courage to go back inside.

Before I knew it, I was back on the 219 and heading for the hospital. I wanted to see someone. I had to see someone.

* * *

When returning to the hospital, I didn't stop to ask for directions. I knew very well where I was headed and knew that I would find a crowd awaiting my arrival. I still didn't understand what the hell I was doing here or what I was going to say. I didn't know anything. I felt like something had taking over my body and was making it act in my place.

I walked along the greyish-white corridors, inhale as little as possible of the awful medication stench. The bright light blinded my eyes. Outside, the sun was hidden behind the clouds, virtually inexistent, but in here, it felt like a hyperactive energy-source powered up the building. From far away, I could sirens. We were probably near the emergency section. Not a very calm atmosphere though help would come quickly if you needed it.

As I arrived in front of the waiting-room –had Sora really called this a lobby- where bundles of students had been waiting this morning, I was surprise to find it almost empty safe for a few old folks and a little red-dressed girl with the most horrid pigtails I'd ever seen in my entire life.

Room 193, if I recall correctly.

The door had been left open, probably to allow air circulation. Those tiny places are enough to turn anyone into a claustrophobe. Can you actually render some claustrophobic? That would be like saying you can turn someone gay and, unless you have a pretty face like mine, it's always a hard thing to try… what am I saying again?

I knocked on the wall, knowing that if I knocked on the door it would fly open and I didn't want to interrupt anything. It didn't resound very much but it seems like the person who was intended to hear it had.

"Yeah?" I heard from inside the room.

I didn't answer, pushing against the door slightly, leaving a gap only big enough to let myself in without having to enter sideways.

"Yamato?" also insert exclamation mark for it could clearly be heard.

"Where did the troops go?" I asked, curious and not knowing how else to break the ice.

He shrugged, a small, cornered smile appearing on his lips.

"They followed the soccer team. When the team, so did all the _troops_."

What did Sora mean? _You two are very much alike._

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest.

Tai looked at his hands, fumbling with the white bandages on his wrist. I turned my head to look outside the little window. I walked towards it and, with a dynamic swing, opened it completely in one take. God! I swallowed mouthfuls of fresh air. The tension was just about palpable.

The silence weighed tons.

Then, that same strange sensation that had overtook me earlier, the same that had forced me into the bus anew, took control.

Dragging my feet but a little, I made a beeline for the bed where Taichi lay, his head turning towards me. I stopped mere inches before stumbling over him and extended my hand.

He looked at it curiously and than stared into my eyes, completely oblivious.

"Let's do this properly," I said. I reached for his good hand and grasped it in mine, shaking it faintly.

"Hi," I started, "my name is Yamato Ishida but you can call me Matt. I've just moved here and haven't got many friends though I'd like to get to know you because you seem like a nice enough person."

Taichi smiled, a real smile.

Vigorously, he shook my hand in return.

"Hi there! My name is Taichi Yagami but you can call me Tai. Everyone else does. And I'd be glad to be your friend. You seem like a nice enough person yourself."

"So, start talking. Where were you born and what are your hobbies. Pile them up."

The worst part, I think, is that I actually cared. I just hoped I'd have enough time to get to Joey's after.

He looked me over and a goofy grin appeared on his face as he read my shirt (4). I glanced down at my chest, trying to remember what I had on that could make somebody laugh.

_Can't sleep… Clowns will eat me. _(5)

Under the slogan was a hideously deformed clown face with dangerous eyes and the usual big red nose.

I smirked, marvelling as his large grin unravelled his small pearl-like teeth. Seeing his eyes light up as never before I knew the meaning behind Sora's words.

_You two are very much alike. _I finished the sentence for her. The way she would have probably ended it. _You both wear masks._

I sat beside him, my thigh against his shoulder. He started talking and I listened intently. I wanted to know everything. His childhood, his family, his likes and dislikes, his past. The only thing I didn't want to know was his future. I wanted to be the one to help weave it along his side. Not only could I learn to like a person like this, but also I could learn to love him. The process had already begun.

Thinking about it now, I don't know what came over me that day. Was I actually being myself? The one that had been locked inside me for so long? Could I not even recognise myself? Well, whatever it was that forced me to do the things I did, it felt great.

* * *

_-end of chapter 8_

(1) I don't own Lawn Boy and for those who don't know what it is, it's a lawnmower company. Therefore, he's saying that she makes enough noise to equal a lawnmower.

(2) Don't own.

(3) Don't own.

(4) This idea of writing things on tee shirts has been taken from Tyson FoxFlame. Hope you don't mind. It's like I'm paying an homage to your stories. Be satisfied!

(5) One of my friends saw it on a tee-shirt once and, since I didn't want to take one Tyson FoxFlame had used, I chose this one. I belongs to someone else. I didn't invent it. Though I did make myself a shirt out of it. Oo;

* * *

_Author's note: _Yes! In only a month, you have another chapter. I know it isn't the longest and Matt didn't get together with the band members but live with it. A lot of people mentioned how they wished that the first conversation between Matt and Tai in the hospital had been longer and so I went and did this unplanned thing. See! You can't say I don't listen to you. Anyway, that help me out a lot because I didn't know how I was going to make Matt and Tai friends. So, voilà!

Thanks for reading!

Ps: I've got another story I'm working on, though it doesn't seem very popular. I'm happy I have this one to fall back on. If you get a chance, check it out please. It's the only Gundam Wing on my fic list. OO; Yes! I'm doing publicity for my own fic. How low I have dropped!

_Reviews: **THANKS FOR THE 100**_

**Ephemeris :** J'ai pris un petit break de LEF. Mais, t'as vu, j'ai quand même fait un peu de publicité pour aider notre cause. Vive moi! J'espère que tu as eu toute une surprise en voyant mon update. Tout en une soirée et tout ça après avoir travaillé sur LEF. Considère toi chanceuse de m'avoir comme amie. Bye Hobbit!

**SnakeMistress : **Thanks! Hope you like this one as much.

**Tyson FoxFlame :** You don't MIND do you? I wanted to ask you first, but this chapter kinda wrote itself in one night and I really wanted it out on the fast. bats her eyelashes incredibly fast Please don't kill me… BIG puppy eyes Pweeze! Though I don't think you'll mind. XD

See! I updated before you. Nya nya nya sticks out tongue It's late and I'm getting immature already. Nap time for me. Goodnight and thanks for the review.

**Melissa-T :** Haven't heard from you in a while… or is it only because I don't update often… think think Well, now that I updated faster, I won't have to think think about it anymore. Yup, homo-utopia. Don't ask where it came from because I haven't got a clue. Thanks for the review.

**Broken Angel :** Yup, I remember. Don't think I'll ever forget that, even though you haven't written anything in a while as you say. Honestly, I haven't had the time check. About that accident thingy, it's made to be a slight suspense, you'll see later on. It might be and it also might not be… dun dun dun! Thanks for the review. Means a lot to me that you read my story and actually find it likable.

**KawaiiEvil :** Wow, j'aurais jamais pensé écrire des réponses de review en français. Ça fait du bien. Un petit retour à ma langue natale. Alors, Montréal, hein? C'est quand même intéressant de dire qu'on pourrait être voisine sans jamais le savoir. En fait, je ne connaissais aucun slasher à Montréal et avec mon esprit tordu j'ai changé l'opinion de mes amies et me voilà entourée de slashers fanatiques. Bon, je ne t'écrirai pas un roman, même si je semble avoir assez d'inspiration et je vais simplement te dire merci pour le review et puis je m'excuse pour les typos. Je veux mettre les chapitres sur internet le plus vite possible et des fois, j'en oublie quelques uns. Si tu en vois, tu me le dis et je corrige. XD

**minnermon :** SO, Yamato's mind reminds you of your own. Welcome to the club. In fact, Yamato has pretty much been donated my mind for the purpose of this story… I guess we can all see a little bit of ourselves in Yamato, apart from the fact that I'm a hyperactive teenager. Here's your chapter. It wasn't that long a wait, was it? Just hope the next chapter will be in the next month also. Thanks for the review.

**Kalizuta :** Happy to see its going along with your likings. Thanks for the review and hope you liked it. Long live sap!

**DarkMetalAngel of Desturction :** Thank you! There you have it, a little more Tai at your service. Thanks for the review.

**Regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan :** Thanks for the review. Hope you liked it.

**Little Wingz : **I don't want to talk to you. You'll be all like "Oh my! My wittle wittle pigtailed friend wrote some sap. How proud I am." So me talk to you. It's a little passed one o'clock in the morning and I feel like being an immature 17 year old. MEUH!

**Lugga :** You said you loved me? big gooey eyes EGO BOOST! (I suggest you move aside while she down boosts a little. There, that should do the trick). Thanks for the review. Love ya too

**Bsama:** I hope you got your stories up and rolling. Thanks for the review and don't be too mean with other people's penname's. XD Black Mirror? What the hell could that mean?

**Yamatoforever :** Well, no band in this one, really. But you got Taichi instead. And we all know who we prefer. TAICHI! horrid scream from mountains of fangirls Thanks for the review. Hope you have new hypothesis' on what the next progress will be. Love to hear them.

**Kurochan :** Did he write it in pencil think think. I hope not. That wouldn't work very well, now would it. I'll have to see to that. And the cat remains nameless. Its unoriginal but until I find the perfect name (and I might turn this into a big deal) I won't name her. Thanks for the review. Hope to ear more from you.

**Dark Willow : **Yup, into music he plunges head first and without fears. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the nice review! oh… it has hair…

**DawnAurilain :** Yup, short, I know. My chapters aren't usually very long, if you don't count the review answers. That has a tendency to elongate one's chapter easily. Thanks for the review. Hope you liked it!

**Blue Tajiri :** YEAH! You like. I appreciate you trying to review every chapter. It keeps me posted and I know that people are actually still following it. Thanks so much! Hope you liked it ):p

* * *

_Black Mirror_


	9. Of Hot Bodies and Small Towns

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 5th of April 2005

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter IX _

"-and then, I kicked. Wham!" I watched as his shoulder flexed in the movement, his left arm shooting forward. "Right into the net." His smile never failed. "I couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe this small town could ever reach that high. That goal brought us into the finales"

While Tai was busy reliving his glorious, winning goal, my eyes travelled up and down his well-sculpted body. If every guy were to have a body this fine, I'd have a seriously challenging libido problem. As he energetically gesticulated, trying to insert a little imagery to his tale, I could half-imagine, half-perceive the slight tremors of his muscles.

His lips moved fast, practically forcing images –of which I am not particularly proud- into my mind. It was like going to see a movie rated R for nudity and sex and never having to look up at the screen.

You could tell by the sparkle in his eyes that this goal was an exploit he was exceptionally proud of. The common shade of brown of which his eyes were tinted was worth sapphire and rubies, bearing a slight tinge of gold. At the moment, nothing could have been a finer sight.

There was a light hint of rosebud-pink flushing his cheeks as his teeth uncovered, white as a dove against his somewhat tanned mocha-skin. His tongue danced and swooned in his mouth, forming words that I could not hear. The fairness of the sight had rendered me deaf.

If you had asked me how the hell he scored or what team he was playing against… Hell! Even if you had asked me what team _he_ was on, I could never have answered. Nevertheless, I could still tell you more about this goal than you could ever imagine hearing even had you better present at this accomplishment.

Alright, so maybe I'm exaggerating things a little, a little being quite the understatement. I'd like to think that my present chain of thoughts were heading in the direction I've been trying to describe for the last few paragraphs, but, though my heart did once of twice miss a few beats, I was well aware of what he was talking about and was listening full-heartedly. Where are those horny thoughts when you need them?

As I battled with myself, I noticed he'd stopped talking, perhaps waiting for a response. And I knew nothing about soccer. Only one thing to do now; change the subject.

"So, what's the deal with this town? There were more students at the institution for dis-" oops, it almost slipped out there, "at my old school than in this entire place."

He looked at me strangely though I couldn't quite figure out why. I didn't want to offend anyone, it's just plain curiosity.

"Don't you know?"

I'd almost forgotten for a moment that he had a slight tendency to be brainless, or so I presumed from our prior meetings. Not to worry, his looks would make up for it.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew, now would I?"

He smiled slightly, looking out the window at a bird that had flown at landed not two far away on a rooftop.

"People here all worked down in the mine, and, like so many other towns, the mine ran out of whatever precious material it had held and most of the town folks left this place. There's only about four or five hundreds of us left, and that's counting the young children."

I nodded. Thinking about it now, with the main street just about going out of business, this town surely did look like an old miner's town. That's what happens, Dad, when you move too far from the _real _cities.

"The only things that keep this town rolling are Joey's pizza place and 'the 69th hour'."

I looked at him curiously, he must have noticed because he continued, explaining.

"Joey makes the best pizza for miles around and he gives a lot of the money he makes to keep this town on the map. His family's lived here for ages. The town is actuallywhat kept Joey's place alive through many troubles. His father and grandfather gambled lots and they always lost. They were more indebted than the United-States all together joined with Canada."

I looked at him suspiciously, knowing that such a thing was outright impossible. Or at least, highly improbable. Though it may be possible to reach the States depts, Canada is way off course. Give me a break!

"It's only a slight exaggeration with the lovely imagery," he added awkwardly, most likely catching my dubious expression.

I snorted at that. I could see the imagery in this all right. I could even see Marlon Brandon dressed up as the Godfather come in and kill both of them , the Joey's that is, because they owed him money.

"So, the town helped pay their debts until they didn't owe a dime to anyone. The only debt remaining was towards the town and its habitants and that's been threefold and then some."

"So, the guy who started the pizza place's name was probably Joey, huh?" That wasn't too hard to guess.

"Yeah, but all his son's too. I think their down to something like Joey Junior's Junior."

I chuckled slightly, imagining the scene. A guy walking down the street, spotting the kid and calling: 'Hey Joey Junior's Junior, you wanna play Nintendo with me?'

Tai laughed too, seeing the ridiculous in the situation.

"And what about that 69th hour store?"

"Oh! That-" He looked straight at me than out the window again. I'll take a few seconds to curse my curiosity later. "T'isn't something people like to talk about much, but it's still very present."

He stopped for a while. I didn't want to push him, though that little devil inside me kept going 'Smack him! He'll talk faster I swear!'. Shaking my head abruptly as he turned his attention somewhere else, I manage to shut him up. The devil, mind you.

"It isn't exactly a store. Well, it's a _meat_ store."

I looked at him sceptically. What was wrong about a meat store?

"Like a butchery?" I asked, uncomprehending.

He shook his head, his hair quickly straightening and falling back into place. A lock fell in front of his eyes and, suddenly, I didn't care about the 69th hour. All I wanted was to brush that strand away from his eyes. Ah! There you are my little perverted thoughts! Welcome back.

He was quicker than I was, though that wasn't really hard, I'd probably never have made a move, and set it behind his ear. Goodbye fantasies. Have a safe journey. Do not attempt to leave the yellow brick road and do not climb any beanstalks. Do not step on people that are smaller than you and ignore the little houses made out of candy. They aren't too good for the diet.

"Meat as in _human_ meat."

That woke me up. Isn't that illegal? Not shaking me out of my daydreams but selling _human_ meat?"

"As in cannibalism?"

Tai turned his head towards me, completely incredulous. His eyes grew as wide as saucers and I couldn't help but wonder why. His mouth gapped, like a fish out of water, and his thin shoulders lifted in the air.

Then, unexpectedly, a smile reached his eyes and two seconds later he was basically rolling on the bed, laughing uncontrollably. What? What did I say?

He laughed non-stop and tears where now running freely from his eyes, forming like small pearls in the corners of his eyes and dissolving on his cheeks. The crystalline sound that came out of his mouth was the only thing stopping me from pounding him into the ground. Laughing at my expense, God! Have mercy…

"You're completely clueless," he said, drying his eyes with the hospital sheet. "I can't believe this! I never taught I'd have to spell it out for you."

Great! Now I'm considered as being the dense one. Maybe this is my exit cue.

"A meat store is a place with people that make a living out of screwing their clients (no, not politicians or telephone companies) and, well, sexily _undressed_ dancers."

Damnit! Just the name should have told me that much. I'm such an idiot. Blame it on… something… though I can't figure out what. Let's just pretend I haven't been sleeping well. Insomnia can do wicked things to one's mind.

"So," I ventured, wanting to pretend as if I'd always understood, "all you do here is fuck and eat pizza? I can live with that!"

He smiled and the murderous feeling I held inside my guts slowly dissipated.

"Unless you want to visit the old, supposedly haunted mines, yeah! That's pretty much all you can do in Willow's Cove (1)."

That's when I noticed that I didn't even know what town I'd moved into. I hadn't had any friends at the institution so no body to warn and I hadn't called TK yet so I hadn't really had to know. Willow's Cove: what a stupid name. Fits the place well enough though.

An awkward silence took place in the room. It seemed like neither one of us had anything to talk about anymore. I don't know if it bothered him that I hadn't spoken of my past at all. He hadn't told me that much either, only that he'd been adopted by the Yagami family and had a single sister that had also been adopted but by another family. Had he stayed with his parents, his last name would have been Kamiya. It's funny how you don't seem to know a person until you know some of his past. I hadn't talked at all. Better keeping it secret than saying lies and having to undo them later.

Earn my trust and I'll open up, that's all there is to it.

"The reason the 69th hour is not very well thought of in town is because a lot of students from St-Matthews go there."

That shocked me quite a bit. St-Matthews is a high school and so there aren't many students that have reached their adulthood yet. How can they even get in? Fake IDs? I thought prostitution was illegal, anyway!

I wanted to ask, to question, but he was faster than I was again.

"You remember Sora?"

How could I forget? Be nice, I reprimanded myself and simply nodded, looking at the floor.

"Well, her best friend works there; Mimi. She's seventeen, like us."

Seventeen and a prostitute? What fun will she roll up with next (2)? That didn't give you much possibility for a future, did it? For a moment there, I thought he'd say that Sora worked there though that seemed highly unlikely. It's not like she isn't pretty, though she isn't really my type, she's simply too winy. Crocodile tears, if you ask me.

When I failed to participate in the conversation, Taichi stared at me curiously, like a cat when you refuse to pat him.

"What's eating you, Gilbert Grape (3)?"

I turned to him, frowning slightly.

"Are you actually telling me that students from St-Matthews are engaged in prostitution?"

He winced a little at that. I must have deducted wrongly.

"I never said it was prostitution. I don't think any of them go that far." He stopped and pondered a little. I was relieved. Not that I cared or anything, but… _seventeen?_ Come on! "Sure the 69th does have little back stage rooms for the people who are interested in more than watching, but I don't think the students carry out any acts back there."

Alright, so it's the pole and no more. Nothing too bad about that. Right? I don't know why, but images of Jamie Lee Curtis in True Lies keep hunting me when I thought of the pole.

_The bridge is out._

_What?_

_The bridge is out._

_What? Oh my God! The bridge is out!_ (4)

I snickered. My imagination was getting the better of me again. Damn this! Tai didn't seem to notice because he kept talking.

"-though sometimes things become a little more than watching with the pole. Mimi told me that much-"

Just then, the conversation was abruptly interrupted by a visit from the nurse, coming to check on him. The doctors must be overbooked if they send their assistants. I was politely pushed slightly to the side and wandered towards the window, looking out of it, watching as the birds flew off the rooftops. The nurse and Tai were talking to each other, but I wasn't paying any attention, trying to give them as much privacy as I could by remaining in the room.

"All set, young man."

I turned on myself, sitting on the windowsill as Taichi gratefully thanked the middle-aged woman and got up from his bed.

"Where are you headed," I asked, seeing as he had not left this room in over twelve hours.

"I've been released. They sent a psyche to investigate my brain condition, making sure I wasn't on self-destruct mode and, when she confirmed I wasn't, of course, they said I'd be released soon."

Really now? I didn't think he'd be released this easy and early.

"What about-" I pointed towards his arm, restraining myself, though I can't figure out why, from saying the word 'wound'.

He gave me a cocky grin and shooed off the question by a simple 'all better'.

"Thanks by the way," he said, catching my gaze with his.

I looked at him strangely. I tend to never comprehend those out-of-the-blue comments.

"For what?"

"For alerting the teachers in time," he answered sheepishly, he eyes set on the floor. If we kept this up, we'd be too timid to actually speak to each other again. I had to either change to subject or joke about it.

"If I'd known you'd have such a big mouth, I wouldn't have," I reproached, faking a look of disapproval.

That famous smile of his returned to his lips. Saved by the joke! Now, all I had to do was keep this discussion going or else we'd have to face one of those awkward silences. We certainly didn't want one of those on our hands.

"So," I repeated, "where are you headed?"

He looked at me playfully. That expression of his made me want to draw him. I hadn't drawn anything in a while, but I used to be quite talented. Don't know if I'd still be as able though I don't think you can really forget how to draw. Can you? Just grow out of practise, like riding a bike.

"Where are _you_ headed?" he replied, teasingly, smiling two times as wide, his eyes forced closed.

I gazed down at my watch: twenty-seven minutes past three o'clock, there was still time to catch the band.

I looked up, staring at Tai as he picked up his few belongings. His neck stretched as he turned his head to the side. The hospital gown he wore slid open slightly as he reached for his clothes set on the lower shelf of the cheap nightstand.

"What a body," I muttered unconsciously.

"What?" he asked without turning, removing his gown and reaching for his shirt.

I followed the tensing muscles of his back, leading to his spinal cord. His skin seemed soft, feminine even, as it stretched to accommodate with his movements. I suppressed the urge to walk towards him and to lay my hands flat on his back, massaging it, feeling it.

My eyes descended, trailing the spinal cord right down to his black, orange and blue boxers who hid the part I fantasized most about. It seems like the only patients who remove their underwear under these sterile gowns are the ones we don't want to see anything of. I felt like reaching out and wrapping my arms around his stomach, squeezing him between my arms and running my hands over his thighs. Damn it! I don't think I've ever felt this obsessed with a person's body and if I didn't stop soon, I'd place myself in an extremely delicate situation. That alerted south region of mine would be protesting very soon according to earlier calculations.

He turned after having passed his shirt over his head, which is quite the accomplishment with the amount of hair he has to squeeze through the collar. Sadly, his shirt was tight enough for me to still be able to determine the major muscle lines. I could only wish he didn't notice the slight flush that coloured my cheeks or the small moments of inattention I seemed to be experiencing. Seems like those hentai thoughts were making up for their previous absence.

As my eyes travelled over his fabric-covered chest muscles, I noticed the medium-sized inscription on his shirt: Naughty and nice. Well, well, well…

God! Get away from me naughty, naughty thoughts…

"You're no better than I am," I criticized, pointing towards his shirt with my chin, crossing my hands over my chest.

He looked down, a cornered smile playing across his lips.

"Better this than being scared of clowns," he added, pouting childishly as he reached for the dark beige pants he'd placed in the bed and jumped into them.

Unexpectedly, he gave me a slight punch on the arm and asked again:

"Where are we headed?"

_We? _

"Who said anything about a certain _we_?

"Come on, now," he replied, crossing his hands over his chest, imitating my present position and frown, "you aren't going to leave me here all alone, are you?"

I walked towards the door, ignoring him yet instinctively knowing that he would assuredly follow. Hopping behind me, as if we were playing follow the leader, he imitated my every movements –though I wasn't hopping, mind you. He must have some leftover energy from the long stay in bed. Why did it have to fall onto me to run it out? Oh yeah! I and I alone decided to come here. But it's not really my fault. My feet carried me; they must have an infatuation with this place, though I can't really figure out why.

"Joey's," I said plainly, answering his previous question.

"Joey's, huh? You wonna eat some pizza?"

I didn't answer. What was this an interrogation? This guy was getting less cute be the second.

"What after? Pizza and love-making?"

I wish…

"Huh?"

Annoying brat. However, I can't deny the fact that I do feel good around him. Though I can't figure out how a person can have so much to say non-stop.

"Going to meet a band," I answered dryly.

"A band, huh?"

Yes, that's exactly what I said.

"Do I know them?"

"How should I know?" I enquired, stating the obvious.

He smiled back at me, making a sort of gun simulation with his thumb and index.

"Right on!" he replied.

We kept walking, heading for the bus stops in front of the hospital's main entrance. He walked beside me, talking frenziedly about all and nothing. I sometimes added my two bits but no more, though I found myself listening to everything he had to say. It didn't make sense, but I didn't really mind. I never thoughts I'd say this, but I guess I found it better than being alone all the time. He may be annoying and a total goof ball who can pack up the same amount of energy as a kitten that's been locked indoors without a companion for seven days straight, I still considered him my friend. Yet, I don't believe it's very sane to have a _slight_ physical obsession on one of your friends, but that would be taking care of later on. For now, let's just enjoy being with him. For once, let's enjoy not being lonely.

* * *

_-end of chapter 9_

(1) Don't look for it, it doesn't exist. I didn't want to take any chances.

(2) Yes, that comes from Fruit Rollups. Don't ask, alright?

(3) This sentence was based on the title of a movie –and book- staring Johnny Depp and Leonardo DiCaprio: _What's eating Gilbert Grape?_

(4) If you don't get it, you'll have to watch True Lies (I claim nothing as mine). It's not that good a movie, only a little cute/action thingy.

* * *

_Author's note: _Yup, I've come up with another chapter.I think this is the first time I've been this fast with this story. Took my something like… less then twenty days. Wow! I'm flabbergasted at my own accomplishment. 

Next chapter will be the meeting with the band, don't you worry. I know it took a while, but things were not suppose to happen this way. Actually, shouldn't have met up with Tai at the hospital. He should have met up with the band in the last chapter… but who cares. I like it better like this anyway. Or else, I wouldn't have written it, right?

Hope you liked it and please review. I live off reviews, though it isn't really healthy. Last chapter was a slight downers when it came to reviews; I hope this one'll be better. Oo;;;;

* * *

_Reviews: _

**Broken Angel**: Glad to see you like still. Yup, Yama's in love… and fantasizing? Well, didn't think he had it in him –or not. I always find it amazing when seeing that people like my style of written, though English is hardly my first language. Thanks for the feedback.

**The Kaizeress:** Glad you like it. Hope you still do! ;p

**Little Wingz:** AHHHH! Mistakes! Who, what, when, where? with the woosh Mr. Peck always adds to the 'wh's No, I didn't reread myself. slaps herself… mean Neko, bad bad Neko. Oh well, just tell me what and where they are and I'll correct. Hey, another chapter so soon. Didn't think I'd do it, did you! Me good…

**Ephemeris:** J't'une bête. J'ai un autre chapitre de sorti. En fait, j'essayais de corriger LEF (ta section qui jusqu'à date est très bonne) et puis il m'est venu une envie soudaine de terminer mon chapitre de SMH. Et oui! J'espère que tu l'as aimé.

**Minnermon:** Nothing's ever cliché when it comes to compliments ;;; I'm glad you like it still and yes! The shounen ai is slowly forming. Though it seems to have taken a very physical aspect with Yamato. I'm anxious to here what people are going to think about this chapter.

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** There you go, more Taichi for you. hands you a Tai plushie… For your collection!

**SnakeMistress: **Yeah! I haven't had many feedbacks about their conversation and I'm glad to see somebody noticed it. I liked it lots, but I wasn't sure for the readers. Thanks for pointing it out. big puppy eyes I wuv you now! Ps: band's in the next chapter. Oo;;;

**Ty:** Ha! I stole you t-shirt idea. Me feeling very mischievous right now. satanic laugh… Dance sleepover?... I won't ask, promise. I'm not sure I want to know… ;;; Hope you liked it still. Their relation is kinda rushed… but, then again, there isn't really a relation… just drooling. Um, yeah! Oo

**Hipa:** Good things coming up, both concerning the Taito/Yamachi and the band. Glad to see you're liking it still.

**DawnAurilain:** Thanks lots!

**Dark Willow:** Yup, Yamato has changed. It's just plain weird to go back and read the first chapter now, isn't it? Oh well, call it mental evolution. That's what was suppose to happen. Just tell me if I'm moving along a little too fast. Thanks!

**CrismonAnjel:** Yeah! You like Ty's works and you still think mine is good. Practically brings tears of joy to my eyes, or maybe not… but almost. joins you and Matt drooling over Tai's ass What a fine view nod nod Thanks for the feedback.

**Lugga:** Soon enough for you? Hope so! Thanks for the review!

* * *

_Black Mirror_


	10. Of Meetings and Pizza

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 18th of April 2005

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter X _

We headed for the bus stop and Tai directed me to another bus that would stop closer to Joey's place. If it made me walk less, I was all for it. I don't consider not wanting to walk as being a form of laziness, simply knowing how to maintain the most energy possible without wasting it uselessly.

As we jumped off the barely stopping bus, almost missing our stop, I headed towards the school, St-Matthews that is, with Tai following closely behind. The guy from the band had told me that Joey's wasn't too far off from there.

Taichi bounced up to my side and called out:

"Who are we meeting again?"

He'd been asking me the same question for the entire, though short, bus trip. I was starting to wonder if he was doing it out of stupidity, Alzheimer or boredom.

Gritting my teeth, I replied:

"A certain band."

Scratching his left arm, he pursed his lips as though deep in thought.

"Have you ever seen them?"

Wasn't this becoming redundant?

"No," I replied shortly.

"Well then, how are going to recognize them?"

This short hospitalization hadn't done much good to his brain. The poisonous food from the cafeteria must have burned the last remaining brain cells, though I'm not saying that they were initially in working order, simply that they remained.

Smiling evilly, with a tinge of irritation, I answered, though I can't seem to figure out why I still bothered to answer at this point:

"They'll have their instruments with them."

He nodded, seemingly comprehending. The previous and, might I add, identical conversations had mostly ended here. He couldn't find anything to respond to this.

Then, as though a thought crossed his mind, he turned to me again and said, his voice deep and absorbed:

"But what if they stocked them in the kitchen?"

What kind of stupid question was that? I was starting to wonder if the water we'd bought before leaving the hospital was more Vodka than actual water. The next thing he'd be saying is 'do you want to share my rainbow fairy duties?' Though I do tend to love making fun of drunks, a hyperactive drunk glued to my hip isn't the type of person I feel like carrying around for now. Anyways, I'm pretty sure Tai outweighs me, though I'm slightly taller than he is.

Deciding to take the conversation down to his level, I simply replied:

"Have you ever heard of guitar stew or drumstick pizza?"

He looked at me strangely, as if my question was dumber than any of his.

"Not really-"

"Then why would the instruments be in the kitchen?"

He laughed at that, his smile brighter than daylight, and looked at me through half-closed eyes. God! I could kiss him… I mean, I could kill him. Yeah! Sorry there. Stupid typos-

"Alright, I give. My questions are getting pointless."

Right, now just pretend you were asking stupid questions just to avoid silence. I know better!

I turned my head, staring straight in front of me, my feet hitting the asphalt one after the other. If I looked at him too much, he'd suspect something. Normal guys _don't_ make eye contact. They stick to small talk. 'Hey, Dude! I can burp the lucky charms song! See, Heart, Stars and Horseshoes, Clovers and Blue Moons, Pots of Gold and Rainbows, and a Red Balloon.' Right… Where the hell did I learn that?

I could see the school not to far off and wondered if we were getting closer.

"Hey Matt!" Tai hollered from behind me.

I turned around, an uneventful 180, only to see him standing under a interesting construction of neon lights that spelled Joey's Pizza. Though they weren't lit up because it wasn't dark yet, you could tell that, by night, it had to pretty colourful. Rainbow galore would be more appropriate a term if I were to justly qualify it. Trust me to walk right by it.

Acting like nothing happened, hiding as well as I could the slight embarrassment that tinged my cheeks, I joined him at the door. You could easily see through most parts of the glass-door, exception made of the area around the vertical handle that was stained with greasy fingerprints and trails.

Not wanting to look like a total newbie, I decided to open the door before Tai reached it. I forcefully grabbed the handle and pulled. Yet, intriguingly, the door, which at first had seemed rather heavy with its double glass, felt as light as a feather. I didn't have much time to ponder because, before I could edge to the side and enter, letting the door swing safely beside me, it hit me flat in the face. Knocked back, I bumped into Tai who, not attentive, also backed up and fell flat on his ass when tripping over an abandoned trashcan. Not paying any attention to my fallen comrade, I stared straight in front of me, into the eyes of the person who'd decided to exit the pizza place at the exact moment I had chosen to enter. Seeing red, I glared at him. Strangely enough, I wasn't the one that jumped on the first occasion that presented itself to throw an insult.

"Watch were you're going, you clumsy prick!" the person facing me uttered in a very mocking tone. You know; the kind of tone that screams 'I'm the king of the world, now just try and stop me'. He then proceeded in making the worst mistake of his life by shoving me harshly to the side as he went on walking.

Flying into a rage, I grabbed his arm vigorously and forced him around again. I could hear Tai get up behind me, probably nurturing his sore behind.

"You aren't exactly mister innocent here, Stevie Wonder!" I roared back at him, pushing him to the ground. Raising my fist, I sent it plunging down. Adding my body weight to my already energetic punch, it connected with the side of his face forcefully. My other hand made a grab for his shirt collar as I raised my hand, fisting it anew. I could hear Tai mumbling something behind me, but I couldn't control myself at this point nor could I hear him. This guy was going down. That's how I'd learned to deal with things at the institution. It was your skin or theirs; there was no in between or talking. Just balls and clashes.

Just as I readied myself for a retaliation on his part, three other guys exited Joey's, two of these launching themselves in our direction and immobilizing us. I didn't resist all that much. Hey! A guy knows when to give up and four against one is as good a time as any to stand down. Something told me that Tai wouldn't help me out and I couldn't fight them off alone. Not that I was scared or anything, but I do prefer myself when I remain remotely recognisable. I wouldn't like to be attributed the expression _black and blue_, knowing it's a Backstreet Bozos album.

"Wo there! You're a feisty one, dude!" the one that held me remarked, laughing as he did so. I must have looked like I was ready to destroy the world, Terminator style. Then, something struck me. The way he talked; his voice, his choice of words… He was the person from the band; the one I'd talked to on the phone. Looking around, I found that the guy who hadn't participated in our little brawl was busy holding two guitar cases, a banged up keyboard case and drumsticks. Damn! That's just my luck-

I shook him off, regaining my balance all at once, but he just continued to laugh. Once my weight was off my opponent and he was free to move, he lifted himself off the ground also. I shoved both of my hands into my pockets and mumbled something that could have seemed like a forced apology, even though that prick completely ignored me. However, up to this day, I'm not sure if I said 'sorry' or '_fuck_ you'.

Behind me, Tai spoke up:

"Are you guys the music band that played at Joey's today?" I suppose he must have noticed the instruments too.

To one holding the drumsticks nodded once, informatively. Well, that just cleared up the last of my doubts as well as my chance to be part of a band. Fuck-

"Hey! Aren't you the guy that plays for the soccer team?" the latter asked, pointing to Tai with his chin.

Looking to the side, as if wondering if he was addressing any one else, Tai looked back at his interlocutor and nodded once, a smile spreading across his face. You could tell he liked the attention. Actually, I do believe he flourished every time someone noticed him.

That idiot I'd pummelled to the ground crossed his arms over his chest and snorted in a very princely manner.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead, you jock?"

I was too self-absorbed to take Tai's defence but I know now I should have. His smile faltered for only a second. A single second in time. Though I can't seem to forget it. He soon replaced the lively smile by a mocking grin to mirror the offender's.

"Rumours do tend to be deformed when you don't have any friends to hear them from and you are forced to listen from afar, don't they, Yukio?"

They glared daggers at each other. There was something between them. I didn't know exactly what, but there was some kind of history between them for sure.

The guy that had been behind me walked forward and regained his place at his band mates side. I finally got a good look at the lot of them.

The one that had been holding me down strangely resembled Tai. He had the same kind of light brown hair though they were a tad more tamed and shorter. He wore a black sweatshirt with a huge yellow radioactive sign on the back. The inside of his hood was also yellow and it clashed with the black in an almost electrical way. His loose-fitted, worn-out jeans, gave his lower half a very vintage appearance compared to the rest of him. He smiled at me goofily, chewing his gum as would a cow, without a care in the world. He crossed his arms over his chest before reclaiming both guitar cases.

The second guy, the one beside the first had shoulder-length, sleeked back, dark brown hair. A lot darker than Tai's, a kind of black chocolate colour. He was still holding on to that jerk who'd previously provoked me; probably scared he'd charge as soon as my guard would be down. He wore an opera-white blouse with light-coloured jeans; they clung loosely to his body, concealing just enough. This guy had taste, but he had to do something with that hairdo of his. In his right hand, he held three identical drumsticks. He'd probably broken one while playing a little earlier. Drummers have a tendency to break them when wanting to show off.

The last one looked a little too intellectual for my taste. He wore sporty, not tinted glasses, which I later learned where not solely used for style. The deep black of his hair was so intense it brought out and even accentuated the lines of his narrow face. It kind of looked like he'd been run over by a ten-wheeler and then inflated but the flatness never completely disappeared. He wore a sand-yellow shirt with cargo army-green pants. The pockets seemed to be stuffed with something, possibly Kleenex. He was small, perhaps the smallest of us all. Let's just say I wouldn't challenge him in any kind of sport, even though I'm not frantic about them either. On his lips, he wore a cornered smile, Armani-sexy-style. Though he wasn't gifted in the looks department, he seemed like quite a character.

The last one, -Yukio was it?- the one I'd still wanted to pound into the ground, had dirty-blond hair and a very hard face. He was much taller than I, maybe 6 foot 1 or something. Yet, his form was lean and… maybe a little too lean. Perhaps even a little skeletal. Depending on the source of light, his face sometimes seemed sunken. His irises where so pale they didn't seem any different from the whites of his eyes. Husky eyes if you ask me. And they were scary, constantly menacing and on guard, piercing right through you. Or was it just because he was infuriated at the moment. I looked him over again and noticed his pants where a good three inches too short for him and laughed inwardly. Cute, very 'I'm a growing teenager' like. Actually, it would have been cute had he been ten or twelve, but at eighteen –that is if he's my age- it's starting to be a little ridiculous. Late growth?

The first guy, the one with the guitars, dropped both his instruments with precaution on the ground and extended his hand. I looked at it, untrusting, but Tai grabbed my elbow and pushed my arm forward, always smiling, and the other seized my hand with his.

"You must be Yamato," he said, confidant.

I looked at him weirdly, surprised. How could he know who I was?

"How-"

I couldn't continue; he cut through my question dramatically. As if he'd been expecting it.

"You're the only new face around here, man!" he smiled. I could see Tai nod beside me. "I'm Takashi and I, well, I'm the guitarist. I'm to one you talked to on the phone. You know, when you called and-"

I nodded, hoping he'd get the point and continue before I strangled him. God! I'm not that stupid. I am well able to figure things out on my own. Sigh…

"And this" he grabbed the one with the glasses, "this is Yutaka." He leaned over and whispered:

"He's the keyboardist, but don't tell him that because he thinks he'll be lead vocals soon."

"Hey!-"

I could only watch as Yutaka reached to pull Takashi's hair and then punch him in the arm. Though that didn't stop him any:

"Trust me; you don't want to hear him sing. Even Mary had a little lamb can prove to be a horrendous torture when his voice is involved. By now, the even the lamp's as deaf as a telephone pole."

Yutaka attacked anew, this time bringing the other down, discarding his keyboard for a minute.

Another guy advanced, this one not presenting his hand. I like it better that way. I don't want your germs over me and you don't want mine. Get away from me you sweaty palms!

"Akira" he said plainly as I admired the way he was dressed again. Too bad the haircut's ugly 'cause I could sure go for him. No guy in his right mind dresses as well as this and is not gay. Unless his mother still dresses him. When have you last seen a guy that dresses well and is not gay? I have Tai as a living proof! Alright, so that Yukio madman is worst, but at least it's original. It's common knowledge; Gays are the cutest and queer is chic!

As I marvelled at his color coordination for a second time, Akira pointed at the last of the unnamed band members and said:

"That's Yukio."

That's funny. Yukio usually means 'gets what he wants'. I suppose that Akira is on drums, after all he's the one holding the drumsticks, pointing with them actually, and that would make this Yukio person the lead singer. I can't picture any sound coming out of him. Unless, of course, the other members are still inside. Somehow, I can't imagine that because, with the commotion we caused earlier, I do believe they would have come to the rescue long ago. Four is a common number in bands.

"I'm leaving" Yukio announced with great pride, probably hoping people would actually care. His self-importance was nauseating. Even I didn't like myself as much as he did. "If you guys want to hang out with trash, that's your problem. I, on the other hand, would prefer living in my own shit than hang out with the likes of them."

"Yeah! He probably thinks his shit is a holy icon or something" I heard Tai murmur. God! That line was fit for me. Well, I was glad to see that we were thinking eye to eye. I'm now willing to forget our previously irritating conversation.

As Mister Bighead went on and left, annoyed by the fact that no one paid any attention to him, he kicked the fallen trashcan. The lid rolled a little further but he soon caught up with it and turned to face us again. I knew he wouldn't leave without the grand finale. Never underestimate a guy who's full of himself!

"And just remember, without me and without my voice this band does not exist!"

He turned around and started walking again. As he did, we watched him trip over the trashcan lid and curse as he flew forward in a million different compromising poses. I would have gladly seen him collide with the ground but he regained his balance just in time.

At first, I simply grinned, knowing that, though I couldn't see his face, it was probably turning cherry-red right about now. I watched him gather himself up and walk away, a little faster than he'd formerly intended to, I guess.

I heard somebody laugh behind me. I turned and saw Tai practically rolling on the ground with laughter and, as much as I wanted to remain composed and keep my antisocial mask on for the band members to see, his laughter was contagious. Contagious to a point were I soon joined his symphony of giggles, mine a little more silent, discrete if you like, but ecstatic. Note to self; blame it all on Tai later. For now, I'm having too much of a blast!

We laughed so hard we hardly heard the 'I'll get you for this Yagami and that little newbie too!' Yukio threw our way before turning into one of the small perpendicular streets.

Much to my surprise, the three remaining guys started to laugh also as soon as he was out of sight. A little bit on the hypocrite side, but who am I to judge? As long as it doesn't concern me, I don't give a rat's ass.

"How to make a fool of yourself in three lessons" Yutaka, the keyboardist, managed to spurt out between laughs, leaning on –what's his name?- Takashi's shoulder.

"You just spat on me, Dude" the other responded, pushing Yutaka's face away. "Watch where you point that thing!"

Again, we couldn't stop the laughter from erupting. When ever we managed to actually put an end to it, either Tai or Takashi would laugh again and we'd join in, inevitably.

"So this is what it's like" I murmured to myself, louder than I'd initially intend.

"What?" Tai asked, leaning against my side, holding his stomach to stop the cramping.

_To have friends. This is what it's like._

We finally decided to go back inside and get ourselves a piece of that famous pizza. We sat in what Takashi liked to call _their_ lounge. It was the only banquet that could fit more than four people at a time with its sort of crescent shape. Being in a corner, it was surrounded by high shelves on which were placed an assortment of Elvis related objects, most of which where gold tinted. Elvis records, a small guitar that strangely resembled a ukulele though I can't even guess what the hell that was doing there, scattered here and there, covered by a thin dust blanket. The rest was mostly pictures and signature copies.

As I sat down, laying my behind on a strangely texture, microphone decorated, banquet seating, I couldn't help but exclaim:

"Fit for a King!"

Tai was the only who heard it, being beside me, sitting eerily close enough to touch my hip with his, but I didn't mind. I saw him smile and that's what mattered. I couldn't imagine Tai being unhappy. I didn't want to.

The pizza soon arrived and we split it up evenly. I couldn't wait to dig my teeth into it. I've never been a pizza amateur but this place has to live up to my expectations. After all, it is renown throughout the few neighbouring towns, no matter how microscopic they might be.

It was all American pizza; Uncle Sam would have been proud. He would probably have recruited Joey as chief cook for the army. Pizza buffet everyday. My kind of life. Actually, as long as I can escape my dad's cooking, any grub is fine by me.

Tai and I split the first piece in half and, as we each reached for our half, had to battle out who would be getting the cheese that didn't seem to want to part. I soon learned that my well-cultured manners weren't going to get me anywhere here; the impressive 'hands were made before forks n' knives sign' told me as much. I abandoned all humanity and went back to the Stone Age, griping at the piece with my bare hands and eating it teenage-mutant-ninja-turtle style. Hey! I was once a kid too!

The taste of the salty cheese struck me first, making a beeline for the sides of my tongue, tingling almost. I could feel the grease coming from the cheese leaking down my hand, reaching my forearm in a very short delay of time. I would lick it off in a few. I couldn't let it go to waste. The second flavour that hit me was the spiciness of the pepperoni in contrast with the sweetness of the small slices of ripe pineapple. The distinction was exquisitely heavenly. I'd never had such flavour packed inside a single pizza before. What kind of a person would put pineapple slices on a pizza. I turned my head towards Tai only to see him scavenging for the infamous pineapple pieces. Right… there's my answer. I couldn't ask for more.

Those heavenly savours rapidly went to waste as soon as I heard the definite crunch of my teeth chewing into a pepper. I _hate_ pepper. Don't ask my why and try to explain that it doesn't taste anything once it's on a pizza, just listen and bear with me. I _hate_ pepper!

"Goddamn pepper-" I mumbled to myself, the mouthful of pizza not making my mumbling any clearer. I placed the slice on my plate and went hunting for more of those repulsive peppers. Tai and I must've looked like a couple of idiots with our hands soaring through our pizzas, but I didn't care. That night, I could have climbed on top of the table and stripped and I still would have laughed my way out of it. I felt alive.

By the time I'd gotten rid of them all -not a single trace left, thank you! And I am talking about the pepper slices- the others were all down with their share. We'd all had one piece; Yutaka had made sure of it. I looked over at Tai who was speaking energetically –wait! Does he ever do anything that doesn't demand any energy at all?- with the three other guys. Well, mostly with Takashi and Yutaka. I figured out later on that Akira wasn't much of a talker. They, Yutaka and Takashi that is, were both trying to tell our notorious, ambulant bush that he had sauce all the way down to his chin and partially some on his neck though I still don't understand how he managed it. As stupid as it seems, Tai was trying to lick it off instead of taking his napkin and clearing up his face as he should.

I watch the blob of sauce on his neck gradually drift lower and lower, practically reaching his shirt. The reddish color clashed against his bronzed skin tone, leaving trails behind as it went. It strangely reminded me of a snail and what was stranger still, perhaps even a bit maniacal, was that I wanted to lick it. I wanted to engulf it whole and savour the feel of it. The only thing I don't know is if I wanted to savour the taste of the sauce or the feel of Tai's neck under my parted lips. Who am I to know what my body wants? I can't even control most of my actions…

"A little lower" Takashi cheered on as Tai desperately forced his tongue to reach the lower part of his chin. Stretching his face like that didn't seem healthy. He couldn't cause any permanent damage, could he?

Unconsciously, I reached for my spotless napkin and turned his face towards me. I'll admit I didn't do it all too gently, but I removed all of the smudges. It was either that or I would have –unconsciously yet again- licked the whole thing off.

Tai eyes were like saucers and I don't think I'd ever seen any orbs so big. That is, until I turned around to face the rest of the gang. Alright, so maybe I over did it a little. If they ask, I'll just say I come from Australia and it's a down under kind of thing. You know, if you appreciated the meal, you must wipe the face of the person at your left, in my case, Tai.

Takashi was the first one to break the silence with a well-placed laugh. I couldn't have hoped for better. Nobody questioned so no answers, false of true, were needed.

After a few more minutes of exchanging childhood embarrassments and life threatening accidents, Akira spoke up:

"It's already fifteen past eight and we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, only you could be thinking about school at a time like this. Oh! And, Tai, thanks for the day off."

Yutaka reached out his hand, waiting for a high five and Tai answered it without a second thought.

"No problem, man. Anytime!"

As he jammed his hand against Yutaka's, the other pulled his back.

"Nah-ha, that's not how we, _cool guys_, express our high-fives."

He turned towards Akira and put out his hand.

"Gimme some skin, bro'!"

With that, Akira placed his hand over Yutaka's so that both palms were facing each other. They simply slid one palm on the other and then exchanged sides. First Akira's hand was on top then Yutaka's.

"Got the hang of it?" Takashi dropped in.

"Sure do!"

Takashi leant out his hand and waited for Tai to respond. Well, turns out their common handshake isn't too complicated. I'd hate to have to learn the how to acrobatic movements for hands simply to learn a single and might I add stupid handshake.

"Can Akira drop you off anywhere?"

Tai's eyes flashed.

"You've got a _car_!"

I watched as Akira nodded, curtly. And I couldn't help but smirk as Tai's entire face became alight. It was like telling a child Christmas was in a few days.

"You are a _God_!"

Well, I consider that as being an overstatement, but who cares.

We walked out, after having paid out due and separated the cash, and regroup along the sides of a white and electric-blue econoline. Tai was ecstatic and too cute for words; jumping around the vehicle with much anticipation. You would swear he'd never road in a motorised vehicle before, though I knew he had because we'd taken the bus a little earlier.

"_This_ is the symbol of freedom. Having your own wheels."

I looked at him thoughtfully and wondered if I should be sarcastic or not. Hey! It's in my nature to retort to everything with smartass remarks.

"I'd give you the wheels anytime, but I don't know about the car."

I watched Tai roll his eyes as everybody else grinned and laughed. If, for him, liberty is to have his own car, wait until he has his own place. That won't be pretty.

In a few, we were all buckled in. The ride was swift; we weren't really far from my place. A safe walking distance but it's always better to have a ride. I don't know the town very well yet. I wouldn't have asked for the ride –anyhow, I didn't know he had a car- but as long as he's offering, why not take the ride home.

We arrived in front of my apartment building and both Tai and I got out. He said he'd walk home since it wasn't very far and it would be faster by foot than by car because they were fixing the sewers in front of his house and it looked like a minefield. As we turned to leave, Yutaka, who had been sitting in front, brought us to a halt by calling my name. I jogged back towards the vehicle and he shoved his hand in front of me. Getting the cue, I 'gave him some skin'. He looked at me with a smile and exclaimed:

"You're alright, Yamato Ishida. I'll see you at school and then we'll talk about passing the music test."

I grinned and nodded then made a move to turn around again.

"Just so you know," he yelled as the econoline picked up some speed, "you passed the personality test."

I couldn't help but feel overjoyed. There I was, three single days after arriving here with my completely antisocial façade, a model citizen with a model personality. Who'd have thought this little town would be packed with some many surprises? Could have fooled me.

Tai and I walked to the door as I rummaged through my jean jacket's pockets looking for my keys. The clang of the metal against metal gave away their position and a yanked them out.

"We'll see each other tomorrow then?" he asked with something that seemed like wondering in his eyes.

"Without a doubt."

With that, he walked back towards the street and gave me one last look before leaving.

Though my keys were in my hand and Tai wasn't glancing this way anymore, I couldn't bring myself to look away. I watched as he walked down the street, his firm ass showing nicely yet subtly in his jeans as he walked. I would have grand dreams tonight.

* * *

_-end of chapter 10

* * *

_

_Author's note:_ Well, this took me long enough. Sorry about that. I've been having a little bit of a problem with the band scene thing, though I think anyone's noticed insert sarcasm I've only been delaying this for the last four chapters or so!

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed and know that you will be seeing much more Yamachi and Taito in the next chapter or the one right after that. I'm planning on adding a few _lemons_ to this story and I wanted to make sure everybody was okay with this. I won't be writing them because I suck at writing lemons but a friend of mine is a goddess of sex scenes and we'll be in charge. Don't worry, the rating will change. I just hope it doesn't bother anybody.

Thanks for reading and for waiting this long!

* * *

Reviews:

Little Wingz : See, I'm making publicity for you. I might as well attach a big neon-flashing sign on your head that'll say 'Good Sex Found Here'. Nah, I'm kidding. Well, hoe you get to work on that scene.

SnakeMistress: I can't say I updated soon, but at least I updated… I'm glad to see you like it, even though Tai can prove to be a little hyperactive at some point. Thanks for the review!

Ephemeris: Maintenant que j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre de Saint-Matthews High, je vais enfin pouvoir retourner mon attention à cette fameuse scène du bain. J'espère seulement ne pas trop te décourager. JE M'EXCUSE! JE T'AIME HOBBIT!

Minnermon : Yup, you could consider Tai as being a stalker type but he's such a cute stalker that Matt doesn't really care. Tai's my favourite character and always has been. But I can relate to Matt more. Or do I make Matt relate to me! And yes! Those were YAOI hints and here are more. Hope you enjoyed them and please review!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Glad to see you liked your plushie. Thanks for the review and don't forget to drop another one!

Tyson FoxFlame: Well see, now you kicking my arse and I haven't even had time to read the two new chapters you've submitted for Black. Every time I try to read, my mother's got something for me to do. I could strangle her but I wouldn't have anyone to bother anymore. I guess our bothering one another works both sides. Well, hope you liked it and don't think I don't like Black I just can't fit anything more than… well… nothing in my schedule for the moment…

Manababy: More! MORE! There, I give you more. Hope you approve of it! Thanks for the review.

The Kaizeress: Yup, Yama surely can be clueless but I like him that way. Clumsy and clueless… to some extent of course. I'm sorry for the delay and hope you liked it.

Broken Angel: Yeah! You still like. I'm glad you think my English is relatively fluent. I do try my best. Thanks for the review!

Dreamer: Thanks for the review! There isn't much in this chapter, but just enough to move it along…

Wicked: About the raping stuff, you'll just have to wait and see I can't promise it'll be soon, but it will come at a certain point hope you still like it see I decided not to put point either thanks for the review (even though there aren't any points)

DawnAurilain: I'm glad to see you liked it. Thanks for the review.

Kurochan: Yeah, another satisfied customer. Thanks for the review.

Dark Willow : I wouldn't want to torture poor little Yama too long… I'm glad you don't think I'm going too fast. That was a major concern of mine. Thanks for the review.

Yamatoforever: I hope you don't think I'm moving along too fast. I'm trying to portray Matt as best as I can, but stop me if I go too OOC, please. And about the 69th hour and how it fits in the story, you'll just have to wait and see. I love saying that! Thanks for the review. I really like to hear what you think is going to happen. It's fun to see what other people think is going to happen actually. Thanks!

Matt: Yeah, I have that shirt too 'Can't sleep… clowns will eat me'. But I also have Tai's 'naughty and nice' but not on a shirt… actually… no, you don't want to know. Anyway, glad to see you like it and here's more. I'm hoping you liked it as much.

Towenaar: The _fucking_ before the _awesome_ adds a totally different dimension to the latter. I've never noticed it before. Thanks for the compliment and the review.

Bast: I was wondering where you got your penname because it's the name of a character in a comic book called a distant soil and I was wondering if there was a link. With that said, thanks for the review.

Wyntermajik: This review made my day. I know you said you'd review again, but I didn't know if you'd like it or not. The story goes quite a long way when I go back and read chapter 1. I still can't believe some people around the globe are actually waiting for me to upload a chapter. This is a completely awesome feeling and you made me realise it. Thanks for everything, Wynter.

Taichi548: Thanks for the multiple reviews. I hope you were glad to find out I'd finally past my writer's block and went on with my writing. Hope you liked it.

Dark-Dreams 69: Thanks!

Kaiya5: Hope you liked it and thanks for the review.

* * *

_Black Mirror_


	11. Of Coffee and Damn French

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Date: 18th of April 2005

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter XI _

Sadly enough, when my alarm clock woke me up the next morning, blasting the theme from Pulp Fiction through the entire apartment, I couldn't remember any of my dreams, however good they may have been. And yet, I was very happy to have finally figured out how to replace the horrid beeping with the music from the incorporated CD player.

"_I love you, honey-bunny."_

Man repeats. _"I love you, honey bunny."_

"_Everybody be cool, this is a robbery."_

Yeah! I knew it by heart now. Preparing my line, I waited for the woman to speak up and lip singed –or lip talked- over her.

"_Any of you fucking pricks move; I'm gonna execute every mother fucking last one of you."_

Yeah, I had the uncensored version. And… guitar solo.

I slowly forced my body into a sitting position, scratching the sleep out of my back and arms. As my hand slid against my collarbones, I decided to let myself sleep a little longer. After all, since I didn't want to be late this morning, I'd programmed my alarm to sound a little earlier than usual. I could spare a few minutes. Make that ten minutes.

Just as my head hit the pillow, the trumpet resounded, loud and clear, powerful and irritating, exactly one minute after having been awakened. It was definitively too early for this kind of wake up call. I turned my head towards the alarm clock/CD player and quickly interchanged the CD with the first one that came handy.

The soft guitar started; I knew exactly what this song was. There's a slow, rhythmic beat in the background; _Don't worry_, I told myself as I do every time, _the speed will pick up_. Remember, you can't go on living your life without loving Guns N' Roses.

_Take me down to the Paradise City_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh! Won't you please take me home_

Axl Roses voice can be pointed out amongst all voices. The raspy sound and the high-pitched fury. He repeats the chorus as I slowly head for the kitchen.

_Take me down to the Paradise City_

I poured myself a cup of coffee. It was cold, even cooler now that I'd added the milk. My father must have brewed it this morning, right before he left. He has a habit of always bringing a coffee with him in the car, even though most of it doesn't end up being drunk at all.

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

I wondered again what the hell I was doing here. In this town, waking up at forty minutes past six to attend to my eight o'clock class as a normal teenager would. I knew for a fact that there was nothing normal about me. I didn't really give a shit. Who wants to be normal anyways?

_Oh! Won't you please take me home_

I placed the coffee mug in the microwave. I should have done this before putting in the milk. Damn! I'm not a morning person. It took twenty-two seconds to be hot again and thirty-five for me to gobble down a little more than half.

As the song picked up some speed, the electric guitar and the drum become further present, our dearest resident kitty picked that exact moment to pull one of her tantrums. She mowed at me angrily, probably punishing me for putting the music on too loud.

"Yeah! Well, you have bad taste in music anyway," I yelled over the music, watching as she cocked her head to the side.

_Just an urchin livin' under the streets_

_I'm a hard case that's tough to beat_

As if she had decided to extract her revenge, she hopped onto the table and approached me cautiously. She straightened her tail and made herself lovable but something told me she knew I wasn't falling for it.

_I'm your charity case_

_So buy me somethin' to eat_

She purred cutely as she neared me, a little too cutely, and rubbed herself against my waiting arm, her fur Kashmir-soft as it grazed my underarm. I shivered slightly and she rapidly grasped this opportunity, my momentary distraction, to rush to my coffee mug.

_I'll pay you at another time_

She promptly dove her small head completely inside and sniffed at it, though I can't really say I heard over the music. I soon discovered she was drinking _my_ coffee, _my_ wake up call, _my_ rechargeable energizer for the day.

_Take it to the end of the line_

"There can only be one coffee lover in this house and that person is me!" I roared, not half as angry as I seemed.

I made a move to chase her off the table and she quickly retreated, running out of the kitchen. Run, Forest, run! When did she start running so fast? Damn. No used trying to catch up with her now. I'd most probably fall asleep in less than a heartbeat.

As the song continued, a little voice in the back of my head muttered something, that dear inner-self of mine. I listened closely –speak up lad- and could do nothing but nod at the comment. Axl Rose had definitely been a turning point in my being gay.

God! My thoughts are random.

_Take me down to the Paradise City_

_Where the grass is green _

_And the girls are pretty_

_Oh! Won't you please take me home_

As I left the house, I found our dear resident kitty hanging from the curtains. Well, now I know what caffeine does to _her_ system.

* * *

The morning had passed fairly quickly. I'd had computer class in the morning with that kid –Izzy, was it?- I'd met at the hospital. Maybe I could get him to do my homework. He seemed to like the class enough. Actually, if he'd drooled a little more on today's new subject, he'd probably have short-circuited the school computer. I almost felt like telling him that computers weren't waterproof yet, but, then again, not knowing him well enough, I didn't know how he'd react. Nor did I care. Therefore, I told him, maniacal little devil that I am.

After that, I attended my English class only to notice that both Izzy and Sora had the same class I did. Though it was my third English class this week, I hadn't yet noticed their presence. They probably hadn't noticed mine either. Being the anti-social person that I am and am proud to be, I usually made a beeline for the last row, corner desk, with the stealth of a burglar. Well, we talked a bit… actually, they talked and I pretended to listen. I'm very good at pretending also. Think I should be an actor? I could be this cool teenage boy running around in an alternate universe, killing off evil monsters with my trusty four-legged acolyte. That sounds about right. What do you think? Movie plots are starting to get redundant.

Alright, let's get back on track shall we. So, as I said –or more precisely wrote- a few paragraphs earlier, the morning had passed fairly quickly. It was now lunch time and I'd forgotten my lunch at home. There was no way I was eating food from _that_ cafeteria. I've seen monsters on Goosebumps that seemed more edible. That man-eating blob of goo seemed like wedding cake compared to _this_. The cafeteria chalkboard of a menu had named it a velouté –supposedly some kind of cold chowder- of broccoli, or something of the sort, with a side order of bread and pâté. I didn't know what was the pâté and what was the velouté and that, dare I say, isn't good.

"Hey Yamato, aren't you going to eat?" Izzy asked from behind me, carrying his tray across the cafeteria to the far-end table.

I 'humphed' and raised my shoulders and eyebrows. It's automatic; when I raise my shoulders, I raise my eyebrows. Talk about a weird spontaneous effect.

"No money," I answered, hoping he hadn't noticed the eyebrow quirk.

I sat beside him, soon joined by Sora.

"So," she started, quite awkwardly actually, like she had to say something, "how are you liking your first week here?"

That's not what she wanted to say and we both knew it, but what the hell. If she can't make up her mind in time for her mouth to utter the right thing, that's her fucking problem.

"As drab as it could be considering that I've witnessed a bloodbath and I'm still attending a stupid moronic school."

Naw, don't worry! I didn't answer that. Though I sure as hell felt like it.

"Alright."

She looked at me with a slight smile on her face.

"You did the French homework for this afternoon?"

No! I completely forgot about that. Oh, wait! I think I actually chose to forget about that. No matter.

"Aa."

Yeah, let's just pretend I did it. No one will notice anyway.

Everyone –Sora, Izzy and I that is- fell silent, uncomfortably so. I suddenly had an urge to fuck. Don't start asking questions. I don't who, what, when or why. All I know is that I wanted to fuck. That and I wanted to run away. In other words, I'd like some ass to go please. Think I'll find that on cafeteria menu?

"Tai, Joe, over here." Izzy gesticulated to Tai and the other twig of a guy beside him.

They both spotted us and walked in our direction. I turned around and looked at Tai as he approached, tray in hand. His eyes met mine for a moment and a half-smile appeared on his face, his tongue slipping out to graze the side of his mouth. I felt my cheeks alight. Though I couldn't see them, I knew they were as red as a fire engine. Speaking of fire engines, I was wondering if I should tell somebody to call one before I spontaneously combust?

When Tai was only a few meters away, his hips swaying gracefully from one side to the other, Sora leaped out and embraced him as strongly as she could. So much for busting the party.

"Tai, I'm so glad to see you," she said between hiccups. She wasn't going to cry again was she?

"You saw me yesterday," he said informatively.

"I-I did, but I'm g-glad-" only to be cut off by a very high-pitched '_Hello'_ coming from the other side of the table. I kept begging God to kill me before I met this infernal person with the unpleasantly squeaking voice, but he didn't accept. I'm telling you, life is like a sexually transmitted disease. You should be careful, you might catch it, or more likely, you might force it upon someone else. And who wants to force anyone to do anything against his or her own will? Not me!

I looked down and immediately found a pair of pink cowboy boots. Alright, it's a little eccentric but I can deal with that. My eyes travelled up only to find more pink and then more and more. And gradually, I found more. What is this? Somebody should be ashamed of himself. He dropped this poor girl in Kool Aid. Poor, innocent girl.

"Hi Mimi!" Joe and Tai both said with a great smile on their face.

"Hi Yamato," she purred. There was a funny honey aspect in the sound of her voice. Like a fountain of soft chocolate sweetening every word. I had a very funny feeling about this.

I soon discovered that this Mimi person was no more innocent than Brigitte Bardot or Martha Stewart. She had taken on a Jackie Kennedy pink-fashion to wield people into thinking that she was this innocent little princess of a girl. I'm sure she played twenty questions with her mirror at night. Actually, her overall appearance to me screamed Barbie in Candy Land a lot more than it screamed untouched American beauty. And yes! I am referring to you, Angela Hayes, also known as Mena Suvari. I soon decided that I would stamp 'Get away from me, Barbie impersonations' on my forehead.

But that isn't the worst part. No! Of course not. There always has to be worse. While sleeping in French class, I was awoken by the teacher, Monsieur Dumoutier, I think. Yeah, just like the Box's Affaire Dumoutier. You know, the song about the dead body and the trial and everything. Never mind. You people don't get around much, do you?

As I was saying, I was awoken by Monsieur Dumoutier asking me what I had translated the word 'siens' into. I hadn't heard the word clearly and so I quickly scanned my unanswered homework to see what word he was asking. Seeing it, I quickly answered –I'd had French lessons at the institute after all and was probably more advanced than most of these twits.

"Breasts."

The whole class started laughing, including a certain well-known brunette in the second row. His laugh seemed louder than the others somehow or was it simply because it affected me further?

"I was asking about the word siens (1), Mr. Ishida, not seins. Nevertheless, since I do believe you have a one-track mind, you'll write me a hundred times the phrase 'Je ne rêverai pas de seins pendant ma classe de Français' (2). And I want that for next lesson."

Now, you'd think that would've been enough of an embarrassment for one day, but it wasn't. I just had to embarrass myself further. I couldn't just stop there and leave you all hanging there without much action now could I?

As I exited the French class, with my sentence in hand, I found Tai waiting for me at the exit. Strangely, though she had attended class with us, Sora wasn't with him. It's what happened next that I still can't believe. As he started talking to me, I was so mesmerized by his lips' motion and wasn't really listening, I sputtered out:

"W-would you like to, hun, come w-watch a m-movie at my place t-tonight?"

Yes, I was that stupid. And the worst part is that, to my absolute dismay, he agreed.

* * *

(1) Siens in a sentence would mean 'his. "Les siens sont jaunes." 'His are yellow'. Who wants more French lessons?

(2) I will not dream about breast while in French Class.

I don't know the actual name of the song Matt wakes up to, I don't even know if it has one actually… But I can tell you that it's the theme from the movie _Pulp Fiction_. That's about all I know. Apart from that, the second song that plays along the beginning of the chapter is _Paradise City from Guns N' Roses_. None belong to me. I'm just using them for the heck of it.

* * *

**To everyone: I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review even if it's just to leave a little 'Luv it' comment. If it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be writing this story. You guys keep me going because I usually abandon most of my stories and, strangely enough, I have the most positive energy I've ever had while writing this fic. Thanks everyone! You ROCK and you're the only real inspiration there is! **

Author's note: Yup, another chapter out! Aren't you proud of me? I usually wait and see how many reviews I can get for one chapter and that can take some times up to a month (I thrive off reviews) but this time I just felt like getting this one out. The next chapter will, you've probably guessed it, be nothing but Taichi and Yamato in a room together with nothing the TV acting as a background entertainment. So, review review review and the chapter will come out faster faster faster (the word faster is only written with one hand on the keyboard… interesting…)

* * *

Reviews:

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** Sorry, there wasn't that much Yamachi in there. But there's a very promising next chapter. And just imagine the one after that. Let's just say this, I believe you will be pleased. Oo;;; Thanks for the review!

**Minnermon: **About the band, you'll just have to wait and see though it might take a few chapters before they show up again. I'm going to be taking care of the Yamachi/Taito in the next couple of chapters. Isn't that a joy! Well, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the review.

**SnakeMistress:** I'm glad you still like my humour. I always wonder if people actually think this is actually funny. Its weird to think that people around the globe might be laughing at your stupid jokes. Yup, that's how my mind works, but it's also fine by me! Thanks for the review.

**Pinkypig:** There's a lot of fun for Yamato in the future. I'm sure you'll approve. After all, no one wants a sad Yama! Thanks for the review!

**Kaiya5:** Thanks! Yeah, I guess were all happy about Yama passing the personality test with the band though I'm more into the romance for the next few chapters. Hope you'll approve of this. Thanks for the review.

**Tyson FoxFlame:** Yup, this chapter would actually be the fourth day. Can't believe huh? Me neither. But, yeah! That's life. Actually, it took me about four months, if I remember correctly, to get the last chapter out. I'm making up getting this one out this soon. Hope you liked it. And I'm glad you approve about the lemon thing, though I haven't had much disapproval if any. Thanks for the review!

**Ephemeris:** Hey mon Hobbit! Sais-tu que je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de retravailler sur lef. Et bien, je vais probablement te dire d'arranger la scène à ta façon. Je ne veux quand même pas trop te retarder. En fait, je vais te permettre de me battre la prochaine fois que tu me vois. Tu was voir, ça fait du bien de battre la personne qui te fais du tort. Ça solage, hein Maruska? Oo;;;

**Quellesirel Peredhil :** That's one hell of a hard penname to write. Doesn't it have a meaning I wonder? Anyway, gotta luv the ninja turtles! Especially Raph and Micky! Thanks for the review.

**Angel Ran:** Yup, that's I usually talk about with people I don't know much; childhood embarrassments and scars. I believe we do so because the bigger the scar or the bigger the embarrassment, the cooler we get. Though, said like that, it seems a little masochist. Whatever! I'm glad you liked it. And thanks for the review.

**Kloudy Reignfall:** I still can't believe you actually love this story that much a part from some of the down points of my not being English. Hey! What can a person do. That's where you come in. Thank you so much for wanting to be beta. It really means a lot to me. And about the sex scenes, don't worry. I'll be supervising every step of the way. Be afraid, be very afraid. Thanks!

**Lugga:** Thanks!

**Yamatoforever:** Always love to hear your opinion and hypothesises. Thanks for the review and please read on to verify which of your intuitions are true and which are flase.

**Little Wingz:** I will start the scene in a few hours huh? Naughty naughty person, go and write. Stop reading this and go write before school starts.

**Bsama:** I finally figured out how to find you on the search engine. I was adding a – between the B and the sama. That's why you weren't appearing. Well, thanks for the review and your welcome for everything else!

**Towenaar:** I think I'll remember this review eternally. I love it! You should write more like that! Nah, I'm just kidding, but I do love it. I can't believe this story is actually popular though it's up to now practically pointless and filled with idiotic comments. Thanks!

* * *

_Black-chan_


	12. Of Cooking and Showerheads

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Pairings: Yamachi! Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist, neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

* * *

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter XII _

Before settling down and watching the movie (we hadn't even picked one out yet, though I have quite an extensive collection) it was decided that we should eat. We both headed for the kitchen, him rushing in front of me and yanking the freezer door open. Talk about settling in and feeling right at home. Doesn't this guy have any respect at all for other people's privacy? Not that I minded much, it was only the freezer after all, but I don't know how I'd react if he'd done the same thing with my bedroom drawers. As I always say, skeletons in my closet and sex-toys in my drawers. But, don't mind my sayings; they're just for fun.

"What are you looking for exactly?" I asked as he rummaged through the small compartment. By the look on his face, you could see he wasn't finding whatever the hell it was he was searching for. Picture the expression a monkey would have if it suddenly found himself atop a cactus and you should be hitting close to home.

"Frozen pizza, or lasagne or anything."

Scooting in beside him and placing my head just a little above his shoulder, staring at the inside of the freezer, I responded:

"Find anything you like?"

He grabbed a pack of frozen peas in his right hand and a second of frozen carrots in his left and looked at me innocently, one eyebrow cocked, questioning.

"Pea soup," I simply answered. "My father can't cook. The only thing he can actually pull off is soup. He just throws all the leftovers in water and adds some veggies in there."

Again that strange, doubting look. I'm sure you know the look I speak of. It's somewhat similar to the one your parents wear when you try to pretend you didn't flunk a math test and they, no matter how good a liar you are, smell the stench of a lie. No one in his right mind never did that. Unless you're an honest to God nerd. You aren't though, are you?

"You live off pea soup and leftovers?"

I nodded: "You live off sex and pizza."

I finally managed to make him crack a smile, breaking the mask of doubt.

"Well, smart ass, what are we eating if you don't have any comestible food in the house?"

"Even if it isn't frozen, it's still comestible," I answered. I was starting to wonder if he knew that a fridge had two sections, not just a freezer. What did he store in the other compartment? Well, I guess you could strap a chair inside and make it your own ventilated getaway when summer gets too boiling-hot to endure. Better not be claustrophobic though.

He sighed, relieved.

"And here I thought we'd feed off the bread crumbs between the couch cushions."

"Now now, would I mistreat a guest?"

He went to sit on one of the wooden chairs surrounding the kitchen table and simply looked over his shoulder:

"Who am I to know?"

I realised again that I'd only known him for four days. Then how come it felt like an eternity of time had come to pass?

"Chicken à la moutarde on a bed rice sound good to you?"

His eyes grew wide, two saucers in the middle of his face.

"Chicken halla what? Is that some kind of incantation?"

Trust him not to know anything about cooking and French.

"Chicken coated with mustard laying on goddamn white rice, Willow. You're not with Buffy right now so you can cut that lame witch act."

Smiling goofily, he gave me the thumbs up. Unless he just decided to celebrate opposite day, it was kind of hard to think that he was disagreeing with my choice of menu. I threw the ingredients onto the table and started with the chicken.

"Where's the recipe, dimwit?"

"My brain is functional enough to remember how to cook chicken on its own, retarded cockroach."

"Retarded cockroach, huh?"

I grinned trough my seriousness, my mask faltering. I do admit that saying it alone seems sort of dumb.

"I was trying to be original."

"Amen to that!"

Instead of slapping him behind the head, which is the thing I felt most like doing, I threw him the sack of rice. His eyes leaked interrogation marks. I swear there must have been more interrogation marks surrounding his head than on the Riddler's costume. All bow down to Jim Carrrey. That's an order!

"Set water to boil, repugnant leech."

"Yes, mon capitane." And here I thought he couldn't speak French. Though I wasn't about to tell him that it was capitaine and not capitane. He'd figure it out one day or the next. And if not, he'd just screw up and flunk his test. Hey, sometimes you flunk by just one point and that capitane could be that _one_ point. It's not like I'm going to help him out or anything. Anyway, who would want any help from the _breast-guy_. Yeah! The incident travelled fast after French class.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the water had boiled over, the sack of rice had pierced and there was more rice on the ground than in the actual, over-boiling water and I'd bumped my head on several unclosed cupboard doors. All in all, I felt like shit and wanted blood. Darren Shan couldn't have been more blood thirsty than I was at this point.

"_Go wait in the living-room!_" I roared. An underfed, schizophrenic, sex-deprived lion couldn't have scared him off any better. I felt powerful amidst all his mishaps. Tai didn't even have time to say Bibbidi-Bobbidy-Boo before he went flying through the door that led to the living-room, landing promptly on the couch.

We finally came to an understanding. I had about another twenty to twenty-five minutes until I'd manage to finish dinner while he would take a long shower. After a gym class in the afternoon and a short soccer practice after school, to which I had to assist, I wasn't against the idea at all. I leant him a shirt and a pair of loose-fitting cotton pants. I couldn't wait until he put on the shirt. I'd made sure to get something appropriate; a sign with two guys literally fucking each others' behinds. Let's see what reaction that gets out of him… and out of me seeing him wear it. Oops, did I just write that? Heh-

There was only one problem with him taking a shower; the visions that appeared in my mind were less than innocent. Let's just say half of me wanted to knock on the door and ask if I could help with washing his back. I'd then make sure I'd trip on a soapy puddle and land on the warm bliss that was his precious behind. Damn! There I go again… _Stop_ me next time, will you? Those thoughts are _private_! And don't even think of blackmailing me, got that? Marlon Brandon, attack these unimportant insects.

Twenty-five minutes later, I could still hear the water running. Alright, I know someone can need a shower badly, but this is becoming obsessive. Dinner was ready and I was now picking up in the kitchen. But don't get me wrong; he'd have his share of cleaning to do. I wasn't going to clean whatever mess wasn't my fault in the first place even if he was a guest. Guests usually don't rip your kitchen apart either. Yet, there are _those_ fatal exceptions. Like Taichi.

A very naked Taichi, his hands running through his hair, his well-worked-out muscles tensing. His eyes close as his face gets sprayed under the showerhead. The water, pure crystal, cleansing his features, crawling against them as would an invisible hand, curving, delicate. His open mouth, breathing, the water leaking from one lip to the other, tentatively. A slight flush coloring his cheeks as the heat of the steam acts as a camouflage. You have to get in close to be able to see everything, every detail.

Tai, get _outta_ there! I need a _cold shower_!

Just as my thoughts continued their interminable rambling, I heard a very clear _boink_ coming from the bathroom and before I could even ponder on what might have happened, much less even bother registering anything at all, I heard a very distinct whine coming from behind the door. In a matter of seconds, a thoroughly soaked Taichi exited from the bathroom, running straight into me, his right hand pressed against his temple. As he rushed into me, he knocked me out off balance and sent us both to the floor, his body crumbling atop mine. I don't think I'll ever forget how his elbow dug into my stomach, ridding me of my breath. I shortly wondered if he sharpened his elbows once in a while; they were sharper than the Headless Horseman's teeth.

"Your shower head _attacked_ me!" he complained, his whining tone gritting my nerves. Though I was utterly pissed at being sent flying into the ground, acting as a safety cushion, I couldn't suppress the laughter that took hold of me when I heard the incredibly stupid reason behind the _boink_. Had he really been struck by the shower head?

"This isn't funny, man!"

Hey! It's not my fault he's a dork and I just can't help but laugh. C'mon, when have you heard of this kind of accident?

"Only an idiot would live with a murderous shower."

At this point, I think he realized the humour that surrounded all of this and could do nothing but laugh his shame away. So there we were, laying on the floor, one atop the other, laughing to our hearts content.

When, at last, our laughter subsided, we noticed the delicate position we were in. His face was close to mine, close enough for me to sense his breath against my lips, my eyes plunging into his. As his warm breath reached my lips anew, I felt my stomach turn in a very uncomfortable way, yet I never wanted this moment to end. I felt weightless, surrounded by nothing, like floating in water. All I could do was stare straight in front of me with a dumbstruck look shadowing my ever-present mask. Was this another fantasy or was it really happening?

Realising we were both staring, Taichi blushed and discarded the matter with a simple:

"Take care of this."

For a minute, I thought he was talking about the bulge in my pants, but I soon figured out, when he pointed directly at his temple, that he was talking about the slight bump that decorated the side of his face. Stay calm! Breath in and out. He'll never notice the mount Ishida, you'll see.

"You've got me kind of pinned to the ground."

"Who suddenly made you the hero of Gulliver's Travels?" And here I thought he was a dumbass twit without any knowledge of the outside world if it didn't reside in the sports wall of fame.

He removed himself and I was free to get up. As soon as I did, I headed for the steam filled bathroom to find a few bandages and some alcohol. The wound shouldn't be infected, but then again you never know. Anyway, I really felt like torturing him. Wanted to get him back for laughing at me in French class earlier that same day I guess.

As I applied a small amount of alcohol on a cotton ball and went to place it against his temple, he rapidly turned his head towards me with his hair whipping my face and soaking my clothes.

"Be _gentler_!"

"I didn't even touch you yet, you wuss."

He glared at me through half-closed eyes and peered at me menacingly, as if a dog on guard duty.

"Would you rather do it yourself?" I asked in a sigh, rolling my eyes.

He shook his head and crossed him arms over his chest in defeat. I lightly brushed the cotton ball against his skin and soon had the small, slightly discoloured wound cleaned and bandaged.

The second after he figured I was done, he made a grab for the clothes I'd set out for him. I suddenly remembered the shirt I'd leant him and snatched it out of his grip. I don't know why but I'd suddenly lost all my courage. I didn't want to know how he'd react to it.

"This one will probably be too big now that think about it. I'll go get another one for you."

"But you're smaller than I am-" his voice trailed off.

I headed for my room and grabbed a vintage led zeppelin shirt in its stead; you can never go wrong with stairway to heaven. I hid the other one in the far corner of my closet like I was afraid he'd see it.

He threw it on as soon as I handed it to him, not halting a minute to allow me to mentally grope him again. This groping this was progressively becoming obsessive. Told ya I needed some action. My hormones were getting the better of me.

"So? What are we watching?"

His lively voice brought me out of my comatose appearance. If I kept this up, he'd start thinking that the little people residing in my brain were fighting an endless battle for peace on Earth. Very hard subject to discuss and yet those dumb, superficial 'just-read-what-the-goddamn-silken-banner-says' Miss Universe constantly managed to board the subject every time. Peace on Earth and kiss my ass 'cuz I'm beautiful and crammed with makeup. This face -can you see this flawless face?- it's actually a peel off! God bless technology. Now, instead of being the daughter of an over-grown –both horizontally and vertically- farmer, I'm an ugly intention draped in a mask of superficiality.

What can I say? I hate people that think too highly of themselves.

"I was thinking… maybe we could-"

I probably would have managed to come up with something at one given point, but Tai soon noticed the DVD rack on the wall and half-ran half-tripped towards it, almost embracing its 'squareness' in the very middle of his forehead –not that there was much to destroy inside there anyway.

"I _love_ this movie," he squealed holding what seemed to be a very dark box in his hand.

Not really caring, I directed him towards the television and the DVD player. He dropped in front of it, his legs crossed underneath him and I decided to let him deal with understanding how the DVD player worked. It would keep him occupied while I went to the kitchen and brought back our plates.

As soon as I came back, I found Tai to be comfortably spread out on the love seat. He smiled at me evilly and I could read his intentions clearly. 'Ha ha, you ain't got a place anymore'. Don't bet on that Tai. I let myself drop onto on his legs, squeezing them between my ass and the flattened-out cushions. He snorted and slid them from under me, grabbing his plate all at once.

I looked towards the screen where a few weird and very dark scenes where displayed. The movie had started and who could have been better than Tai to choose a movie as sentimental as Se7en? Could there be anything darker in my entire collection? Not that I was complaining. I _love_ this movie!

We ate in silence, our eyes riveted on the screen, gazing at every scene with bewilderment. As captivated as I was, I still managed, when the tension in the movie wasn't too high, to throw a quick glance towards Tai. I had this strange feeling that he kept looking at me, but I couldn't get myself to catch him in the act so I had no proof. It might have been the shadows playing on the wall that gave me the impression that his head was frequently turning towards me… or not.

"Why Brad Pitt," he asked, all of a sudden, incomprehension filling the sound of his voice. "Why are all the girls after Brad Pitt?"

Before I could think, I'd already blurted out:

"Don't you like Brad Pitt?"

He looked at me strangely through half-lidded eyes, cocking one eyebrow. I acted as if nothing about my question was the slightest bit intriguing and simply waited for an answer. Sometimes, pretending nothing happened can cause the other to forget it or just discard it.

"Let's just say I like'm curvier."

Well, goodbye fantasies. It was short lived but worthwhile.

After an hour or so, I had to keep both my arms crossed over my chest because I couldn't trust them to be anywhere else. They had this strange attraction towards a certain person to my left. Sometimes, my body parts have a mind of their own and quite a pigheaded determination too. I was surprised to notice that I wasn't the one to make the first move. Just after Morgan Freeman had sat down to eat with Brad Pitt and his wife, Taichi stretched out like a cat and, as both his hands went to place themselves behind his head, his legs climbed up on the couch again, encountering my legs instead of the cushions. They rested there, on my thighs, and he squeezed his toes together, as if trying to get rid of a tingling sensation. I turned my head towards him only to notice that he was looking back at me with a mocking smile on his face. He knew I wouldn't do anything about it. I don't how he knew; he just did. And he was right.

I never once even thought of pushing him off. I kept telling myself it meant nothing. Leg to leg contact was merely friendly. It's not like he was cupping my ass or anything, he'd simply decided that my legs were cushiony enough to replace the actual couch cushions.

From this point on, I didn't dare look at him anymore. My hand grabbed my shirt tightly and didn't let go until the end of the movie. The rest was like a dream…

I walked Taichi to the door and he grabbed his stuff. He had thanked me for everything and had forced me to give him the left over chicken and rice. Said he'd make a fine lunch out of it. Before I could do anything more, Tupperware in hand, he bent forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"I had a great time tonight." My cheek was on fire and I couldn't find the strength to respond. Couldn't even manage to thank him back.

As if he knew what was going on inside my head, he simply smiled. It meant nothing. It was like the stretching, merely friendly. I don't remember hearing of boys kissing each other in a friendly manner on the cheek but, then again, I haven't exactly been the most sociable of people in the last few years. Actually, when have I had any real friends?

It meant nothing, did it?

As he turned around, still smiling, and jogged towards the exit door, I knew I had to say something. Maybe tell him that I'd had a great time too. Maybe yell at him for being so friendly, the nerve!

I gathered up my courage and shouted back at him:

"You'd better bring back my Tupperware!"

I couldn't believe I'd just said that. His smile grew larger and a slight snort escaped from his lips, unchecked.

As the door closed behind him, I wanted to be struck by lightning and die. But, of course, nothing of the sort happened. And I went to clean the kitchen.

* * *

_-end of chapter 12

* * *

_

_Author's note:_ Today, I've officially decided that I was a very happy camper! Yup, a _very _happy camper. And now that that's off my chest, I want to thank you all for reading and thank myself for writing so fast… Oo;;; I didn't think I'd be able to get this chapter out as fast, especially considering that the last chapter wasn't the most fruitful review-wise. Oh well, can't make you wait too long and it was done anyways. Hope you enjoyed! My beta says its my best yet, lets see what you guys have to say...

* * *

_Reviews:_

**Would somebody please tell me if I can leave RARs or not! I'd really like to know 'cuz, though I don't want to stop, I don't want to take my story off of the site. **

**I would like to thank minnermon, SnakeMistress, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, BreatheMeDeep, Taichi548, Tyson FoxFlame, Nanaki Lioness, tigercatcher, Ephemeris, darkgoddessofevil, InfynitiStar, yamatoforever and Sailor Red.**

**Thanks!

* * *

**

_Black-chan_


	13. Of You and Me

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nd season doesn't exist, neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter XIII _

_Of You and Me_

Needless to say, I didn't sleep very well that night. Wait! Did I sleep at all? Idiotic questions like 'was it an innocent thank-you kiss?' or 'does he like me?' or 'where in the hell is my dumb cat anyways?' kept nagging at me relentlessly. I knew for a fact that I was infatuated with his body, but was I really in love with him? If not, why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I don't believe I'd ever been truly in love up to that point in my life. And, now that I probably was, I hated every second of it. If 'loving' means you can't sleep, eat or think properly, than I don't want anything to do with it, thank you very much! Brainless, love-struck zombies like I-would-be-a-brain-fried-bozo-if-it-weren't-for-you Shane West can't convert me. No, _they_ can't!

'But, I'm not in love, right?' my mind kept repeating. Being in love is also being dependent on someone else, on his or her presence. I don't want to be dependent on anything or anyone. Therefore, she can just die, Shane, no one cares! She's not that cute anyways. But who am I to judge; I'm just your common gay antagonist.

Dressing myself as quickly as possible, I headed for school immediately, at a Flash-Gordon-speed, if you know what I mean. If I were to be a character in one of those stupid comics, you probably could have seen the asphalt burning behind the whirling tornadoes that were my legs.

I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I refuse to be dependent.

Tai's face appeared in my mind, smiling over his shoulder when I told him to bring back my Tupperware. A smile of heavens. I wanted to make sure I'd arrive at school earlier than he did. I had to see him; had to ask…

I'm not in love. I'm not in love.

'Do you love me?'

No! That's _not_ what I had to ask.

_What do you need to know so badly,_ that inner-self of mine growled. More of a growlish-purr if you ask me. He's all wind, anyway.

The school soon came into view; I'd forgotten my schoolbag at home and I couldn't care less. I'd stuffed my jean pockets with a small paper pad and a pen before leaving. I'd survive with that much for the day. _Survive what?_

The doors where still locked. I was an hour too early. With nothing else to do, I sat in front one of the doors and waited. Waited for someone to open the door; waited for someone to arrive, waited for those sweet lips to brush my skin anew.

I'm not in love. I'm not in love. I swear! _I swear…_

I shoved my hand in my pant pockets, curling my fingers around the paper pad and the pen. Yanking them out, I flipped to an unused page and began scribbling. I had my advanced art class today; let's just hope I haven't lost my touch.

Sketchy eyes appeared on the paper, soon followed by a well-defined, heart-shaped face and slender shoulders. Perfect lips, bushy hair... _bushy hair?_

"_Damn it!_" I cursed aloud, ripping the page and fisting my hand around it. Who in his right mind would draw someone with bushy hair?

Fuck, I'll try something else. Writing. Writing should take my mind off it.

There was a light morning breeze in the air, a little frisky but cooling nevertheless.

The janitor opened the door before my pen hit the blank page, scaring me out of my wits. He looked at me strangely, probably not used to seeing students at this hour. I just hope I surprised him as much as he did me.

I soon realised how stupid this situation was. I'd arrived an hour early to be able to see a certain person that I solemnly swore I was not in love with. He could be anywhere. There were at least three entrances I knew of and I couldn't be everywhere at once. There was a great chance I wouldn't meet with him at all.

Against my better judgement, which told me it was too cold to be out in only a t-shirt, I stayed on the front stairs, hoping against hope that he would notice me or I would notice him if he walked by. I felt strangely satisfied with this plan. Why strangely? Who gives a shit anyways?

I started writing, keeping in mind that I was not in love and never would be.

A few students started to arrive. I noticed Izzy and Joe were practically as early as I was, blurting something about a physics exam and more studying. I let them be. We didn't talk long, but it felt good to know that I still managed to complete a sentence without having the name Tai in it.

Another group of people arrived, following the different bus schedules. They remained on the other extremity of the stairs, smoking and talking. I didn't pay much attention to them either. They were jabbering about their school's soccer team, the Minotaurs or something; the team Tai was a part of. Get _out_ of my mind, Tai!

Sora was the next to arrive. I listened to her, half-interested, as she mentioned something about a truth or dare intimate party at her place after school. I nodded absentmindedly and then cursed, figuring that she'd taken that as a confirmation of my presence tonight. I didn't really care; it's not as if I had anything better to do.

"See you tonight, Matt."

Oh great! Now she's nicknamed me. Well, at least she's not calling me Toto like they did at the institution. No blackmailing with that!

Wait! What if they asked questions about my past at the truth or dare game tonight? What would I tell them? Fuck it, I would lie. Or just say dare.

I'm depressed, though I don't know why. Maybe it's just because I haven't slept well. Mood swings, what can you do about them. And though I could clearly live without them, just like I could live in a world devoid of mosquitoes, no matter how much I wished it, I wasn't totally in control of my mental state nor was I in control of my emotions.

I looked at my watch: 8:55. In exactly five minutes, my Advanced Arts class would start. Slightly disappointed, I gathered myself up –the other students stomped rather harshly on their cigarette mugs- and headed inside. I read over the small bits I'd managed to write and, soon after, wished I hadn't.

The awkward writing read:

_I'm not in love. Never will be. I'm not in love. Never will be. _

And so on and so forth, adding spelling mistakes –though I can't seem to figure out how I managed to make spelling mistakes- and grammatical errors. Talk about a one-track-mind. Someone kill me please. You with the pointy binder, yes! You! Think you can aim at me with that murderous thing? I'd pay you…

My feet brought me to the classroom on their own. 230, 230, 230, my brain kept repeating, the class number. I felt like an irrecoverably scratched record.

"Today, class, because this is our first class of the year, I decided to start by something highly amusing. I've taken it on myself to test your abilities."

I lifted my head, my eyes falling upon a shadow of a person with straight –a little too straight- brown hair and purple-turquoise clothing. Go back to the fifties, you hippie, you! Nevertheless, I'd have to respect her at least a little. Art is the only subject that is remotely worthwhile with music, of course.

"_Nudes_."

_What?_ Just what I need to get my head off a certain, very nude in my mind, person. _Nudes?_ Who the hell gets nudes to pose for high school students? This teacher has now entered my blacklist. No presents for you! I'll make sure my evil minions squash your Christmas tree to bits. Arrr…

"But the school didn't have the budget for real, professional, nudes" she said this with a hint of disdain, "so, instead-"

She pointed towards the door, not bothering to finish her sentence, probably waiting for the drums to roll. She didn't have to say much more one way or the other.

What an unthinkable turn of events. You'll be happy I'm sure. A stupid high school drama show -yes Degrassi New Generation you may feel affected by this- couldn't have done any better.

There, in the middle of the doorway, a very topless and drool-worthy Taichi was standing, positioned with both hands resting on his hips, a Sears catalogue pose.

"Instead, I managed to persuade our famous, half-nude, Minotaurs to act as model."

Cupid, get _that_ arrow away from me. You'd need more than one, anyway, to crack through this mask.

I could easily imagine the both of us in bed, him writhing up and down my chest –not Cupid you fools, Tai!- and legs straddling me, lightly brushing his firm buttocks against my much-awakened stick. He bends down and whispers in my ear:

"Let's be loud, like wake-up-the-neighbours loud. I want them to know just how fucking lucky I am."

"Mr. Ishida," the teacher called me out of my reverie, "perhaps you should ask one of your classmates to lend you some of their art material."

I nodded, reddening slightly –though only I could tell- knowing I must have looked like a fool. Tai smiled greatly, triumphantly perhaps.

"Class, I want to see you work those charcoal crayons!" Alright, a little _too_ much enthusiasm there, Lady.

As if that were the cue, the loud gunshot to start the race, the other students grabbed their crayons and started to work, lightning fast, scribbling what the hell they wanted, trying their damn best to make it look human but failing miserably. Suckers.

Somebody threw a blank page and a small piece of unused charcoal my way. I turned around and noticed Akira was in my class. You remember Akira? The cute guy from the music band. He didn't smile or anything, didn't even let me know he was the one who'd thrown the very useful objects my way. He stared at his drawing intently, sometimes gazing up at one of the three models in front of him… _Three?_ When did the others arrive? Where'd they come from?

I held the paper up and stapled it to the wooden board on the easel. I began by drawing the sides of Tai's face. I know that usually you don't draw the faces with nudes, or, if you really feel like it and have much time, you can always sketch it real fast, but that's not what I was doing. I was taking my time. Not because I particularly wanted to draw his face, only because every time I looked down at his naked chest my cheeks reddened to a point of no return. I don't think I'll ever regain my whitish-peach color again. And that little voice, slightly similar to that of Steven Tyler's, going _Dream On_ in my head wasn't helping in making me feel any better.

Suddenly, as I unlocked my eyes from Tai's, which had plunged into mine unceremoniously mere seconds before, I noticed a slight shuffling beside me. I turned to see Akira shifting his sketchbook towards me, wanting to show me his work. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. It's not like he was remarkably talented or anything like that. In fact, the chest was disproportionate compared to the thighs and the arms, but the shadowing around the pectorals weren't all that bad. However, that's not what caught my eye and rendered me speechless. On the left hand side, just bellow the drawing, written in red letters, was the message 'Just fuck him and get over with it'. _What?_

I pretended not to notice and gave him a smile to let him know that his drawing was satisfactory but was caught off by the teacher telling the models to change positions.

"Something more sensual perhaps, the other was a little stiff I believe."

Tai looked at me again, and threw his head to the side, exposing the delicious curves of his tanned skin. I could easily burry my head in the crook of that neck. It wouldn't be hard at all; it even seemed custom made for me.

Oh! Please God, if I can't get my (censored) into his (censored) right away, you might as well make me die a virgin. _What?_ What do you mean I'm no more virgin than you are? You doing naughty things with Mary up there? Well, at least _I'm_ virgin-minded.

The class flew by as fast as shit flies out of Bush's mouth, which, all things considered, is quite too fast for my taste. I'm a masochist in a way. All my body wanted was for this class to end before things got compromising for both mine and Tai's reputation –though I didn't have much of a reputation up to that point in time- but my mind thought otherwise. I could have drawn him forever, stroking his slender yet divinely muscular silhouette with the edge of my charcoal, gazing at every feature of him and memorizing it.

However, though seventy-five minutes is quite a long class, it doesn't last forever, no matter how much I wish it. The only everlasting thing about it is the memory that resides in my mind. Wow! I'm becoming kitsch. Forget I ever said anything about it. That's an order! Where did I put my little Men in Black device? Ah! Here. And, about those sunglasses. Can I borrow these for a second? Thanks. Oh, wait, they look good on me. Damn, I think I'll keep'em.

_Snap-_

Now, where was I? Ah, yes! The class flew by as fast as shit flies out of Bush's mouth, which, all things considered, is quite too fast for my taste. But I didn't mind. After all, it's not like I'm a masochist or anything. _Right?_

I turned about to talk with Akira, maybe clarify some points of that little, not so innocent message of his, only to face an empty space. He'd already gone. I left everything there; nothing belonged to me anyways and I hadn't managed to draw all that much.

Out of the corner of the eye, I saw Tai grab his shirt and exit the room. Not knowing why, I ran at his pursuit. Every time he turned a corner and thought I'd lost him, I'd turn the corner also and see him, a few feet away, standing before me. I was getting closer, shoving students around and blocking my ears against the insults they threw my way. I didn't care; I was getting closer. He turned into a class, no! Wait, that's a public washroom. I followed him in and called out:

"Can't you wait for me, you jerk! I know you saw me follow you-"

I slipped in, squeezing myself between what my brain recognized as the sickly green graffiti decorated door of the washroom stall and him. I laboured and I do mean laboured –yes, I do use that word, though I don't very often because it is below me and I rarely want to labour at all- to catch my breath and think of something remotely intelligent to say. After that slight insult, I had to pick myself up off the floor and start anew this conversation.

I looked him in the eyes, opened my mouth and:

"What about that Tupperware?"

I had the cocky smile, the perfect seduction expression and I came up with something like _that_. Nevertheless, believe or not, here was his retaliation.

In a split second, as he buried one hand in my hair while the other squeezed my ass, Tai scooped down and kissed me hard. He parted my lips with his vengeful tongue and kissed me deeper.

After a moment in heaven, a very bruising heaven might I add, he ripped his lips off of mine and breathed in my ear sweet vapours of lust.

"Forget about the fucking Tupperware-"

He took one step forward and kissed me again, the force of the blow propelling us inside the bathroom stall. Never thought he'd be the rough kind. So Sora? You jealous yet?

We separated for a moment, looking each other in the eyes, and I countered his attack by slamming him against the stall door, which closed shut with a loud, metallic bang. He threw his head back with an intake of air, a moan even, knowing he'd have a few bruises in the morning, and I kissed him more passionately than I'd ever kissed anybody or anything in my life. Yes, anything and may I just add that you don't want to know about that one. The feelings that rushed through me, the heat; it was mad and wild. Fucking amazing actually. I barely took time to breathe in between the times when we weren't mutually aspirating each other's tongues down each other's throats. Now, isn't that just a beautiful mental image? I want to be an Electrolux! I was doing a lot more sucking than he was anyhow…

By now, his hands had long since lost themselves under my shirt and he was thoroughly exploring the expense of my back. As he kneaded my skin, I wanted to kiss him harder, if that were in any way possible, or arch and purr like a graceful feline in heat; and, yes, if I could have done both at a time, I would have.

He trailed his hands down to my ass again and, as he pressed me closer to him, I heard him moan. And, as for me, the feelings shooting through my groin, combined with the ever-erotic sound of Tai moaning was enough to make my knees buckle.

I weaved my hands through his hair, getting them caught a couple of times, and pulled him back just enough for me to be able to slip into the crook of his neck. _Custom-made_, I reminded myself. I stopped for a second, although I was a tad dazed, to look at his beautifully flushed face and his pink, parted, moist –by the way, I only attributed him such a description due to the fact that I was very turned on and he was very sexy- and swollen lips.

Then, I just couldn't contain myself anymore, so I dove down and gave him the biggest hickey I'd ever seen. A hickey worthy of even Mick Jagger's lips. I licked him from his collarbone to his ear and he shivered, pressing himself more deeply into me, into the warmth of my chest. I blew into his ear, just as he had done into mine earlier, and he moaned as I felt the shock go through him like an electrical current.

I kissed my way down his neck and had to stop when the shirt wouldn't allow me to further pull it down, unless I ripped through the collar. Damn cotton. He seemed to notice my textile barrier and just flipped the shirt over his head, letting it land wherever it wished to. As he fused our mouths together again, I dimly heard him mumble:

"Shirt… off…"

He continued to suck on my bottom lip as he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled up, nearly decapitating me in the process. Good thing I didn't get my ear pierced like a wanted a few months ago. Let's just say that in the heat of things, it would have gotten 'unpierced'. He threw my t-shirt over his head and dove straight to my heaving chest. He alternated between his lips and his tongue, driving me wild with the desire to bend him over.

_Just fuck him and get over with it._ I don't think I want it to be over with. I don't think I want it to be a one night –or one day in this case- stand. I think… I think I can stop pretending now. I think… Tai, I think I'm in love with you.

He took hold of one of my nipples while he toyed with the other and sucked in the kiss, circling his tongue around my mouth. At that point, I threw my head back and moaned, a real moan, a gay man's moan, while he worked his magic.

Then, answering the pleas in my head, he positioned his hand at the height of my throbbing zipper and put it between his fingers. I buried my fingers in his hair, holding him close, and just as he was going to pull down…

"Iya! You mean he looked at you like that. I'd love for a guy to notice my breast, but there aren't all that big and they don't seem to interest anyone other than my baby brother who still calls them the blobs."

Breasts? Why did that word haunt me so? We both froze and then jumped onto the toilet seat, grabbing our shirts off the floor and holding on tightly to each other to withhold our failing balance.

"The blobs?" another girly voice asked.

Breathing... Must. Control. Ragged. Breathing.

"Yeah! He keeps asking why the blobs are getting bigger."

The voice was progressively getting closer and so were the footsteps. Tai moved a little trying to get closer to the door of the stall we had barricaded ourselves in without ever leaving the protective height of the toilet seat. I held onto him tighter as he reached a single foot to the door lock and managed, after a few tries, to lock it before someone knocked it opened.

"Wait for me, alright? I just have to go to the bathroom."

We both held our breath as she tried to open _our_ stall but failed.

"Must be broken," she mumbled and went into the next. Sweat drop…

It didn't take long before they were gone, leaving only Tai and me to realize exactly what had happened a few minutes ago and what kind of a position we were in now; enlaced atop a toilet bowl. We both smiled, a little forcefully on my behalf and quite nervously on his. We didn't know what to say but we knew we had to get out of here fast. Our next class would start in less than two minutes.

"So, um…" Tai started, pulling his enlarged shirt over his head, "you coming to Sora's tonight?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice not to crack in the middle of my sentence.

"Good."

We both remained silent a while.

"We'd better head for our classes. Don't want to be late, now."

"Aa."

I pulled on my shirt also. I couldn't think nor act coherently, still filled with the heat of our abruptly interrupted make-out session. All I wanted to ask was 'when can we finish this?'. When can I see you again? Kiss you again? Even though I knew I'd see him the exact same night.

He opened the stall door, noticing we'd dented it ever so slightly.

I was just about the follow him out when he said:

"We'd better not exit at the same time. It might look fishy."

Fishy, but I thought… Aren't we, well, _we_. As in, aren't we… together?

He made his way to the exit door, assuring himself that the coast was clear and, right before he set out, he turned his head towards me, just as he had the night before, smiled that dreamful smile and stated:

"By the way, Yamato, I'm not gay."

_Dream On.

* * *

_

-end of chapter 13

* * *

Author's note: Do you still love me? Please love me… Oh well, I don't really care if you don't. Or do I? _Ah! _Well, you got Taito/Yamachi action. What more do you want in a chapter. Vows of everlasting love? Ha! Yeah, right. Not on my watch! 

The somewhat more heated scene was provided by Little Wingz, a friend of mine who's got an account on If you want more, go there.

* * *

_Reviewers (I don't care what says, I can neverthank you guys enough for reviewing): _

**Dark-Dreams-69:** Glad to hear from you and to have you back on board. Seems like a lot of people liked that Tupperware thing. Good! I've never heard of anyone doing what Yama did in his French class; it kinda just popped out of nowhere. Being French, it wasn't very hard for me to find something embarrassing for him to say. smile Thanks for the review!

**Kaiya5: **I love when people find a sentence that simply draws them to it and they can't seem to forget it. I really do. Means I did a good job! Thanks for noticing it!

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** Ya, Yama needs to work up his courage and his self-esteem. He really does. Hope you like the chapter. More Taitoness for you! Thanks for the review.

**Minnermon:** You still sure the Taito is confirmed? Hahaha! I'm messing with people's minds and I love it! Well, happy to see your still loving it and I hope you enjoyed thei chapter also.

**Ephemeris:** Avoue que tu es joyeuse. J'écris comme une folle et ça me prend moins d'un mois pour sortir mes chapitres. Je me sens assez bien merci. En fait, j'ai pris une journée de congé bien méritée. Je suis exténuée… et puis j'en profite pour écrire et avancer mes travaux. J'envois ça à mon béta et puis j'le poste après. J'ai bien hâte de voir la réaction du monde… nya nya nya… ainsique de la tienne. Est-ce que j'ai fucké ton cerveau? J'me souviens encore quand tu commençais dans le yaoi et puis que tu n'étais pas capable de lire plus qu'un petit baiser innocent. Ah oui, à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire ça!

**Kawaii Kyo and Totchi-sama :** You ask for Yamachiness, I give you Yamachiness. Glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**InfynitiStar:** What happened to you? Meds? Yicks, must been bad, huh? Though you did mention it was nothing bad. Well, at least you don't have to go to school… Thanks for the review.

**Quellesirel Peredhil:** Snappy enough? I'm curious; what does your name mean? I do believe it's elvish, but still… I'm not quite sure. Hope you don't mind me asking. kisu Thanks for the review!

**Taichi548: **Don't tear yourself to shreds, it's bad for your health… Yeah, just wait patiently. Or at least try. I'm not taking that long, am I? Heh, sorry. Hope you liked!

**Pinkypig:** Trying to keep it up as much as I can! smile Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the review!

**Rayana Wolfer:** Specialy great… sniff really? TT Now I'm SO happy! If you approach your face toward you screen, you could receive a virtual hug! smile Thanks! Hope you keep reviewing.

**DownRighT-evil:** I'm keeping on! Never stopping; I'm working on Energizers and they go on and on and on… Juice it up, I say! Thanks, for the review and I hope you still enjoy!

**Angel Ran:** Progress or Regress? You tell me! Thanks for the review. smile

**SnakeMistress:** I started reading the Darren Shan saga a little while ago but can't continue because school keeps giving me sucky books to read. Oh well, one day perhaps I shall be able to return to that saga. Glad to see you liked and hope you still are! Thanks for the review.

**Ty:** Hello, me lovely. Yay! You liked. I really value your opinion and I don't what people will think about this chapter. ponder, ponder I'll just wait and see though the suspense is slowly killing me. Hope you review again!

**Yamatoforever: **I'm following your opinion about the RARs and, if ever this story gets taken off line because of it, know that this is all _your_ fault, _your_ doing! Nah! Don't wory about it. I can't not talk to my reviewers, it's unfair to both you guys and me. You still liking, me happy, ne? Thank you for the review.

**BSama:** I'll have to check those movies out. Thanks for the great selection. Oh! Ewan McGregor, arrr…

**Little Wingz:** Can't believe I got it you so fast, huh? Well, what do you know. I rule! Love ya, me darlin'!

* * *

_Black-chan_


	14. Of Dares and Jealousy

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist, neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

* * *

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter XIV _

_Of Dares and Jealousy

* * *

_

_IMPORTANT NOTE: For all you Mimi lovers out there, you're gonna think I'm a bitch. Sorry. I don't hate Mimi but I needed it for the story. And if you really can't stand this, you should stop reading right away because it's not going to get any better any time soon. I truly am sorry, but that's the way the story goes.

* * *

_

Finally, the end of the week. I'd survived a whole week in a dump like this place and came out practically as sane. I'd even managed to tolerate Sora in science class this afternoon. She was one of those stupid I-ask-questions-all-the-time students. I can't stand those. Get my nerves, I swear. Keep your goddamn questions for yourselves. And then the teacher assumes that if one student asks a question, then the entire class doesn't understand the topic. What can I tell ya: she's _dumb_ and I'm _bright_. End of story. And then there was a study class. Seems as though I have three of those every week. You know, the kind of class you're suppose to use to do your homework but it's only in your schedule because the principal couldn't find any decent teacher to teach a decent subject at that time. Yeah! That kind of study period.

By the time school ended, it was poring rain outside. The kind of boring storm without any excitement; devoid of thunder and lightening, just plain dumb rain. I could have managed to forget about the rain if only there had been a little action or something… but _no_. There was nothing but rain and wind. And, of course, I didn't have an umbrella. Who's dopy enough to carry around an umbrella?

"Oh, Mimi! What a cute pink umbrella."

Damn…

And I still had to go to Sora's. They –Joey, Izzy, Sora and Mimi that is- would probably be waiting for me at my locker. I'd taken my time packing my bag and stuff. Why would I want to rush things? Why would I be looking forward to playing a dumbass game of truth or dare with a bunch of immature school comrades? They probably still dared someone to ask another one's hand in marriage and that was tops. They'd naturally laugh their eyes out after that. What _could_ be funnier? Really? Oh, wait! They got plastic rings from a one-buck surprise machine. Really now, no more excitement, my heart might give out.

No matter, it was finally the weekend and I didn't have much homework yet. Let's give the teachers time to get accustomed with the kind of students they had first and then they could give out homework. Up to now, all I had to do was decorate my History binder, and that was actually considered homework. I've escaped an institution for disturbed teenagers only to end up decorating binders. The thing next you know, they'll be confiscating our scissors and compass.

As you've probably noticed –scratch that- _surely_ noticed, I've been wisely avoiding the ever so popular Taichi subject, though I know for a fact that that's all you _really_ want to hear about. Of _course_, you don't _want_ to listen to little old me while I ramble on and on about my day or week like a little child who's experienced school for the first time, that is, without having a suicidal desk neighbour or one with cuffs and foam around the mouth. But that's what this story's about: a moody teenager experiencing school for the first time. Love isn't everything you know and it certainly isn't the _most_ important feature here. Get that _through_ your puny heads.

_This isn't a love story at all!_

But _no_! The reason you people are reading this is because you want to make sure I almost commit suicide after being raped by my boyfriend with whom I only entertain a relationship with to make my true love jealous and I, at long last, get rescued by the said one true love and recover from my wounds pillowed by the warmth of his love. Oh, yes! You did read it clearly. That little rape warning that casts its shadow over every chapter. This is not a fairy tale in which everybody always gets what he wants after receiving a traumatising blow to the face. This isn't little innocent Snow White who, awakened by the prince's kiss, lives happily ever after surrounded by chibi Snow Whites and chibi princes. First of all, there will be no chibis for obvious reasons and kisses can be quite deceiving as, I'm sure, you've come to notice.

"_By the way, Yamato, I'm not gay."_

Kisses can be quite deceiving.

All in all, you're not reading this damn piece of shit to know _me_ any better. Nope! You're reading this damn piece of shit because you're a curious idiot who can't control his urges and wants above all to know what'll happen next, what the ending will be like. You can't stand not knowing the ending. Will the precious main characters end together? What obstacles will they overcome in order to make this love worthwhile and stronger.

If that's what you're really looking for, an immortalized, fairytale love story, grab your DVD and go watch Sleeping Beauty because I'm not some kind of heroine who does nothing but sing and hope for my better half to stumble my way on his grand white horse, carrying presents and money. Reality check, people! Wake up and smell the coffee because… _fuck_ Tai and his stupid 'I'm not gay'.

_And here I thought this wasn't only a love story…_

Shut up! It's not my fault if everything ends up being about love. I can't reinvent to way people think. Somebody _kill_ me. _Please!_

_Yeah, because you never had the courage to do it…_

I never said tha- Who are you anyways?

_Um… _

Stab-

Heh! Sorry Folks. Now where was I? Ah, yes! _Fuck_ Tai and his stupid 'I'm not gay'. If he can't realise it himself, than I'll just have to prove it to him. Fasten your seatbelt, Taichi; you're in for a bumpy ride. Just wait until tonight…

I joined the gang at my locker. Everyone was there, even Tai, acting friendly and cute, pretending nothing had happened. I let it slip. He's going to pay one way or another.

We headed to Sora's, which wasn't too far from school. Actually, she lived right above the convenience store her mother owned. Not a very nice place, but who had a nice place around here? It was cozy and warm enough and there were just enough couches for all of us. I sat next to Joe in the loveseat and soon had Mimi join me, sitting on the arm, though there was still a place beside Sora on the sectional. No matter, she was part of the plan anyways.

Izzy joined Sora on the three-placed sectional when Tai made a dive for the lazy boy. He stretched out immediately, sending hot glances my way, raising his arms above his head just enough for me to be able to see a thin line of skin stretching to accommodate his subtle abs. I crouched and sank deeper into the cushions, hoping to disappear but I knew I couldn't. I _had_ to retaliate. I tossed my head to the side, exposing my neck hoping its curves would attract my eager friend. I fumbled with my hair a little, trying to make my pose look a little more natural for the people around me.

"Yamato? Is that a hickey?"

_What?_

The room grew deadly quiet. A looked over at Mimi and noticed she was referring to my neck. I grew redder than a fire hydrant in less than the quarter of a second, even worse when I noticed Taichi's widespread grin. At that time, I both noticed how white his teeth were and how I only felt like punching them all out.

"Well," Sora spoke up, trying to break the cold atmosphere that had settled upon her living room, "how about a little music to get this thing started?"

Oh no! I prepared myself for either hippie shit, quite popular at the moment, or Destiny's Child. I _mentally_ blocked my ears, I didn't want to seem rude or anything, and readied myself. I was actually surprised when the first few accords and raw guitar of the Kaiser Chief's 'I Predict a Riot' started playing. Yup! I could come to like this girl. Full of surprises. Come to think of it, she's not the Destiny's Child type at all. Mimi, on the other hand… I don't want to think about it.

"_Watching the people get lairy  
Is not very pretty I tell thee  
Walking through town is quite scary  
And not very sensible either  
A friend of a friend he got beaten  
He looked the wrong way at a policeman  
Would never have happened to Smeaton  
And old Leodiensian"_

Sora wrote down everyone's name on small rectangles of ripped paper and threw them into a bag, which she had grabbed out of her scrabble game. Everybody looked at her intently. All this in perfect silence with only Ricky Wilson singing 'lalala la la la' in time with his band. This wasn't the first time this closely-knit band of friends played this game, you could tell. It was probably something they did every week or two. Somewhat pathetic if you ask me but, hey! Who's asking?

"Alright, Matt, since you're the new guy," Sora said, "you can do the honors."

The what? She handed me the bag and I guessed I had to pull out a name from it.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Sora." Joe complained. "I say we should ban same sex… hum- action this time."

Oh god! This was going to be better than I thought. What kind of action were we talking about here? Will the wonders never cease?

Arcade Fire's 'Neighbourhood #3' started playing in all his peculiar glory.

_"Ice has covered up my parents hands  
Don't have any dreams, don't have any plans.  
Growin' up in some strange storm,  
Nobody's cold, nobody's warm."_

_"I went out into the night,  
I went out to find some light.  
Kids are dyin' out in the snow,  
Look at them go, look at them go!"_

"Nope, it's the best kind of excitement we've got." I turned to Taichi only to see his eyes glistening, plunging into mine. You could tell he had the same idea I had. My plan was slowly failing and I didn't even care.

"Go ahead, Matt." Mimi giggled in a high-pitched voice, a little bubbly sound fit to annoy and sicken anyone who isn't part of the Walt Disney and Mattel crew. "Pick someone."

My head disappeared into the bag for a mere second or two and all watched intently as it shuffled about, hoping, or not, that they're name would be selected. I pulled my hand out, holding a single piece of paper between my index and thumb. I read it aloud –Sora hadn't bothered folding them.

"Izzy."

Everyone turned their attention swiftly to Izzy as Tai shouted out:

"Izzy acting on…" every head in the room turned towards me again as if they'd all been slapped at the same time. I could practically sense the rush of wind headed my way. "Pick another one, _Matt_!" He insisted on the stupid nickname Sora had damned me with.

I followed his instruction and pulled out a second piece of paper.

"Sora."

Tai looked a little brought down, nevertheless he soon gathered up his spirits and proclaimed to all:

"Izzy acting on Sora!" He stretched again and I forced myself to look away only to find myself connecting with an intently gazing Mimi. She was practically laying on me. Alright, so she was just leaning against my shoulder, but that was far more than I was ready to handle.

I grabbed my courage with both hands and decided to put my plan at work. My arm slowly made his way around Mimi and she, nearer to my chest.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell them what to do?" she practically blew into my ear, probably hoping I would melt, but I didn't. There was only one person in this room that could make me melt like butter on a straight-out-of-the-oven warm slice of bread and we were at war. A very sensual war, if you ask me.

"Um, yeah. Of course, but-"

"Need help with the first one?" she asked, innocently.

I nodded quickly, my head approaching her shoulder and she slid off the arm and into my lap. I almost threw her off but I had to keep control. This plan was going rather well and I couldn't ruin this chance.

"Alright. Sora, I want you to straddle Izzy and work your way from his collarbone to his crotch with kisses. Oh! And don't forget to nipples."

_WHAT?_

"But I'll crush him. He's smaller than I am."

Izzy didn't say anything. And I knew he wouldn't. The only sign of life in him were his eyes popping out of his head. I had to suppress the urge of running towards him with a bowl to catch them if they fell. But I knew they wouldn't.

"Wait…" now, it was Tai's turn to object. Of course, he couldn't let his ex do anything like that. Funny to think that only three days ago, they'd still been a couple. Or was it four days… Who cares anyhow? "It's Izzy acting on Sora."

I didn't think that would come up, certainly not from him.

Sora turned to him with huge eyes, gapping like a fish out of water. Oh wonderful day!

"Well, just inverse the roles than" Mimi said joyfully, burying her face into my shoulder. It kind of hurt, but I wouldn't tell her that. I'd just spotted an angered look from Tai. Everything was going so well, it was scary.

"Can we at least forget about the nipple part?" Sora pleaded.

After a quick thought, Mimi acknowledged her request and I could understand why. Izzy headed Sora's way as she tensed slightly. Everybody's eyes were riveted towards the not-couple.

"But what if Sora's mother-"

"Oh, shush, Joe" Tai shut him up. I couldn't imagine Joe doing anything like this and yet…

Izzy laced his legs around Sora's hips, straddling her as he'd been instructed. Starting by the collarbone he quickly made his way past the breast only to be stopped by an irate Mimi.

"When I said butterfly kisses, I didn't you could just fly down. Two seconds per kiss, at least."

Izzy sighed and slowly went down to Sora's navel, with much difficulty for he was still straddling her. The lower he went, the redder he got. A ripe pimple ready to explode. He soon reached her jean button and claimed he wouldn't go any lower. No one's forced him to anyway. Never thought I'd see this day.

"Matt, put the names back into the bag and throw it to Izzy," Joe instructed me nervously. His name could be next.

I did as I was told, though Izzy never caught the bag, his hands still shook like crazy.

"Matt acting on… Mimi."

Mimi turned her head towards me and lifted her eyebrows, a slight smile playing on her features, stretching her glossy-pink lips.

I could hear Steel Dragon yelling 'We All Die Young' and I found the song strangely fitting

_"It makes my stomach turn  
It tears my flesh from the bone  
How we turn a dream to stone  
And we all die young"_

"May I?" Sora asked, probably wondering if Izzy would let her pick the dare instead. He nodded, still a little traumatized, or so I supposed. "I want an intensive necking session. A good thirty seconds-"

She was going easy on us. Even Mimi thought so for she raised her head high ready to give it her best.

"-and I want you both stripped down to your underwear."

I don't want to see her in her underwear. It's bad enough she'll probably like the necking don't make it any worse.

Ready to accept anything, Mimi grabbed the hem of her shirt before I had even time to register what the hell I was suppose to do. Hearing it and registering it isn't the same thing. A little more and I'd think she was ready to take me to bed right this moment. Maybe that wasn't too far from the truth after all.

Next thing I knew, nothing remained but her bra and her panties, which, I could had guessed in advance, was a j-string, and she was grabbing the hem of _my_ shirt, trying to pull it over my head. I let her but refused to take off my pants.

Strangely enough, Tai wasn't saying a word. I knew this would hurt him much more than it did me. Or would it? What if he really wasn't gay and he just wanted to have his fun? What was I doing this for again?

"Come on, silly" Mimi tried to convince me to take my pants off, but there was no way I was going to give in.

"Leave him be. He doesn't want to get underdressed. Let's just get this over with" Sora came to my rescue and, oddly, I wasn't satisfied.

Mimi sat on the couch; in the place I'd been only a few seconds ago. Joe had squished himself on his side of the loveseat, seemingly completely disgusted or nauseous. You make a choice.

I made my way to her neck, set my mind on thinking I was kissing somebody else's but it was hard. Everything was too frail, the curve, the muscle line align the collarbones, too light, the whiteness of the skin. I couldn't picture anything. Anything at all. I felt sick. I wasn't sure I wanted to do this anymore. It's not like I hadn't ever kissed or necked somebody I didn't like. I wasn't this little novice or anything, but I couldn't do it. I had to. I had to. Had to get my revenge. And this was as good a way as any and it had presented itself on a sliver platter, topped with a pink ribbon.

My lips grazed her neck and her body lifted into mine, her firm breast grazing my chest and her hips grinding into mine. Her arms wrapped themselves around my body as my lips touched her sensitive, heated skin again. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I tensed. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do this. The side of her face reached my ear and she blew into it, trying to arouse me. Then, something Tai had told me a few days ago came back into my mind. I tensed at the thought and stopped whatever it was I was doing.

"_You remember Sora? Well, her best friend works there -69th hour; Mimi."_

Oh God! Someone get me out of this mess.

The writhing body beneath me urged me to continue but I was frozen into place, her pleads swallowing whole my murmured 'stops'.

Suddenly, Mimi was grabbed from behind and tossed off me. A silhouette, still half-hidden by Mimi's naked limbs helped me up.

"Mimi, you slut!" he yelled and I knew immediately who it was.

Mimi 'humphed' and sat back down as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. My plan had backfired completely. I couldn't believe how weak I was. He rushed us both to the bathroom and slammed the door behind us, causing a sense of déjà vu to cross my mind. He let go of my hand and, disappointed, I reached out to grasp it in mine again, but he never gave me the time.

Before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into his strong embrace and his right hand reached for my head, burying his nimble fingers into my hair. Overpowered by something, though I don't know what, a tear fell down his face and landed upon my bare shoulder. I held him tighter as he started shaking, trembling from head to toe. His fingers fisted in my hair and not once did I notice any pain or discomfort. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in a lungful of his sweet, outdoor smell. His knees gave way and we found ourselves both falling to the ground. I stood up, disentangling myself from his strong limbs, and walk towards the door only to lock it. We wouldn't want anyone to walk in on us.

As I turned around, I found Tai on his knees with both hands placed between them and all weight resting upon those beautiful arms of his. His face was turned towards the floor, tears splashing against the old ceramic flooring. I walked in his direction, grabbing a towel to cover my nakedness, and fell before him, placing both my hands on each side of his face, feeling the moistness the tears had left behind as they caressed his skin.

In his ragged voice, he mumbled:

"I'm so-so sor-ry."

I kissed his forehead, right under the hairline, and forced his body into a bear hug. Even with his face completely out of sight, I knew he was smiling. As I pulled away, his sparkling eyes locked with mine. This sight alone was worth all the riches in the world and that's when I figured it out. That's the precise moment when I could have sworn it to the world; I was madly in love with Taichi Yagami and nothing would ever change that.

"Kiss me you idiot."

I smiled at him and did as I was told but not out of obligation. I did it because I wanted to. I did it out of want. I did it out of need. I did it out of love.

* * *

_-end of chapter 14

* * *

_

_Author's note: _I've finally updated this story to an R rating and I don't think anyone will disagree that it needed it. Heh! Oh well… So? What did you think? Huh? Huh? Huh? I laughed my head off every time I received a review with "HOW COME HE'S NOT GAY" in it. Truly, it was so much fun. But yeah, you don't really get an answer to that, but you will, eventually. I'm very proud of myself at the moment; I've been updating a lot sooner than I usually would have for the last three or four chapters. Be very proud of me! Alright, so it's been almost a month… but it could have been a lot worse, it could have been three or four months, right?

Alright, before I make a fool of myself, feed me please!

BTW: An anonymous reviewer wrote what I believe sums up the best the end of chapter 13 and I just had to share it with you guys (I was laughing so hard it hurt after reading this): _Ouch… __Burn…

* * *

_

_Review: _

**Taichi548:** Nobody's said anything bad about it yet, but I'll give you a call if ever. 'smile' And, yes, all questions will get answered eventually. I felt like doing a poll in this chapter asking people who they thought had been raped or was going to be raped (Matt, Tai, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Joe…) but I don't have the guts. I just hope people don't suspect anything and if so… well, I don't want to know. 'laughs at herself' Darn! Thanks for the review!

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** So are you a happy angel now? Thanks for the review!

**Kawaii Kyo and Totchi-Sama:** And there you have; More YAMACHINESS. Thanks for the review. Greatly appreciated!

**Ephemeris:** Alors, pas trop deuce? Finalement, ça l'aura pas duré trop longtemps cette affaire de 'I'm not gay', juste assez pour ajouter un peu de piquant à ce début de relation. Comme j'ai l'intention d'envoyer ça sur le net, ce soir et bien je te laisse et te souhaite une bonne fin de semaine.

**Ty:** I have to admit that I didn't take the 'I'm not gay' form any other fanfiction but I wouldn't be surprised if it had been done. Practically everything has anyhow, but that's not going to stop us, huh? I thought of Toto one night before going to bed and I too wondered why it hadn't been done. Who knows, maybe I've started something here… ponders ponders or maybe not. Hope you enjoyed!

**Quellesirel Peredhil:** So, you weren't to traumatized, I hope… 'smile'

**Dark-Dreams-69:** They weren't really nudes… because that wouldn't be allowed. But they were _half_-nudes. 'smile' Yeah, I'm eighteen and I've drawn nudes at school since last year. So, it does exist. But those weren't students, they were real nudes… sweatdrop Thanks for the review!

**Rayana Wolfer:** Glad your loving it so much! I've got a confession to make… I love writing the very very hot terrain… heh… Oh! Joy! Thanks for the review!

**Pinkypig:** When the need is there, you can make out anywhere (I've just made a horny Mother Goose rhyme, heh)… and I like it! 'smile' Thanks for the review… by the way, I love killing people dead. Be shocked… be very very shocked. Be SCANDALIZED! 'smile'

**Anon.:** Couldn't have said it better myself.

**SnakeMistress:** Yup, gotta get a hand on that Darren Shan saga. Darn! Thanks for the review!

**Ecehlon:** (Just out of curiosity; how do you pronounce your penname?) Yup, a lot of people have abandoned Digimon, especially since the best season were one and two. After that, to my taste, everything went down the drain… But that's only my personal opinion. You'd be quite surprise to find that there are quite a bit of good Digimon fics out there. I'm even surprised, especially if you considering that the Digimon shows weren't exactly pg-13 or anything. They were quite childish actually. Heh, funny thing! Thanks for the review!

**Towenaar:** I'm so FUCKing pleased! 'smile'

**Kaiya5:** I've been drawing nudes for 2 years now and started when I was seventeen… yup, I actually knew what I was talking about. But don't forget that Tai and his soccer comrades were only _half_-nude… that helps. _Trust_ me! Thanks for the review!

**BreatheMeDeep:** Thanks! I have to go read Under my Covers and Defy Stereotypes. Came highly recommended! Thanks for the review!

**InfynitiStar:** You didn't get your answer, but you did get a little bit of action, right? Does that satisfy you for now? Hope so! Thanks for the review. Oh, btw, happy to see you're getting better and she's a bitch with you, well you can either be a bitch with her –that can sometimes work- or just ignore it and she'll be diminish because her bitching doesn't work. PUMMEL HER INTO THE GROUND. Nya nya nya! 'sweatdrop'

**Dreamer:** What a party huh? In less than fifteen minutes, Tai and Yama were in the bathroom again. 'smile' Thanks for the review!

**Anne-rice-fan:** Yup, poor wittle wittle Matti-poo. Well, he'll get plenty later on so don't worry 'thumbs up' Thanks for the review.

**Yamatoforever:** I'm not telling you anything and I love to see you keep guessing, sometimes right sometimes wrong. It's much fun to see what other people think of your story because I already know what'll happen and I want to make sure I'm not making it to evident for anyone! Thanks!

**Noroi-Inu:** Truly I do agree with you; "Tai, stop denying it, there's no point now…" 'innocent smile' Glad to have hooked someone. It's just so much fun to know that you can be appreciated around the world for a lousy story. It really is a great feeling. Thanks for the review!

**Kearia Hikari:** Thanks! Though, I must warn you that there will be parts that won't be all that cute… but hey, we always unconsciously go back to the cute, don't we! 'smile' Thanks for the review!

**BSama:** Following your very justified advice, I'm placing an R rating on this story of mine. Thanks!

**Little Wingz:** I'm pissed of at you. ME NO MORE TALKIE TO YOU 'smile'

* * *

_Black-chan (Hey! It's snowing!)_


	15. Of Disappointments and Shooting Stars

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist, neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

* * *

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter XV _

_Of Disappointments and Shooting Stars

* * *

_

It didn't take long for someone to come knocking on the door, wondering "what in God's good name is going on in there". None of us answered. I don't think we could have found our voices even if we had wanted to. None of us exited the bathroom either. Call it a lack of will power if you like, but I call it the weight of realisation. In just a blink of an eye, a measly half a second or two, we'd kissed and made up. Twelve hours ago we were sucking each other's tongues out in a bathroom stall as if we'd never want the other to speak and then so on and so forth. And here we were again, in a bathroom, a bit more private, though that ancient keyhole screamed voyeurism to me, speechless and wondering what to do next. There could have been a terrorist attack on the house and I wouldn't have budged. I do believe this is what heaven feels like; like even the coldest of winds couldn't freeze you over; like you'd be able to tell the person in front of you anything and they'd understand; like you could create a world around this relationship; like you couldn't care less what everybody thinks.

"Yamato," he whispered and, even with the silence that reign, I could barely hear him.

I turned my head towards, never forcing him out of my arms where he'd taking sanctuary though he did so himself. He sat back on his heels, his toes grinding into the frigid ceramic flooring, and threw me one of the towels somebody had hung to dry on the pole behind him. I picked it up, it had fallen not to far from me, and wrapped it around my naked torso, feeling the heat the emanated from it. I didn't need the towel, I wasn't cold at all. Nevertheless, I didn't want to contradict Tai. He probably thought I was freezing my ass off or something.

He wrapped his arms around his body, crossing them over his chest and I couldn't get enough of watching him. As I mentally rid off his shirt, my inner-self screeched in a high-pitched squeal, 'Wuthering heights' if you will: "Hentai!" And as I cupped, always mentally, his firm, athletic buttocks in my moist palms, that 'hentai' slowly faded into drooling. I swear my inner-self is as corrupted as my mind.

Something wasn't right though, I could see it in his eyes, an indecision of the sorts. One moment he'd been asking me to kiss him and the next here we go again with mister stoic. His eyes were riveted towards the ground, and he didn't seem ready to speak again any time soon. A very different Tai from the 'act before I think' one I'd seen so often these last few days.

I encouraged him to continue, trying to take my mind off things, and, the moment he started to mouth something, a knock on the door brought an end to his strenuous efforts him –and yes, what he had to say did seem strenuous as hell.

"Tai?" he didn't answer quite yet, his cheeks reddening a bit as he probably recognised Sora's voice. "Tai, it's Kari on the phone for you. She said Shuichi wants you home."

Shuichi? I could feel something boiling inside me. He couldn't be with someone else, could he? He'd just broken up with Sora. Had he broken up with her because he was seeing somebody else? Was that why he was so reluctant to start a relationship with me? Was he with someone already?

"Coming, Sora" he spoke, forcing his tone to be loud enough to be heard. Scream in my ear while you're at it, why don't you? Strangely enough, as soon as Sora's voice had resounded in the small ceramic covered room, Tai seemed to have regained all the self-confidence he needed to force a smile back onto his lips and to revert to his class clown attitude. Somehow, this saddened me. This was practically the only Tai I knew, but I seemed disappointed to see that other facet of him go. I really did want to understand him no matter which of the two was the real Tai.

"Tai-" I couldn't finish. For one, my voice chocked, but I'll never let him know that, and, also, he cut straight through my conversation.

"This didn't happen."

_What? _

I couldn't believe this. He couldn't do that trick twice. I wasn't prepared to retaliate yet. I was ready to receive anything, even an 'I don't think I'm ready for this yet', but to completely forget it happened would be impossible. At least, it would for me. I don't kiss someone and act like it was just a friendly peck after that. What is he? A whore?

"I'm going to try to patch things up with Sora."

No matter how much I would have wanted to, I couldn't speak. Why don't you go and date the entire country while you're at it. Once you're done, come around and see me, kiss me again if you like, and then run off with another lover of yours.

Rage was rapidly building up inside me, boiling hot. I couldn't believe I meant nothing to him. I couldn't and didn't want to believe he hadn't felt what I had. I had grown too attached to leave it as is and run off to find myself someone else.

"We've been on and off so many times before, I'm sure she'll want me again. She never has said no."

His words were punching through my stomach, bullets splitting the air and hitting their target with a perfect accuracy, a bull's eye. I felt sick and, unconsciously moved closer to the toilet bowl, my stomach churching, as knotted as a colourful friendship bracelet, as sore as a person who'd have spent days under a grand piano, delightfully squashed to perfection.

"Don't tell anyone about this and it'll all work out."

I couldn't take anymore. I didn't even realise it when my legs unlocked and lifted me off the ground on their own accord, the towel that had been covering my bareness falling to the ground with a thump, it must have still been humid. I reached as far as I could with my fisted hand and, with great strength, brought it down upon his left cheek, striking hard, with a vengeful spirit and all my body weight added to it. He fell backwards, stumbling over the side of the tub, his head hitting the wall, but I couldn't care less. I wouldn't let anyone toy with my emotions or with me. I'd witness what that could do to a person at the institution. Fuckin' bunch of freaks.

"Don't tell anyone, you say" I scream, making sure everyone heard. He'd have a hard time explaining this afterwards and I didn't plan to stick by and help him either. "It'll work out, you promise! What am I to you? A kissable face, a fuckable body and nothing more? Nothing entirely worth your precious time?"

Somebody was trying to open the door but I'd made sure it was locked. I could hear Sora yelling 'I'll get the key and force this door open if someone doesn't let us in now!" but I didn't acknowledge her in the least. Oh no! She's going to force the door open. Empty the empire state building and all others that have more than thirty stories high, Sora is going to force the door open!

I grabbed the front of Taichi's shirt with both hands, pressing my weight onto him, practically falling into the tub myself.

"Yamato stop!" he yelled over my speech and that resulted into my punching him again.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel anything because I know you did. And _both_ times!"

His eyes covered up, drops of crystal tearing from them and running down his cheeks. I couldn't help but notice it was the second time I'd made him cry today. I also couldn't help but feel guilty.

I let go of him and straightened myself, grabbing both my arms with my hands and forcing them against my chest, accusing them of having acted on their own accord, of having hurt Tai. I really hadn't meant it.

We could both hear keys shuffling beside the door. Sora was probably trying to find the right one. Probably had been trying for a while now considering her swearing and the whispers of the others beside her or at least near her.

I turned my back to Tai and closed my eyes. A tear escaped, unchecked, and I looked at him over my shoulder, making sure he noticed that, even though I was the one doing the beating, I was also the one who'd been the most hurt out of all of this.

"Yamato, I-I'm not gay, really. I don't know what came over me."

Should've guessed.

"Two guys together, it-it's just so… wrong"

Should've guessed he'd do this again. Should've guessed it wouldn't be so easy.

"It's just that, around you I feel-" another key in the lock cut him.

I sighed and looked at the door again, ripping my eyes from his stare. Nothing he could say would help anyway.

I blew out a few words:

"It won't be so easy for me to forget. It won't be so easy for me to get over you, Tai."

The door opened and I rushed out Road Runner style, drying my eyes before anyone saw; it was as if I was competing with the Niagara Falls over here. No one would see me cry apart from him. I'd reserve him that privilege. I could hear him calling after me, but I didn't turn around or anything. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing I was at his beck and call, at his complete disposal, though that wasn't too far from the truth. I wasn't, after all. I decided of my own actions and no one else would. No stupid emotion would guide my life. I also decided that I wouldn't love again. If loving boys was always this hard, I'd rather be a sore loser and give up than have my heart stomped anew. I don't how long I'd last if that happened again.

* * *

A week and a half had passed and I'd forced myself to be continuously occupied. If I wasn't rocking out in small clubs with the band -I'd even learned to tolerate Yukio, the bastard- I was cooking. If I wasn't doing my homework or practicing my bass, I was writing, lyrics or anything, brain storming even. I kept myself occupied. But, I wasn't talking to Tai. I hadn't spoken to him since the second bathroom incident. He'd made a few attempts to start a conversation, but they'd quickly failed when I wasn't responding. I wasn't stupid enough to be fooled again by his tricks. He'd just want a secretive, quick fuck. I wasn't ready to lower myself to the point of 'lending' him my body for short periods of time when he felt like it. The kisses I'd shared with him had been meaningful, filed with hope. I wasn't ready for a replay just yet. Truthfully, I don't think I'll ever be. 

"Now now man, don't sweat it" Takashi kept repeating in every band meeting. "Remember" he'd take out his guitar and sing, though his voice was more of a strangled crow sound, 'Always look on the bright side of life'.

They didn't know what was wrong with me, I hadn't told them. I pretend it was this deal with this chick and left it at that. In the mean time, I'd been working on songs. At the first band meeting I'd been to, we'd played the same three songs all night long and let's just say that whoever had written them was tone-deaf, or so I hope. The songs were as good as Britney's acting career. And we all know how far that led her, don't we. I decided to take the matters into my own hands since I already had a few things written down and submitted them to the group. Mostly all of them had past the test and all we needed now was a band name. After all, what is a band without a name? A few suggestions were proposed, but nothing stuck. The worst, I believe, was Yukio's 'Teenage Wolves'. God! Why not the 'Youthful Elephants' while you're at it. Completely ridiculous if you ask me. Then came 'Stone Devils' and Yutaka's 'Frontstreet Boys' and 'B'Sync'. Yeah, 'Minus 98 Degrees' too. We did have a few laughs though. Akira, as usual, didn't say much. He scribbled on a piece of paper, his pen going round and round and round and round endlessly.

Finally, right before one of our weekly 'concerts' in a local bar that pretended to be hype, we found, amongst Akira's scribbles the very name we'd been looking for.

"Skin, huh?" I asked them as they presented the name to me.

"Yeah! Yeah! As in 'Sacrilegious Kings Invade Neverland'" Takashi told me, exited as hell.

As soon as he pronounced those four words, a boost of creativity flooded through me and I couldn't help but love the name. Two minutes later, we were on stage and I was staring straight in front of me, blinded by a spotlight, not that I cared much, proudly carrying the name of s.k.i.n. I'd even managed to have my singing solo in this gig. Yukio had finally given in to the constant bickering and let me sing one song tonight. I'd written it just for me too. I wouldn't have let anyone else sing it. I would have rather torn it up than to see someone else singing this one. I had spent a great deal of time on it and cherished it greatly. Ephemeris; that was the title.

Half way through the concert, I noticed that the bar/club wasn't empty at all. It was quite the contrary actually; people were dancing one over the other on the dance floor, like hyperactive sardines with a grand desire to jiggle. Well, that was reassuring. At least people appreciated good music when they heard it. They were trashing from one side of the dance floor to the other. At one point, I even saw a few body surfers. We weren't half-bad at all.

Yukio's last song finished and it was my turn, I had to keep up with the beat. Had to keep these people happy. Suddenly, I didn't feel quite so confident. Was my song really ready? Would they like it? It wasn't exactly the fastest of songs. More of a slow actually. Would I break the mood? Was I going to ruin everything?

I grabbed the mic and sighed loudly, calming myself. The first few accords started, a melody amongst so many, barely recognizable. I looked straight in front of me and I could feel the light burning my skin but no longer blinding me. The dancers had halted, wondering why the sudden change of singer since the latter seemed much appreciated. I could see everything, from the first people in front to the very smallest person in the back. I looked across the dance floor to all of the tables. Most of them were empty, but a few weren't, occupied by drunks who knew that to dance after drinking so much was like signing an unbreakable vow to throw up. From the way the shadows played on their face, they looked almost half-dead. God! How I'd have loved to be drunk at that point but I knew I couldn't. My cue would arrive soon and I'd have to start singing.

I overlooked the faces in the back again and found one staring at me, his eyes pouring into mine.

"Tai" I whispered, uncomprehending. He'd come alone. But why?

I started singing or rather humming the tune. Nothing in the world could make me fuck up this song.

"Shying behind the mountains of the West,  
The moon slowly pries open her tender caress;  
Unravelling in its dept the sparkling stars,  
Black lace, soft velvet of these late hours.  
He trembles against your thigh, breathing hard, heavy;  
You grasp it, sense it: he curses, it's only temporary.  
You hunger for his touch, yearn for his sweat.  
He cries out your name in the dark, out of breath."

Still I couldn't believe it. The person for who I'd written this song was sitting right before me, hanging on my every word. He couldn't turn away this time. Couldn't ignore what I had to say.

"Like a shooting star who, for a mere second or two,  
Graces the sky of its blistering presence,  
You ought to know this moment is ephemeris  
As your life continues, this shall come to pass too."

Are listening, Tai? Are you really?

"You sigh dramatically in his sweet-scented hair,  
Filling your lungs of his smell with an intake of air.  
Up and down his silhouette your hands seem to roam,  
And, though he may be king, you sit upon the throne.  
You seize control, blocking the entrance, breathing for both;  
A bold and strong tongue escapes, sending your mind afloat.  
The tables turn around anew, you now lay prone beneath him  
A voice from afar is calling his name, tentatively calling for him."

This is what I want Tai. This is what I want for us.

"Like a shooting star who, for a mere second or two,  
Graces the sky of its blistering presence,  
You ought to know this moment is ephemeris;  
As your life continues, this shall come to pass too."

Astonishment crosses his face. I think he's starting to understand. I'm not singing about some old love; a worn out story I've told too many people about. I'm talking about the present, what's happening now. The people on the dance floor stick together in pairs, like glued to one another. They are dancing to my music, dancing to my lyrics, dancing to my love story. Can't you see Tai? Can't you see how much our love inspires?

"Your hands grip the sheets, your nails ripping through them;  
This mouth claiming yours is hot, kissing your lips' hems.  
A surge of electricity rushes through your body, erupting,  
A volcano filled to the brim with power too long set-aside.  
Two forceful arms wrap around your chest, pleading;  
Two bodies lying tangled in bed, knowingly tarnished.  
You move closer, hip to hip, our bodies pressed together,  
That's when you know it: who cares if love can't last forever."

He mouth hangs open; a fish out of water. He's reaching for his glass; I can't see what's in it. Everything is blurry and I feel dizzy. I'm opening my heart to you, Tai. Are you really going to refuse?

"Like a shooting star who, for a mere second or two,  
Graces the sky of its blistering presence,  
You ought to know this moment is ephemeris;  
As your life continues, this shall come to pass too."

Everybody is dancing; no one notices that there's a show going on. The song is being played out with instruments and puppets. Puppets controlled by their emotions and no one knows the ending. It isn't written yet.

I prepare myself for the finale.

"You ought to know this moment is ephemeris;  
As your life continues, this shall come to pass too.  
That night, you made your only mistake by timidly asking:  
'Won't you be my shooting star, though nothing is ever-lasting?'" (1)

The stage goes black as I await his answer. I don't know if it'll ever come. I jump off the stage as the audience applauds. We're all in the dark; they haven't lit up the lights again. I can hear whistling. I can hear cheers. I can hear my name being called by the newly found fans. But I feel no pride. I bump against multiple tables, I can't control where I'm headed. The lights go on and he grabs me. He! The one I so eagerly want. He pulls me roughly outside. It's mid September and temperatures drop at night. I find myself freezing with only my show-shirt on. He grabs me in a bear hug and I fight to get away.

"I-I don't want a replay" I murmur.

"I'm sorry, Yamato."

I've heard that before, Tai. Why should this one be any different?

"I've never been with a… well-"

"A guy?" I ask, tentatively.

He nods.

"What do you mean, Tai?"

He looks at the ground and the suspense is killing me. I hope he knows I can't take another rejection.

"What do you mean, Tai?" I repeat, more forcefully. "Are we-?"

He looks up, his eyes meeting mine and his hands grabbed my folded arms. God! I've missed him touching me. Seems weird to say because it's not like we've actually had anything big going on between us; just enough to make me miss it.

"You have to know that-" he stalled for a moment, "understand that I want to be a soccer player. And it's probably the only way I'll get a scholarship and a ticket out of here."

Where's he heading?

"Being with a… being with a guy" he forced out, "isn't the best way to go at it. I'll get kicked out of the team if they find out and-"

"Tai-"

"My turn to talk! I just- it won't be easy."

Whoever said it would?

"Is that why you ran the other times?" I asked, turning my head away. I was half-afraid he'd answer no but I saw him nod out of the corner of the eye.

"Yamato, do you want there to be a 'we'?"

How could I say no? How could I refuse the 'we' he was offering?

"Who's Shuichi?"

* * *

_-end of chapter 14

* * *

_

(1) Please don't steal my lyrics.

Author's note: No more author's note. Sorry. This site won't allow anything anymore. Nevertheless, they won't punish me for adding a little _"Happy New Year Everyone!" _and I hope you didn't think it was too tacky. Love usually is, right?

* * *

_Black-chan_


	16. Of Beginning and Confrontations

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist, neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi.

* * *

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter XVI _

_Of Beginnings and Confrontations

* * *

_

_Beware of the religion bitching. I don't believe and if you do, I didn't mean to insult you by mocking it slightly. I just went with the flow of things… and this will be a recurrent warning from now on.

* * *

_

That night, Tai followed me back to my place. That night, Tai and I slept together. Not like that, you one-track minded idiots. We slept together as in both in the same bed, one beside the other, awkwardly at first then a little less until our bodies mingled and we both fell asleep. I couldn't help but notice how our bodies fitted entirely together, like two pieces of a puzzle. I didn't want to intrude or go too fast, as I am known to, so I didn't act upon my instincts and left Tai with the honors of doing the first moves. I even offered to sleep on the couch and I don't think I'll ever forget his answer.

"You really don't want this relationship to work, do you?"

I was glad to see that he could still find humor in things that scared him because you could clearly see that he was frightened; that every action he took was tentative. He paused every time, as if waiting for me to tell him he could pursue. Funny, isn't it, how it should have been the other way around. I leant him one of my shirts and I still remember how it immediately picked up on his scent. If I could have, I would never have washed or worn it again.

He dropped beside me on the bed and spooned me… at a meter's distance, if such a thing is possible. Remember slow dancing in primary school? That's about how far apart we were. I could instantly picture the look on his face, wondering what he should do next. Inwardly, I smiled and then crawled closer to him. I let him curl up to me and I grabbed his arm to place it around my waist. I do believe that up to that point in my life, I'd never felt more secure, more right. Not even when I was kissing him.

Since then, it's been more than three weeks and I've loved every minute of it. My life has thoroughly changed, a transformation so great it rivals Michael Jackson's before and after 'skin disease' pictures. It was like night and day, black and white. Ever since that night, not only has my love life taken a turn for the better –and you may consider that an understatement- but my musical career has also. One thing about small towns you have to give them credit for is carrying out the news fast. After that eventful performance, we –the band that is- have been getting more and more propositions from different neighboring bars and clubs. Every time, I sing 'Ephemeris' and I still can't believe it's gradually becoming a reality, materializing before my very eyes. I no longer sing about an unreachable goal, it now relates to the present and I couldn't be more ecstatic.

Small, fragile fan clubs are beginning to pop out from every corner. Tai and I have judiciously decided not to display our love in public so nobody, as of now, knows about my being a homosexual –I'm sure Akira has his doubts but I don't think anybody else knows -and I have to admit that I don't mind all that much. Seems my looks have been attracting quite a substantial amount of ladies lately. After all, we've started appearing in the local papers and everything. Inspiration has also never been so generous nor as fruitful. I can't get enough of writing songs.

All right so my last report card wasn't exactly Jimmy Neutron bright, but who gives a flying shit about studies anyways. I know my dad will butt in any second now, but for the moment I'm just enjoying what I've acquired.

It's a little hard not to be hanging off Tai's arm all day, but I can live with it. We have the bathroom stalls for any kind of critical emergency. Anyway, I'm not sure I'd have the guts to announce to everyone that I'm gay anymore, what with all the female fans and everything. I'm not saying people listen to our music just because we aren't an ugly bunch –excluding Yukio who still hasn't miraculously embellished- but it has to help a little, right? Would anyone have listened to '98 Degrees' if there hadn't been that 'Jessica's husband' guy. Face it man, you'll never be more than that and you know it. I still don't understand what people see in him. In her either now that I think about it. I'd much rather been forced to watch Paris Hilton make an ass of herself. At least she's faking it, right? One way or the other, I believe watching any of those shows could brainwash a person. Forget that violence overdose from Clockwork Orange and welcome dumbass reality shows.

And, one way or the other, if we were to return to the previous subject, I don't think it would be in my nature to hang off anyone's arm. If I felt like having him close, I'd force him to hang off my arm not the contrary. I'm the seme in this relationship and don't go thinking the contrary.

But still, it's not easy, ignoring Tai and not kissing him all day long I mean, especially after art classes in which we still draw his half-nude body with different mediums during damn well near seventy-five minutes. What with Tai being one of the recurring models and doing a rather fine job at it too, I sometimes feel a nosebleed coming. I also sometimes am under the impression that Akira is looking at me thinking 'fill your damn mouth and nose up with tissue and just keep drawing for fuck's sake'. However, it truly isn't my fault. It's mostly if not entirely Tai's now that I think about it. He can be such a tease. He acts like mister innocent 'I-don't-know-nothing-about-love', but he truly knows what he's doing. Just like Lenny in Steinbeck's 'Of Mice and Men'. Who truly believed that the guy was retarded, huh? Am I getting my point through at all? Now that I think about it, I don't think that was the best example. I nevertheless will not erase my previous thought because erasing anything I say would be like riding the world of all its useful and irrevockable knowledge. Yes, today is one of those days: the 'I'm-full-of-myself' days. We all have them so just bear with me.

Here's another example for you twits out there: let's just say he pretends to be the virgin Mary, but his version of the Christ's mother has fucked every living thing from here to Jerusalem. I'm not suggesting he'd be ready to fuck for a buck, but he'll tease you as if he would. I'm not even saying he's fucked anyone apart from Sora, but he sure loves to act like it. Nevertheless, it is my belief that he's never slept with a guy before. If he's never been in a relationship with one, then I think it's pretty much a founded and safe conclusion.

But just trust me on this one; Tai is a tease. Take the other day per example, we were exiting my arts class and he kept boasting about the teacher's praises on his behalf:

"I'm a fine model, she says. Taichi Yagami, the fine model!"

He, of course, couldn't help but bring back the arts class all day long, forcing images of his tanned and bare chest into my mind. I felt like telling him he wouldn't be so fine once he'd been hickey covered, but, of course, Mimi had to arrive just as the words 'you won't' fell from my lips.

Mimi was another concern of mine. Would she ever back off? Her and all of her pink madness? Let's just hope that will be dealt with in time.

"Matt, is that a new shirt? Nice choice, it brings out your eyes. Did you know the complimentary color of blue is orange? I'm sure orange would look great on you. Maybe even pink. Guys who wear pink are just too cute…"

If I were to miraculously transform into Moulin Rouge's honest cithara, I'd probably tell her that I despised her straight to her face. That and add a little 'I only speak the truth' at the end with a faked French accent. But, I couldn't manage to gather up the guts. Instead, I kept mumbling to myself 'is it a irrevocable side-effect of your anorexia or did your ass fall off?' Too bad I felt obliged to be nice to her.

We were now Sunday night and I was cooking diner. Knowing better than to ask for Tai's help, I'd sent him off to the living room to pick out a movie for later on. I'd invited him for a sleepover, as I did every Sunday night. Those famous rituals couples are renown for were starting to fall upon us, not that I was complaining or anything. Sunday nights were pure bliss according to my book.

I heard a bang coming from where I'd left my relatively calm boyfriend and knew exactly what that sound was.

" Tai, stop running after my cat. "

A few more loud steps were heard before he burst into the kitchen, pouting, his lower lip practically reaching his chin.

" Shirley Temple can pout a lot better than you can, Tai. And that isn't much of a compliment considering she must be practically over a hundred by now. " Hey, what happened to her anyways?

Lifting his head from the ground, he pursed his lips and flicked at the hair falling in front of his eyes. Talk about a drama queen. Wait, I'm sure I once saw a David & Goliath shirt with exactly that inscription. Or was it underwear…

" You're cat still doesn't like me, Matt. "

" Maybe if you stopped running after her to squeeze or bug her every time she comes in range… "

He childishly pulled out his tongue at me. Pointing down at the spaghetti sauce I ask him:

" Why don't you do something more useful with that thing? "

He snorted and threw me a cocky smile.

" That one is _way_ overused. "

Of course, leave it to Tai to suppose I was talking about _that_.

" I was talking about tasting my _spaghetti_ sauce. "

He smiled widely, revealing his entire palette of pearl white teeth.

" You sure that's the only sauce you want me to taste. "

I stood there, slightly aroused and slightly disgusted. Something about that last retort made me want to go 'doink' but also 'sweat drop'.

He moved behind me and placed both his arms around my waist. He then snuggled in closer, his mouth dangerously close to my ear, and whispered:

" Why don't we forget about the spaghetti for now? "

Just like we forgot about the Tupperware, huh? Of course, just forget how I just passed the last half-hour preparing some freakin' sauce. But, hey, who's complaining. I turned around to face him, wooden spoon still in hand, and dipped my lips in the spoon's content. I then kissed him forcefully, forcing the spicy sauce into his mouth, the overdose of tobacco tingling my lips.

" Not bad " he said, straight to the point, " but a little too much spices and not enough passion. Let me help. "

His hands moved from my waist to the back my head and he forced my mouth open with his tongue and dug in. He'd gotten surprisingly good at this. Sure, the first one's had been shy and slightly awkward –and I'm talking about the one's in the both bathrooms- but, God! Who'd have thought he'd only kissed women before?

" Tai " he returned to rubbing his hands against my hips, " I think I love you. "

And I said it meaningfully. It wasn't the first time but still... Another cocky grin. I swear! I know I said he was a tease earlier, but tonight is pretty much the worst he'd been so far.

" You'll have to do more than think you love me to feed off this body. "

I smiled at that, laughed even. Only Tai could pull of such a kinky remark and he'd been pulling a lot of those tonight. He pushed me backward and I bumped into the refrigerator door, pressing against my hips with both his hands and body. He placed a small kiss against my lips and, throwing the spoon to the floor, not caring about the mess the red sauce made on the outdated white ceramic floor, I grabbed his chin and deepened the kiss. A familiar feeling erupted from the base of my abdomen and shot through my entire body, forcing goose bumps to appear on my arms and on the back of my neck. Tai slowly nipped and sucked at my lower lip, a master's touch, and I lost myself in his embrace.

" Tai, do you love me? "

He lifted his head so that his eyes met with mine, sparkling bright.

" No, actually I'm just following the orders the Cheshire Cat bestowed upon me when I left Neverland. He told me that I'd better get as many kicks as I could while looks and youth were still on my side and you seemed horny enough to indulge this fantasy of his. After all, look at him; I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't fucked in the last fourteen years. "

Tease me all you want, Tai, I know better. I don't think I've ever been this confident about something in my life.

" We haven't 'fucked' either, Tai " I let him know, though I'm sure he's noticed.

Then came the return of that cornered smile again. We'd be picking on each other a lot tonight. It didn't really matter. It only adds to the passion of the kissing.

" Don't tempt me. Kitchens are too common a place to have sex in. Everybody does it in the kitchen. "

Oh! Of course. Name one apart from Queer As Folk. I've never had sex in the kitchen and God only knows how many times I've had sex. Then again, we weren't aloud to go in the kitchens at the institute. Too many shiny and pointy objects lying around. But we'd get a lot of action in the dorm rooms. There wasn't much of anything else to do around there and consider that the only excuse I'll ever hand you.

" And where, may I ask, does the Cheshire Cat –who, by the way isn't from the Neverland at all but rather from Wonderland- propose we have our first go? "

Placing a hand on his chin, he pretended to think. He then tied his hands together and looped them over my head and laid them to rest against the back of my neck.

" He doesn't quite know. He referred me to the Mad Hatters, says they know sex the best but- "

" Let me guess, they're out at a tea party with Gwen Stefany. "

" You're intelligence amazes me… "

You're ability to make up nonsense amazes _me_, but I'm not going to tell you. You'll get all hot headed and everything. That holier-than-thou attitude of yours… I'll never admit to liking it. Will I?

" Yeah but if they're both singing 'Whatcha waiting for?' I guess you've pretty much got your answer, right? "

All right, so I too can be cocky. We aren't a couple for nothing.

A few minutes later, we headed for the living room, the spaghetti remaining forgotten in the kitchen. At least I'd taken the time to remove the pot from the stove.

As we both made a beeline for the sofa, something I'd completely forgotten about struck my memory hard. Homework! I had to hand over a drawing tomorrow; one that had to be real good because I hadn't found the time to do the one that had been due two weeks ago. The teacher had told me that if tomorrow's drawing happened to be irreproachable, she wouldn't take off any points for the week I'd unfortunately skipped. She probably only did so because she knew I was Tai's good 'friend'. Nevertheless, I had to make a drawing fast, and I had to make it good.

" Tai, you lay on the couch, " I ordered.

The suddenness of my orders hit him like one of those murderous rocks that frequently smash the coyote on the Road Runner Show. He didn't even have enough time to conjure up a 'yicks' panel in his hand before he looked at me, gapping, wondering what the hell was going on.

I smiled a little, glad that for once that I'd caught him off guard instead of the contrary. Strangely enough, something, some feeling erupting from my guts, stopped me from rejoicing. Something in Tai's eyes, something strangely similar to fear. But I couldn't understand why he would suddenly fear me. I then realized that, given the context, the way I'd phrased my previous commands could easily have, yet again, been mistaking for some sexual order. I know Tai laughs about it and everything, but he isn't ready for sex. He won't admit it and won't stop me if ever I make the first move, but I know he isn't. In fact, I do believe he's rather afraid of it. I can understand after all, he discovered about a month ago that he had a crush on a guy and was, therefore, a least a little gay and now I was asking him to lie down on the couch. Yes, sometimes I'm clueless, but that topic is not being discussed here.

" I completely forgot about a drawing I had to do and since you're used to being my model, I thought that maybe I could draw you " I quickly explained, trying to make it sound natural, like I hadn't notice anything.

His look of relief didn't last long. Tai has his pride and I can understand that. It saddens me a little though that he doesn't trust me. He should have known better. I wouldn't make him do anything he wasn't ready for.

" Couldn't resist, huh? " he asked, that mischievous look returning to his face.

Just like I can't resist to chocolate. I only snorted, even though every part of my being urged me to kiss him.

I ran my hand over the stereo's commands and hit play. Feel Good Inc was the first song to be heard. Probably had it on random or something.

"_City's breaking down on a camel's back,  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack,  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see,  
You won't get undercounted, 'cos damn ass free,  
You've got a new horizon its ephemeral style,  
A melancholy town where we never smile,  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep,  
My dreams, they've got to kissin', because I don't get sleep, no…"_

"_Windmill, Windmill for the land,  
Turn forever hand in hand,  
Take it all in on your stride,  
It is ticking, falling down,  
Love forever love is free,  
Let's turn forever you and me,  
Windmill, windmill for the land,  
Is everybody in?" (1)_

He took off his shirt, just to prove to me that he wasn't chicken and that he'd be ready to do anything. I wasn't kidding when I told you he was a tease. In a way, I think he knew I wouldn't force him into anything. I never would. Deep down, not on some superficial level, he knew.

He proceeded to take off his pants and remained only in his boxers. Don't know if he was this eager with Sora but… hey, who's disliking? He lied on the couch and I directed him as to how I wanted him to be placed. We finally settled on him laying on his side and looking at me from over his shoulder.

I hope he knows… I hope he knows how beautiful he is.

But, of course, we couldn't begin without a smartass remark.

"I'm vaguely starting to feel like Rose in Titanic: 'where would you like me to place my enormous bosom?'."

God, I love you.

* * *

"I'm so fuckin' tired of this."

We –Akira, Takashi, Yutaka and I that is- all turned our heads towards Yukio who, yet again, was amidst a fit of anger.

"I won't stand this a moment longer."

"Don't get on your high horses," I countered. "It's not as if I was stealing anything you'd previously acquired. They never liked you to being with."

Takashi and Yutaka looked appalled and I knew then and there that I would regret saying those words. Nevertheless, Akira stoical expression reassured me. What could a twig like Yukio do to me anyway?

"You just don't get it do you?" he asked and I do believe he was hoping for an answer. Didn't get one, but who cares. "I'm the lead singer."

Of course, that says much. Everything seems clear to me now. You've enlightened me so that I believe myself ready to be the next prophet. Fasten your seat belts, folks, while I conduct a miracle. I knew I should've bought that shirt I saw at the store the other day. Nothing says prophet like 'Jesus is my homeboy'. I could even have drawn a dog on the back with the inscription 'and Mary is my bitch' under it.

"So what," Takashi proclaimed. He wasn't just going to sit back and not add his two bits. "Is that supposed to give you privileges or something?"

I could see Yutaka nodding in the background, still crawling on all fours, trying to find a place where he could plug in his keyboard. Now, that's what I call support. Don't worry Yutaka, I'm sure he heard you.

"Yes, it is." He paused for moment before continuing. He likes doing that. Probably thinks it adds value to the useless things he says. "Haven't you noticed that the singer is always the most popular of the band members?"

Haven't you ever watched 'Almost Famous'?

"People should be hanging billboards about me. Girls should be screaming and writing 'I want to fuck Yukio' everywhere. They aren't supposed to go after the bassist, aren't supposed to go after _him_," he yelled, pointing directly at me with an accusing finger. Yup, that's what this is all about; my popularity and his unpopularity. And, quite frankly, I don't give a damn. Of course, I love the extra attention, but I'm not returning any of their 'I want to fuck you's anyways, so I don't see what he's making such a fuss about.

Annoyed as hell, I finally let out:

"It's not my freakin' fault you're that ugly."

If there was one thing about Yukio that you didn't want to talk about, it was his physical appearance. Had I had another choice, I wouldn't even have spent most of my school nights in his company, much less looking at him. Damn prick.

The room grew quiet. Had there been a cricket present amongst us, I do believe I would have died laughing. I would have expected at least one of the band members to back me up, but that didn't seem to be happening. I knew waiting for a response from Akira was more of a wishful thinking than anything else, but usually Takashi doesn't mind dropping in. Actually, he rarely doesn't.

"Would you mind repeating that," he taunted me, looking straight into my eyes with a blazing fury I immediately recognized as the one that had tainted his eyes the night we'd met outside Joey's.

I didn't mind repeating at all. Actually, it would have been quite the pleasure. But I never got a chance to because Akira spoke before me. And when Akira spoke, everyone listened. He was practically holy.

"Just face it, Yukio; you're ugly, he's cute. Girls like him more than they do you."

I'm cute. Hey! I'm cute, says mister 'I represent God on Earth'. The prick in front of me grew a deep shade of red; an angered crimson. You could tell he was about ready to slaughter us and drink up our blood in fancy glasses; a killing with dignity. Maybe the fancy glasses would make him look mysterious. Girls like mystery, don't they? Or is it the contrary. Boys like mysterious girls. Being gay isn't easy when it comes to answering questions about how straight people think.

"I don't get what's in it for me then," Yukio added after having cooled down. "Why should I waste my voice singing in this band if I'm not even noticed."

I would have answered, I swear I would have, but Akira beat me to it. For someone who doesn't practice talking a lot, he's sure got good reflexes.

"Because it's the only way you'll get people to listen to you."

Ouch. Even I could feel the sting. Pour some alcohol on the gaping wound why don't you, he deserves it.

Both his hands fisted, his knuckles turning ghost-white, and he bit his lips. You could see he was trying to repress something. I do believe that thing was anger but I can't be sure. Even though I'm pretty fucked up myself, I definitely can't figure out what's going on in a mind as fucked up as his. Quite the disappointment too; I've been trapped up with loonies so long, I was sure I'd be able to crack anyone's mind open like a nut. Well, let's just put it like this: this particular nut is diamond-strong.

"In that case, you might as well find yourselves a new singer."

For the first time in the whole conversation, Yutaka's head popped up from under a table and he mumbled:

"What… when… why-"

Well, that leaves out who and where. But he was off to a good start. Let's give him a round of applauds.

"That's right. I'm leaving the group and, without me, you're history."

Is he serious? He can't just decided to leave like this, can he. Who's gonna sing? We've got a gig in two days. We can't suddenly decide to be an instrumental group.

He left and slammed the door behind him. The room shook quite a bit, too. I couldn't believe it. And I wasn't the only one. Yutaka and Takashi both looked like fish out of water. What were we going to do without a singer?

The doorknob shook and the door opened anew. Relief flooded threw me like sand between open fingers, soft and cooling. I promised myself never to insult the prick anymore. I'd be real nice to him and I'd let all the groupies know that he was great in bed. That should help him get some kicks out of being part of this band, shouldn't it? Or would people just ask how come I knew he was good in bed and that would lead to me admitting that I'm gay and all would come crashing down atop mine and Tai's head. Nevertheless, I promised never to insult him again. But the promise was short lived.

"You're in my goddamn house so you should be the one's leaving."

Had we not just lost our singer, I would have laughed. We had to give him that; Yukio sure knew how to make a fool of himself.

We gathered our things and headed towards the door. Nobody spoke a word. Without the band linking us all together, would we still remain friends? What was going to happen?

Just as we passed in front of Yukio, and I'm sure he'd been planning this all along, Akira grabbed my shoulder and asked aloud:

"Hey, Yamato, how'd you like to be a singer?"

Just as we passed in front of Yukio, and I know I was part of the plan and playing the game, I answer:

"Sure, why not."

Guess who S.K.I.N.'s new singer is. Me. And I'll make sure I'm sexy enough to give Tai a hard on every time I enter the stage. I'm not going to let the band down and I'll give it my hundred and twenty percent.

* * *

_-end of chapter 16

* * *

_

(1) Feel Good Inc. / Gorillaz

Short author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm sorry if this is going faster than most of you would like. I didn't feel like going through the awkwardness of relationship beginnings. Don't worry, the pace will slow back down again in the next chapter. I should have something interesting in store for you. BTW, please review. The last chapter was kind of a downer on reviews… sniff…

* * *

_Black-chan_


	17. Of Suspicions and Family Matters

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist, neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi. Religion bitching. OOC (just in case, because I do tend to do what I want with Matt and Tai).

* * *

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter XVII _

_Of Suspicions and Family Matters

* * *

_

M I M I B A S H I N G

_(I've been watching the first season episodes and I just can't stand her… I also realized that Matt is way OOC, but who cares up to this point. I'll just add OOC in the warnings.)

* * *

_

« So, Matt, you and Tai seem to be growing pretty close, huh? »

Yeah Izzy! Life's been generous these last two months. Can't tell ya just how much I want to fuck his brains out, but that's beside the point. I can just imagine Tai asking me 'but Yama, you're gonna love me for my mind too, aren't you?' and me answering 'one thing at a time'.

« Yeah, we've become good _friends_ » I answered, ignoring my mind's rambling and trying not to sound too suspicious when uttering the word friends. We still hadn't told any one about… well, about _us_. We still hadn't had sex –not that it's absolutely required for there to be an _us_. We'd remained pretty much constant for the last month. Not going any deeper –sexually and relationship wise- but not remaining on the surface either.

God! I am obsessed with sex. I've never been in a _real_ relationship. I don't know if it's a good or a bad sign to go two months without any kind of… penetration, but it sure as hell can't be bad because the grass on my side of the fence has never been greener –even though I live in an apartment building. You catch my drift. But it does seem kind of weird to think that everything bellow the belt and over the knee is a big no-no.

« You guys have been seeing a lot of each other, haven't you? » Sora's turn to ask. Betcha she's getting jealous. But, no matter how much I want to shove it in her face, I still can't tell her anything. I don't know why I find I have to bitch on Sora so much. She hasn't done anything to deserve my being cross with her. I guess I just want her to stop eyeing Tai thinking they still have a chance in getting back together. Not on my watch, you dumb broad. I'm a jealous freak of nature and the object of my jealousy is staying right where he is.

I really should learn to control my temper.

I take my time before answering:

« We've been around » making obscene things with our tongues and other numerous body parts.

I just wished Tai would hurry his sorry yet sexy ass and come back from his soccer practice already. Seemed like I was playing twenty questions. And now, for the million-dollar question!

I'm not sure if the others were getting suspicious or not, but things were strangely only about my secret boyfriend and I during this lunch break.

« You guys want to go dancing tonight? Or play dare? » For some reason, Sora seemed to regret bringing us back to the 'dare' subject. Tai had decided that the game would be banished from his schedule and, if it was banished from Tai's, it pretty much was from everyone else's. But I was still curious. I'd love to make Tai go crazy again, though I hope that this time I won't have to kiss that stupid pink-haired wrench to get him to jump me.

« Why not? Dare sounds like a great idea » to make Tai go mad with envy. I can't believe that, even though we're going out, I still have an urge to make him jealous. Makes me feel more loved I guess.

« Dare! I love dare! » Squeaky voice alert. That can only mean one thing; miss Kennedy-pink was back from the lavatory. She pursed her lips as if wanting to make them appear bigger yet failing miserably.

She was waiting for us to ask something. Though I couldn't figure out what.

« Why Mimi » Sora started, sounding falsely impressed and/or surprised, « is that a new lip-gloss color? »

Huh?

She flushed and her eyes drifted towards mine. Oh God, what now!

« And isn't it divinely applied? »

Huh?

I gazed strangely at her, wondering what the hell was happening. She was slowly closing in on me and moved to sit in my lap. Well, at least now I know that she doesn't suspect about Tai and me.

I tried to nod. I honestly did. But my mind was on 'I only speak the truth' mode. So, I just sat there like a pink unicorn watching Fear Factor; utterly horrified!

« Practice makes perfect. »

Yeah, I wouldn't advertise that one.

Why can't she go do something else, other than bother us? She could go home and masturbate in front of her web cam. Bet you she's good at it too with all the sixty-ninth hour deal. Hey, there's one place where practice actually does makes perfect. You could teach Paris a thing or two. I briefly wondered if I should reconsider getting the 'I spent the night in Paris; wanna see the video' shirt, but quickly pushed the thought aside. Advertising being straight wasn't the best thing to do when a female psycho was after you.

As everyone watched, awkwardly, slightly embarrassed, Mimi boasted her chest forward and hooked her legs around my waist, pressing her breast against my chest, leaning into me like an overgrown toddler. Hey lady! If any chest is going to touch mine, it's going to be flat, you hear! But I can't seem to yell at her. What am I doing with these people? I don't even know them. I can't even say I consider them as being friends of mine. They're Tai's friends. And I was only waiting for Tai.

« Hi guys! » a chirpy yet soft voice saved me. I turned to meet the newcomer, ready to threat him/her in a God like manner for interrupting the ongoing scene. But it was only a little kid, around fourteen perhaps. A little, seemingly frail, brown-haired girl with big brown eyes. Somewhat familiar too.

« Hey, Kari! »

She smiled sweetly at Mimi. I still can't figure out how she manages it. Every time I try, my smile turns sour, like someone hooked ten thousand pounds to the sides of my lips.

« That a new lip-gloss? »

Mimi positively glowed… you know, the kind of fake glow that accompanies JLo everywhere she goes. The too-much-make-up-faking-it-up glow. Yup, the one's that makes you look like the holy not-so-holy virgin in one of Rafael's paintings. No! The ninja turtles don't paint. Ever heard of going to the museum? You know, that place where exhibition are held.

The girl eyed her surroundings, checking to see who was sitting at the table and, when her gaze fell upon me, I suddenly felt a déjà vu feeling rush through me. Something about those brown eyes… something more than remotely familiar.

« Aren't you Yamato? » she asked, slightly awed.

I nodded, wondering where she'd heard of me. Her eyes glistened and gleamed and her cheeks transformed themselves into crimson cherries, embarrassed or shy… or turned on… I pushed Mimi off gently. Couldn't have a conversation with someone when another was giving you an unwanted and unconvincing lap dance. It wouldn't be very polite on my part. Not to mention the fact that I didn't want her there in the first place. Anywhere near the private parts is a big no-no. Actually, make that anywhere near me is a big no-no. Respect of everyone's private space… ring a bell?

«I'm Kari » she continued, presenting me her hand which I gladly took and shook twice. She had a tiny ring on her right ring finger. A small jewel with a tiny stone turned inwards. It scratched my palm in a tickling sort of way. « I went to your show at the _Chat Noir_ last Friday. You were great, really. »

I wondered how she had entered the bar in the first place. Maybe she was older than she seemed. Older than 18?

« My big brother got us in. Friends with the doorman.»

Well, that answers my question.

« I go to the all girls school _Ste-Gerts_ in _John's Grove_ while my brother attends this school. If you know Mimi and Sora, you should know him. »

I pondered for a minute, trying to figure out who she reminded me of. Every guy I'd met in the last few months past in front of my eyes within mere seconds. Those eyes were so familiar, but I still couldn't manage to figure it out. Izzy? Nah, she was too tall. Joe? I'd been to his house and he shared a small apartment with his brother. I don't think he has a sister. Or I dare say she wouldn't be out in bars at such a young age. Joe would probably still be tucking her in at night. The only female presence in his world. Kinda sad now that I think about it.

« She's Tai's little sister » Sora mumbled from the far end of the table -she'd retreated there when a player from the soccer team had walked by. She was probably asking him if Tai had left yet. He should have been here five minutes ago.

Taichi Yagami? Tai? Tai was her brother?

This took me aback. How could I have been going out with Tai for two months and not even now he had a sister? Come to think of it, I'd never been to Tai's house. We'd always gone to mine. He'd met my father and everything but I didn't even know where he lived or his phone number. We'd always plan everything at school or he'd call. Strange. Even stranger was the fact that I'd never noticed.

« Of course I know Tai. We've become good friends over these last few months. »

« Really? » she asked. « Funny, I haven't heard him speak about you, even when I brought up the subject of going to your show. »

_What_?

« Then again, he's scarcely home anymore. »

He never spoke of me? Where did he say he was headed every Sunday? This lovely conversation was leaving me insecure.

« Hey guys! »

I recognized the voice immediately. Tai.

I turned around rapidly, grasped his wrist with in a firm grip and, mumbling something about a forgotten textbook in my locker, rushed out of the cafeteria. I didn't even give him enough time to acknowledge his sister's presence, or anyone else's as a matter of fact. I don't even think he could have uttered a low 'ouch' before we left.

Insecure? Who, me? I was way beyond insecure at this point.

How could he not talk about me? What the hell is he playing at? Is he ashamed? Is that why he doesn't want us telling anyone? Tai has such an open personality it hid the fact that I don't really know him. I know nothing but his personality. No memories. No family. Nothing. Only who he is with friends or when we're together at home.

I soon realized I knew nothing about him. This guy was supposed to be my boyfriend and I hadn't even known he had a sister. I wanted reasons. Something to blame everything on. And I wanted it _now_! Add anxious and impatient to that list of insecurities.

I stopped at the far end of a corridor, beside a door leading to the broken elevator, and turned to face him.

« Eager aren't we? » he asked, a flicker of lust in his eyes. I was, after all, wearing his favorite outfit; a Point Zero white collar shirt, slightly transparent with vintage grey writing running across the chest, and a fitted-to-perfection pair of faintly washed jeans with large orange and grey back pockets. I could feel his eyes on my ass whenever he found himself behind me as we walked. I knew it drove him nuts. Probably not as much as me watching him play soccer though. Grrr…

His mouth found mine in a second and I momentarily forgot what I dragged him here for. We are doing things the wrong way around. It's supposed to be argue then kiss and make-out not the contrary. But, we weren't exactly the sanest of couples out there either. Starting by the fact that only three people know of our relationship: Tai, my father and myself.

I pushed Tai off. I tried to force my heartbeat back down, but was quite unsuccessful. I knew I had to start talking soon, or I'd go on with the kissing and wouldn't be able to talk for a while.

With a deep intake of breath, I began, my breathing practically heaving:

"I met your sister."

His eyes grew wide with worry and all lust vanished from them. These jeans would never bring back the same memories now.

I made a move to speak again, question him on the why's and the how come's but he cut right through my speech.

"You didn't tell her anything did you?"

The words were like daggers. I realized that he really was ashamed of being with me. Ashamed of being my boyfriend. Ashamed of being gay. Ashamed of having anyone else know.

I sighed and blew a mumbled 'no' all the while shaking my head. I let his wrist fall and wrapped my arms around me, trying to brush off the Goosebumps that were starting to appear on the surface of my skin. I swallowed hard, lowering my head. I couldn't meet his eyes. I wondered for a moment if I should tell him that I didn't want to be a secret anymore if it was only to love in shame. But I don't think I could live without his presence. I'd grown accustomed to having him by me every minute of every day, a comforting presence. Did that justify my being with him if he felt absolutely no love for me? If not love, than was lust enough to tie to people together. Would I be satisfied with a simple 'friends with benefits' relationship?

"Matt?" he murmured, trying to lift my chin. Seeing I wouldn't allow myself to look into his eyes, he placed both his hands on my shoulders and squeezed slightly. "What's a matter? Are you cold?"

The worry was evident in his voice and I strived for it. I wanted him to feel something for me. Be it lust, worry or love, I wanted to feel his emotions. Wanted to feel his ever-present aura.

With a ruffling of clothes, he placed his navy-blue Monitor's sweater with the half-man half-bull logo in front over my shoulders and rapidly rubbed my arms with his hands. I detached myself from his grasp only to throw myself against him and deliver a harsh blow to his face, right bellow the cheekbone. He tripped backwards but didn't fall. I made a move to hit him again, tears practically blinding me. I can't believe I was acting so childishly over this. I was pouring all my stress into my punches. The stress of not having told anyone; the stress of not having made love; the stress of not knowing if he loved me back; the stress of finding out I didn't even know the person I was dating; the stress of taking things too fast. But my last punch didn't reach its target. Tai caught it moments before it collided. My left hand continued to hammer slightly against his chest as my eyes filled up with tears that never fell.

"What the hell, Yamato?"

I tried to control my breathing and ended up speaking without really knowing it.

"She didn't even know, Tai."

He looked at me strangely, his left cheek already reddening, both of my hands held in his right.

"She didn't… I didn't even know you had a sister."

Tai's eyes widened. I recognized where I'd seen the girl's brown orbs before. They were the same as Tai's.

"I don't know anything about you, Tai. Do you realize that we've been going out for more than two months and I can't even name your favorite color, or your favorite dish?"

He was taken aback by my comment. I guess realization dawned upon him too.

"Those things aren't really important, Yam-"

"They are to me!" I yelled, not afraid of attracting the unwanted attention. I'd tell the whole school if I had to. If that's what it took for him to see and to comprehend the situation we were in, then so be it.

The bell rang, a two-tone electrical buzz, warning us that our afternoon classes would be starting in five minutes. I turned around and walked towards the other end of the corridor, heading for my next class, whatever the hell it may be. I wouldn't listen. I rarely do.

But right before I could make a right turn, Tai's hand grabbed my wrist and he hauled me to the nearest exit. I guess we wouldn't be going to our afternoon classes. It was strange exiting school while everyone was trying to get in. The weather was grand and a great majority of the student body had taken this opportunity to eat outside. Though the sun was high and luminous, I couldn't find the strength to remove Tai's sweater from my shoulders.

He dropped me in front of a tree. I recognized it as the one I'd sat beside on my very first day here. The maple. At that time, I'd been watching him play soccer, completely oblivious of what was to happen next. Thinking solely of his body and his enormous mass of hair. Now, the soccer field as empty. What would happen should I decide to start it all over again and sit under another tree? What would have happened had I not been given Tai's old locker? What would have happened if Mimi hadn't been there to provoke Tai into reacting? Was this meant to last at all?

Tai tangled his fingers in the evergreen grass and, before long, spoke:

"Are you sure you want to know everything?"

I nodded, making small circles with my fingers against a fallen piece of tree bark.

He took a deep breath, and slouched his shoulders. I don't see what can be so hard to tell.

"My favorite color is orange. I love pizza and fries with ketchup, but I hate black liquorice. I love soccer and lying on my back to imagine animals made of clouds. I hate chocolate cake with chocolate icing because it's too easy a combination to be good."

He paused for a moment, pondering. I continued, picking up the pace.

"My favorite color is green. I'd eat anything with a major dose of spices in it. I hate chocolate cake with chocolate icing because it's too sweet unless it's made out of black chocolate. I love sleeping in front of a fire place on a cold winter's night and fall asleep surrounded by the heating light."

We both stopped and my eyes fell into his for the first time in the last twenty minutes. I hoped his left cheek wouldn't bruise, but I guess it was more wishful thinking than anything else. I'd hit him pretty hard.

"I can't stand classical music because you can't sing to it, only hum."

I smiled at that and answered:

"I can't stand heavy metal because you can't understand what the hell they're talking about."

"I hate Vanilla Sky and the Twelve Monkeys because I still can't figure out what they were about."

It was almost a competition. The one who could name the most things he hated or loved would win.

"I loved the Twelve Monkeys because Brad and Bruce are too damn sexy for their own good in it."

A flash of jealousy appeared in his eyes and I knew I was getting to him. Maybe this fight wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Tai?"

He looked up at me again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone in your family about me?"

He sighed audibly and, in an annoyed voice, stated:

"Matt, we've been over this already."

"Yeah, I know, but your sister didn't even know I was your friend. I know you don't want anyone finding out about us, but she didn't even know we were acquainted. That's a little over the top for secrecy, don't you think?"

My voice was getting louder and louder as the anger and despair I'd felt earlier was slowly coming back to me.

"Are you only with me out of lust?" I asked plainly, not really wanting to have to ask this question.

His eyes practically popped out of his head and his mouth opened in shock. I regretted the words immediately but I had to know the truth. I felt sorry for hurting and doubting him, but I had to know. I had to hear it from him.

"I could ask you the same question."

_What?_ Hadn't I showed enough attention to him to make understand that I was in love with him, that this was much more than lust? Just by confronting him today, wasn't that enough to make him understand how much I wanted this to work?

I had to make him believe me.

"Tai, I'll tell you something I haven't told anyone since I've moved here. I'll understand if you think I'm a freak after this and if you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore."

I watched as his expression remained stoic yet somewhat surprised. He had no idea how nervous I was. My left hand started twisting the tree bark and it disintegrated against my moist palm, shattering the rest of my mask with it.

"The reason I moved wasn't only because my dad was transferred. In fact, he asked to be transferred here since it wasn't too far away from a high school. When I was young, exactly ten years ago, my parents split up. I was eight at the time and my little brother, Takeru, was four. The divorce had a very negative impact on me and I slowly drove myself into anorexia. It may be hard to believe, but at eight-years-old, I was anorexic. My father forced me to start eating and, every night, I'd slip into the bathroom and throw up the majority of what I'd eaten. I wanted to him to notice me. I kept telling him I'd eat again if our life returned to normal, to what it had been when they were still together. My father spent almost six months booking me sessions with different psychologist, hoping I would come to my senses, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, my family doctor suggested he send me to an institution for troubled youngsters. He realized he'd been postponing it for far too long and agreed to what he'd swore never to do; he locked me away. I spent the last nine years confined with nut-heads and violent freaks wondering what the hell I'd done wrong."

I spoke almost mechanically, never letting a sole emotion cross my voice. And before I could react, break down or anything, two strong arms caught me around the waist and hugged me fiercely. Startled, I stared at the top of Tai's head and gently pressed my hands to his back. Relief washed through me. He wasn't disgusted. He still wanted to be with me. He worried. It wasn't just lust.

"Thanks, Yamato" he whispered into my shirt. "Thank you for sharing."

He sat back up and brushed off the strands of grass that were stuck to his skin. He smiled at me and got up, lending me a hand.

He gave my hand a finale squeeze before dropping it. I let it fall against my side and remained still.

"I didn't tell my parents about you because they don't like me talking about guys unless they are friends on a sports level. I didn't want to put us in the ditch. That's also why I never invited you over or give you my number, if you wondered."

I nodded. Sure, having strange parents does explain quite a bit.

"And, someday" he continued, "I'll tell you a story too. But not today. I don't think I'm ready yet."

I nodded again, smiling slightly, trying to reassure him.

We split up and headed for a different classroom. I headed for my History class. We'd probably be learning more about the American Revolution or something. I knocked on the door shyly. The teacher opened it with a murderous glare.

"Can't read your watch, Ishida," he said when I gave him no reason for my lateness. I said nothing and went to sit down at my usual desk. There was a folded piece of paper waiting for me. I opened it as soon as my school bag hit the ground and read it without much interest. I'd been receiving quite a few love declarations lately and I scarcely doubted it would be anything far from that.

I've seen the way you look at Tai and I don't want you getting too close to him. You don't know anything about him or what happened to him so I want you to back off. It would be in his and your best interest. Tai and I are going to get back together. You do know that, right? We always do.

It wasn't signed. But I knew whom it was from. She'd been avoiding or glaring at me this entire week. At least now I know why. I threw the paper in my bag and concentrated on the lesson, never once glancing at Sora. That bitch wasn't going to do anything. All she had were suspicions and that wasn't enough to convince anyone. Or so I hope.

* * *

_-end of chapter 17_

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading everyone. I know it's been a while, but, with the reviews going down and the end of the term at school, things have been pretty hellish in my poor little head these days. I just hope you enjoyed and you'd better remember to leave a review because the 26th was my birthday and I want presents! BTW, I send out a great big thanks to everyone who reviewed. You make this story go on!

BTW: I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested. The only thing I ask for is that, unless something comes up, you can read and correct the new chapters in less than a week. Thanks!

* * *

_Black-chan_


	18. Of Soccer Games and Scares

Disclaimers: I own nothing apart from my spelling mistakes. If you really feel like suing me, all you'll get out of it is a fat cat and a five-year-old brother who's been singing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' –which I do not own either- for the last half hour. You still interested in suing? Please do... ;

Title: St-Matthews High

Author: Black Mirror

Pairings: Taito! This means there will be shounen ai... maybe even YAOI! Be afraid... be very afraid.

Summary: Yamato's POV; after living through the harsh break up of his parents, Yamato finds himself enlisted in a new school in the very middle of school year. There, he meets Tai, a jolly, happy-going, bushy-haired boy of his year and slowly gets to know him. But is there really more to it? More than meets the eye?

Type: Drama and Romance, a little angst too.

Rating: PG-13 (for language use)

Status: Work in progress

Warnings: Mentions of Rape, Taito/Yamachi, AU (2nde season doesn't exist, neither does the digital world), mention of suicide attempt(s), dark, black, angst, violence (you'll see, it'll come at one given point), Shounen ai perhaps even Yaoi. Religion bitching. OOC (just in case, because I do tend to do what I want with Matt and Tai)… oh! And don't forget the Mimi bashing (I'll make up for it though… I think).

* * *

**R e c a p  
**T h a n k y o u C i r c l e K V 1 2

Yamato is a troubled boy who's been locked up in an institution for disturbed teenagers for nine years due to anorexia. Finally, the doctors judge him fit enough to reconnect with the real world and his father inrolls him in a school called St. Matthews High where he meets Tai, who has recently broken up with his girlfriend Sora. Tai and Matt grow closer and closer, but Mimi isn't about to let Matt slip out of her grasp. After a few obstacles (tupperwears and "I'm not gay" being only two out of quite a few), Tai and Matt end up trying to have a relationship (though our favorite blond is slightly obsessed with the fact that they haven't had sex yet). Two months and a half have past and this is where they are now...

* * *

_St-Matthews High _

_Chapter XVIII _

_Of Soccer Games and Scares

* * *

_

Monday morning. Mornings are always tough, but Monday mornings are the worst. I roll around in my bed, sometimes facing my lover at my side, sometimes facing the glaring red numbers on my radio/buzzer. I still haven't found the strength to extend my arm and reach for the mute button, so Bruce Springsteen's _Glory Days_ is ringing in my ears and seeming less glorious by the second. Now that I think about it, who gives a shit about what kind of depressed crowd Bruce drinks a few shots with? Yeah one may have been a grand baseball player and the other a very sexy female and now they are old and no longer permanent press, but, really, at 7:00 AM, I don't give a rat's ass about anybody but myself… and maybe a certain dozing bushy-haired brunette.

A part from my apparent moody behavior, life has been going along just fine. How long has it been now? Two months and a half? Yeah, somewhere around that. My nutritionist, the one in charge of my eating –or un-eating- habits is glad with my progress. I've managed to put on a few pounds, a real feat for me. Tai's been cheering all the way. Ever since I told him about my eating disorder, which, lets face it, isn't as bad as it used to be because the doctors did judge me fit enough to reconnect with the world outside of the institution, he's been nothing short of supportive and comprehensive. And the best part is that I don't even feel bad about my weight. I used to have trouble looking at myself in the mirror whenever I ate as much as an apple, but now, with 5 or 6 extra pounds, I'm not one to complain. I can feel the extra energy coursing through my body like a wild animal too long kept in captivity and, God, does it feel good. I might even take up soccer! Or not…

Miss Kitty is curled upon my boyfriend's chest with only one paw tumbling off the side. It's the only time she'll approach him for, in his slumber, he doesn't nag at her unceasingly. I'm still not sure if she sleeps with him out of love or because he took her place in bed, but the picture is too precious for me to wake either of them.

The front door closes and I realize my father has left. I look at the clock again –7:10- and notice he left late this morning. It's funny how uninteresting and vague things come to mind when you're sleepy.

I should be waking up Tai right about now. He's been waiting for today to come for the last week or so. The Minautors, our soccer team, are playing against some big-shot high school and they –the Bar Mitzvahs or something of the sort- have been boasting about beating our team for months. I guess Tai made it a personal mission to win this one –and pounce on a few opponents on the way. From a certain point of view, I do pity the other team because his determination sometimes even manages to intimidate me. I wouldn't want to be in his way when he's kicking something around…

* * *

"Go Tai!" 

"Run! _Run!_"

Even though the cold weather would have been enough to chill anybody to the bone, practically the entire student body was cheering on their team as they ran, kicked and faked injuries. That's the only thing I love about soccer. The injuries are always fake, or almost. And the doctors say _I_'m a drama queen. One of the few who doesn't seem to fake anything is Tai. In a way, I was real proud of him. I flinched a couple of times when I saw a member of the opposite team kick him on the leg, purposely or not, but he just kept at it. I couldn't believe he wasn't tired and, probably because I hadn't manage to completely shake of that feeling of sleepiness, I couldn't stop thinking how all that energy would feel in bed and how it was now being wasted on running after a ball. I had to stop my eyebrows from twitching or else someone was bound to notice my somewhat disturbing facial expression. Yum, energetic sex. I wouldn't mind gaining an extra ten pounds feeding off nothing but that. Though I guess sex makes you lose weight not gain it. Darn!

They took a slight break and reformed teams while the cheerleaders had their weekly insult throwing competition. It wasn't really a routine because they couldn't cheer worth shit, but they'd prepared a few rhymes for their opponents. Unfortunately, Mimi was in the back row, giving me a clear view of her rounded ass as she was turned towards the field, bouncing from one Jumping Jack to another.

_"If you want them to be impressed  
Just show them your under-dress  
There's something you they've never seen  
Come on, Alice in Wonderland,  
Let us hear you scream."_

And with that, they pulled up the edges of their skirts as high as they would go. Talk about vulgar motivation. Somewhat degrading too, but the other team seemed infuriated by this as they performed their normal dance routine. They weren't half bad, but I finally decided that ours was better because we managed to catch them off guard. But how was this suppose to motivate our team? Where's the "gimme a M; gimme an I; gimme a…" And, when had calling someone else Alice in Wonderland ever become an insult?

It was around seven when the game resumed and, gradually, more people from town had started to arrive: teachers back from their lunch break, parents and others. A great majority of the town folks, from what I could tell, were present. I'd noticed this at the other games too; people start arriving near the end of the game, as if knowing that their team would be in the lead but just wanting to make sure. Or was it because soccer wasn't important enough to miss supper over, but important enough not to miss the last goals? Whatever it was, the platforms were always full thirty minutes before the end of a game.

I noticed the hotdog selling guy pass by me again and my stomach chose that exact time to remind me that supper was way overdue. Hotdogs had never seemed more delicious!

"Hey Matt" Kari asked as she moved closer to my side, not wanting to yell over everybody else's shouts, "when's your next concert?"

"Actually, we're making a surprise appearance after the game today" I answered nonchalantly. I wasn't really in the mood for it, but Tai would be happy I'm sure. What I really wanted to do was gather Tai up in my arms, sing Freddy Mercury's _We Are the Champions_ and dive in for a kiss, but I knew that wouldn't happen. He had his fans and team, and I had my fan club. We wouldn't want to be disappointing anyone. But, at the same time, I can't even begin to count the number of times I've wanted to send them all to hell while I publicly harassed my lover. I'd go with the flow for now, but I knew that at one point I wouldn't be able to stand it anymore.

"Really!" she looked at me with those big brown eyes –Tai's eyes with a little more lashes (or simply with mascara)- and cheered. Kari was one of our greatest fans though I do suspect she has an eye out for Yutaka.

Speaking of my band, I'd have to join them soon if we wanted to at least make sure our instruments were in tune.

I made a move to get up and took a last glance at the game, spotting Tai kicking the ball to one of his team mates way across the field, before deciding it was time I ran off in direction of the parking lot in search for Akira's van. Just as I exited my seat, the man behind me grunted:

"You're gonna make me miss the goal, idiot!"

He was the thirty-four going on seventy-five year old owner of the only comic book / book shop in town. I was going to ignore him at first, but then I reminded myself that I hadn't done my monthly good deed yet and crouched down. I do pity him a little after all; he's never even had a person remotely interested in him, or so I've heard. He's one of the laughing stocks of the village, though most people are too damn hypocrite to let him know. You catch the drift, right? It's the usual 'I-think-I'm-all-high-and-mighty-but-in-fact-I'm-a-lonely-loser'.

Suddenly, as if being pinched on the bottom, everybody shot up, jumping on their feet, hoisting up their small flags and other shit such as giant, red fingers, yelling and whistling, smiles cracking the faces of even the most sour amongst them.

"With only three minutes left to the game. _Wow!_ Tai sure packs a great kick."

"Yeah! And did you see that; they'd left Hisoka totally uncovered, stupid _Barracudas _(so it wasn't the Bar Mitzvahs after all. Oops!). That was a lucky break."

I smiled. Tai was going to be happy tonight, though he was mostly always happy. Our team had just managed to score the point separating us from winning. The points were now being changed to 5 to 4. So unless some kind of misfortune happened, I knew Tai would not let the ball out of his sight or onto his side of the field. In a way, I felt very proud of him, like a father would be when his son manages to hit his first curve ball –I don't think I've ever hit a curve ball, but that's beside the point.

As I walked towards the parking lot, turning my back to the game, which didn't seem to have started again, I passed by Joe, Izzy and Sora.

"That kick was against all statistics," Izzy began. "Did you know that a kick that far away hardly ever reaches its goal? Really, out of a fifty field-long kicks, only one or less ever makes it to the goalie."

Joe looked back at Izzy and nodded. "I wonder if, because of the running and the intense training, people who play soccer at a very young age and through puberty end up having longer legs?"

They have sexier legs, that's for sure.

Sora didn't even seem to acknowledge either of them, which, in my opinion, isn't very polite. If you sit with someone, you can at least nod when they talk, even if you're not listening. She was intently staring at the game, with a sour look on her face. I felt like telling her that if she was just going to ignore them, she might as well sit somewhere else but didn't. I checked off next month's good deed also.

She whispered something, a short syllable, but I didn't catch what it was. A whistle resounded from behind me and Sora, alarmed, stood up with the rest of the crowd, yelling:

"_Tai!"_

What? I turned around fast enough to make me dizzy and tried to find Tai even though my eyes didn't seem to be focusing on much of anything at the moment. What had happened? I couldn't find him anywhere. I quickly scanned every hairdo on the field but couldn't spot the one I was frantically looking for. Time seemed to stretch. Nobody was moving fast enough. In desperation, my sight followed our team's coach. Looking in the general direction he was running in, I noticed some members of the other team fighting with ours and then… a body lying on the grass, motionless.

No. This couldn't be happening.

I ran as fast as I could, not taking any pride in the fact that I seemed to be running faster than everyone. It felt like I was rushing by people but never moving an inch. It was as if they were running backwards and I was stationary. My head filled up with questions. Memories of horror videos on sport related accidents I'd seen on TV sent horrifying images into my brain and I couldn't manage to dislodge them. They had officially printed themselves on the back of my eyes. From afar, not that far now that I think about it, I could see Tai's arm moving. At least he wasn't unconscious.

I soon reached his side, calling out his name before throwing myself on my knees to reach his height.

"Tai?" I asked in a whisper not daring to touch him. His eyes were open yet unfocused and he didn't seem to register my presence at all nor did he answer me, only closed his eyes sharply. Both his fists were clenched at his side, knuckles turning white, muscle lines appearing on his forearms.

More people started arriving, but I didn't notice their presence until much later.

I grabbed one of my lover's fists and relaxed his fingers by pulling them out of their balled form. I didn't care what people would think. I finally managed to take his hand into mine, holding it as strongly as dared, maybe a little bit too strongly. I knew I was overreacting. Nothing was really wrong with him since he seemed to have complete control over his hand movement and he wasn't unconscious, but he was still scaring the shit out of me by not answering my calls. And the fact that his hands were shut so tightly was an obvious sign of hurt or at least discomfort in some way.

"Tai?" I tried again, closer to his ears.

This time I knew he'd heard me because his hand responded for him. That's when I noticed that a group of around twenty people had formed a circle around us. Sora, who was standing right behind me, was trying to force a passage between to huge guys, also wanting to reach Tai's side.

Tai started mumbling something about a kick, but I couldn't quite make it out.

"Tai," I said, trying to remain calm, "I need you to open your eyes, alright?"

He denied my demand, shaking his head.

To my left, a voice was piercing everybody's general yapping and trying to break through the protective wall that had formed around Tai and I.

"I'm a doctor. Let me pass."

I immediately recognized the voice of Joe's father. _He_ would know what's wrong.

I took charge of the situation, since no one else seemed to be ready to do so. They were all staring in awe, acting as if they had just witnessed the greatest train wreck humanity had ever seen. It always amazes me how injuries make the uninjured people dumbfounded.

"Clear a path!" I ordered, hoping people would listen, which, of course, they didn't.

I gathered myself up, leaving Tai's side and tried to push my way through the barrier of onlookers.

"Mr. Kido," I called out, hopping to get a response from him so I would manage to better direct myself.

After a few seconds of blind searching, I managed to bring the forty-year-old doctor back to where Tai was. Sora was helping Tai sit up and I felt an urge of jealousy course through me. Why hadn't he responded to my touch but doing all he could to reassure Sora. No! This wasn't the time for a jealousy fit.

"Taichi, this is Mr. Kido," Joe's father said as he introduced himself to Tai. Though his eyes were still closed, his hands had unclenched and he seemed to be fairing a little better. I couldn't reach him anymore what with all the people bending over to capture a better view of the scene. I felt a hole build up inside me. I so wanted to be at his side to support him and to know what was wrong. It was hard to lurk in the background.

"Tai, I would like to know if you can open your eyes" Mr. Kido said.

Tai didn't seem to have full confidence in himself for he didn't budge for a few seconds. I was really started to wonder what was wrong with his sight. My lover wasn't one to cower away usually.

Tentatively, both his eyes opened, this time they seemed focused and unglazed. I let out a sigh, reassured. Everything was going to be fine, I thought, trying to convince myself. I didn't want to imagine the contrary. I'd seen Tai at the hospital once already, and though he is quite sexy when wearing a thin hospital gown, I like him better knowing he's lying beside me in bed.

"You're lucky I came here right after work, young man, or else I wouldn't have my kit with me."

Tai tried to smile, actually he succeeded, but it didn't fool me. I've know him too well to not figure out when a smile is being faked.

"Now, what happened exactly?"

Everybody held their breath. I guess they were all as curious as I was.

"I don't really remember. I was tripped and fell to the ground, the next thing I know something collided with my head."

I took in every word, relieved to hear him talk coherently. He craddled the left side of his head with his hand, massaging a growing bump. The doctor invited Tai to kneel in front of him in order to better examine his injury.

"Well, you seem to have your wits about you now" Mr. Kido said with a smile.

Sora moved forward announcing to one and all the she had seen the whole thing. Of course, she never takes her eyes off Tai so how could she have _not_ seen. Though, in a way, it was a good thing. Now we would have an explanation and maybe it would help with the treatment. But I still felt bad. I, as Tai's boyfriend, should have been the one to see everything. I wasn't even looking after him, but she was. His ex was assuring his safety while I was running off. Suddenly, I felt quite cheap.

"After he made the winning kick, somebody purposely tripped him an another kicked him in the head. I was like they were taking vengeance on him because they'd most probably loose the game."

Nothing had continued after that. The entire game was at a halt.

Joe's father nodded, taking in the story and checking over Tai at the same time.

"Well you seem fine now. Was there any blurriness or anything?"

Tai pulled himself back, sitting on his behind again. It seemed as though he was asking himself what he should and shouldn't say. Finally, he made up his mind.

"I was dizzy at first and I couldn't see anything. My vision had gone entirely black and my ears were ringing."

"That's quite normal. Are you still seeing spots or anything of the sort?"

To my relief, Tai shook his head. The doctor got up again, pulling Tai with him, who, amazingly enough, seemed to have a steady balance, and the onlookers moved on, returning to their seats now that the drama had resumed. I moved in closer to the brunette, trying to separate him from Sora's haunting presence.

"You should sit these last few minutes out, Tai, and if there's anything, you know where to reach me. And by anything I mean even the slightest dizziness." He paused for a moment and turned around, probably walking towards wherever he'd come from in the first place. I couldn't picture him as being a great soccer fan. The clinic and the park share a common parking, he must have seen the commotion from his car or on his way to the said car. "Oh and Tai," he added looking over his shoulder, "do you have someone to take care of you tonight?"

Tai nodded. I would've gladly taken care of him, but I knew, with his strict parents, he could only sleepover at my place on Fridays and weekends.

"Thank you, Mr. Kido," Sora shouted at the retreating back.

I grabbed Tai's hand, seeing as Sora was distracted, and pulled him towards the small, house-like building where the nets and balls where stored. He couldn't object anyway. He'd been banned from playing for the rest of the game and I held his wrist in a death grip. As soon as we were out of sight, I dragged him into a desperate embrace, finally able to rid myself of the stress.

He was going to be fine, I knew it know. An enormous weight lifted from my shoulders. I don't what I'd do without Tai. For now, though it seems kind of pathetic and please have the decency to keep this to yourselves, he was all the I had. He was pretty much my entire world. I hadn't made any _real_ friends –a part from the band- since I got here. Yeah, most of the town knew me, but only through my music. Truly, they didn't really _know_ me at all.

I grabbed Tai's hand, entwining our fingers and reached for a kiss. He responded with hast and I filled myself with his taste. I really don't know what I'd do without him. I pulled myself away from him only to capture his face in my hands. He was beautiful. Even with the slight bump on the side of his head and the dirt marring his face, he was probably the most beautiful being I'd ever laid my eyes on. And he was mine.

"You scared the shit out of me today, Tai."

He looked downwards as if regretting what he had no control over. I kissed the tip of his nose, bringing his attention back to me.

"I'm sorry," he answered. A smile replaced his frown in a matter of seconds. "Next time I'll make sure envious idiots like those two don't force me to the ground and kick me."

"I'm not kidding, I was really scared. I didn't know what had happened. The only I saw was you on the ground."

I didn't mean to sound nagging or anything. I knew it wasn't his fault. I'm sure if he could have prevented this, he would have. Nobody likes to get kicked into the ground.

To release us of the tension flying in the air, I smiled a little and added: "I therefore ban you from further practice of such a dangerous sport."

He contorted his face, building up an appalled expression.

"But to keep this body fit, you sill replace any type of dangerous sport –including box, soccer, football, tennis (you could trip and break your leg), and hockey- with cricket."

We both smiled at each other, a real full-teeth smile and I moved away, never releasing his hand.

"But first, buy me hotdogs!"

Unbeknownst to them, a person had followed them to their momentary hide out and had witnessed their exchange. She was ready to tell the world.

* * *

_-end of chapter 18_

* * *

Author's note: I'M SORRY!!! I'm so so so very ver sorry. I can't believe I took so long. I wasn't too sure what I was going to do with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen, but I didn't know how to put it into word. So, for the last, I'M SORRY. At least, I've already started next chapter. Actually, this chapter wasn't suppose to end like this, but it was getting way too long and I really wanted to you guys something before Christmas. I'll probably even find the time to write the next chapter before mid-January. 

Also, I'd asked if someone wanted to be my beta and I thank you for your many responses. The only problem is that my computer went nuts and I lost all my e-mails, so I have no idea who was suppose to do it in the end. So, I'm posting my add again and offering it to whoever has enough time. Thanks! (as you can see, it isn't that much work because I don't post very often... heh!).

* * *

_Black-chan_

* * *


End file.
